


The Perilous Quest of Robin Foster

by Myst222007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Baba Yaga - Freeform, Damsel in Distress, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Hag, Lesbian, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Peril, Sitting on Lap, Sitting on Laps, Tickling, Wicked Witch, Witch - Freeform, cfnf, lapsitting, naked, naked female, non-con, nude female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: At long last, Robin Foster returns!!!  Hikari-Cosplay, the author of the greatest Robin Foster story ever told, the Seduction of Robin Foster, gives us the opening act to the SEQUEL.  (You can see more of Hikari's stuff @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay )It's a new chapter in Robin's life with a whole new cast of characters.  Fresh off of her ordeal with Alex Denton, Selene XOXO, and breaking up with her less than perfect boyfriend, Dave Johnson, Robin tries to move on with her life...
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Months had passed since Robin's disastrous encounter with the evil Selene XOXO, the traumatizing sexual assaults from Alex Denton, and her break up with her high school sweetheart, Dave Johnson. Her nightmarish adventures had come to an end as soon as she severed all ties with Dave Johnson whom she had eventually come to realize had played a major part in her suffering. He had never once stepped in to put a stop to Big Brenda's grabby hands, he had practically handed her over to Trudy the Tickling Clown on a silver platter, and he had done nothing but encourage Alex Denton to touch, kiss, grab, and grope Robin's sensual body against her will. As soon as Dave was snipped out of her life using a pair of large, empowering scissors she had to dig out from the emotional drawers of her broken heart, the 18 year old woman's life had finally started to turn around as she headed towards a shiny new life.   
She was able to put the past behind her and forget all about the crazy women she had unfortunately met that year who only wanted to use and abuse her perfect, goddess-like body. Big Brenda and Trudy were long-gone and Robin figured they probably moved on to other younger women that were okay with sitting on their laps and being tickled. Alex Denton, of course, wasn't as easy to get rid of. She had consistently tried to reach out to Robin by calling her multiple times a day, stalking her social media, and even showing up on her doorstep unexpectedly. Thankfully, Robin had managed to avoid any form of contact from her by changing her phone number, shutting down her social media accounts, and even calling the police every time she saw Alex's expensive car pull up into the driveway of her parents' home. Calling the police, it turned out, was the most effective way of getting her to leave. Anytime the flashing red and blue lights came barreling down her road, Alex would quickly put her car into reverse and zoom away before they could interrogate her for trespassing.   
Her evasive methods would only be effective for so long; Robin knew better than to think she could truly escape Alex Denton. The dyke was just too persistent, too obsessed with the idea of someday marrying Robin, and her only hope of fully getting away from her and her crazy antics was to move away, hopefully somewhere Alex would never find her.   
And moving away was exactly what Robin did.   
Jake Turner, the handsome Uber driver with eyes like melted chocolate and a smile as warm as the rays of the sun, had stolen Robin's heart from the moment she met him. And she also just happened to catch his eye, too. They had met the same day Robin had decided to dump the perverted, low-life athlete when Robin called an Uber driver to come pick her up from the mall. She had never seen such a gorgeous young man before and Robin had instantly forgot all about Dave the moment he introduced himself.  
The two had chatted the whole 45-minute drive from the mall to Robin's house, and the lovely blonde learned that she and Jake had a lot in common. They both liked music, they both hated spicy food, and they both agreed that the Kardashians were overrated and not entertaining at all. Those similarities were enough to prompt Jake into asking the busty beauty with the supermodel figure out on a date that following Friday. It didn't matter to him that he and Robin Foster came from two completely different upbringings, with her being a spoiled princess who was used to always getting her way and him being pot-smoking "deadbeat" in the eyes of his family; he liked her enough during their brief car ride to know that he felt a special bond with her and wanted to see her again. 

The first date led to a second date. And the second date was so great that they went on a third, fourth, fifth, and so-on. The two couldn't have been more different but their chemistry was unbeatable. She liked that he was the complete opposite of Dave--he was humble, soft-spoken, and caring. He wasn't enamored with sports either which was definitely a plus! Instead, Jake was in love with music and was working hard to pursue his dreams of becoming a rock star. He had started up his own band with his two best friends, Wendy and Roy, and they proudly called themselves "Personal Fowl". While Robin wasn't particularly fond of his band's heavy grunge style, she still found it admirable that he knew what he wanted in life and he was determined to chase his dreams, even if that meant his family had pretty much disowned him in the process. Jake and Robin, despite all odds against them, were still happily dating six months after that fateful Uber ride. There was, however, one downside to their relationship.   
Jake lived in San Diego, about three hours from Robin's home in Beverly Hills, and the long-distance made it hard for them to see each other as often as they wanted. They only met up on weekends when he would drive to Los Angeles for his band's concerts and he would drop by to see her whenever he had a break from work. Crazy enough about her and determined to make things work, the charming brunette made a habit of driving out to see Robin as often as he could, but the commute was long and gas wasn't exactly cheap, either.   
As fate would have it, not even distance could keep the two lovebirds apart for long. It was right at their six-month anniversary that Jake's twenty-eight year old band-mate, Wendy Reichstadt, came up with the brilliant idea of having Robin move out to San Diego and become her roommate. The Fosters would have never let their sweet princess move all the way out to another city to move in with her new boyfriend who they weren't particularly fond of, but they would have no problem with her moving as long as Robin told them it was to find better job opportunities and that her new roommate would surely be female.  
Before she decided to make the daring move to San Diego, Robin hadn't exactly gotten to know Wendy at all. Tall, masculine, and hardcore in every way, the little blonde had initially been intimidated by the butch. She was covered in tattoos and her hair was as purple as an onion and spiked up like a pineapple. Her multiple piercings and endless supply of biker jackets let the world know she didn't care about how society looked at her; she beat to her drum and fuck anyone who dared to look down on her! When Jake first told his girlfriend that Wendy would be happy to to let her move in, Robin was hesitant at first. They had only spoken a handful of times and Robin didn't like that the older girl often talked about how horny she was and how her boyfriend could hardly keep up with her in bed. Would the two of them even be compatible as friends, let alone roommates?  
It was a tough decision to make but Robin knew Jake couldn't keep making the drive out to Beverly Hills all the time. If she wanted their relationship to remain as strong and passionate as it had been going from the start, she would need to bite the bullet, make some sacrifices, and move out of her parent's fancy, expensive home in the suburbs to a small apartment in downtown San Diego with a scary-looking butch.   
The day after her sixth month anniversary with Jake, Robin eventually kissed her parents and the pretty pink walls of her bedroom goodbye to follow her heart and be with the man she loved. Moving away was going to have its perks, even if she was admittedly sad about leaving her home. Not only would she finally have the freedom to completely be herself since she would no longer be under the watchful eye of her parents, but she was also going to be far away from Alex Denton and living in an apartment where the tomboy would never find her. And if by a terrible twist of fate Alex ever did find out where Robin was living and decided to pay her a visit, the blonde was confident that her new roommate would squash that nasty dyke down beneath her heavy combat boots.   
Thankfully things weren't going to be as bad with Wendy as she feared.The day that Robin moved into Wendy's tiny one-bedroom apartment was the day she learned to never judge a book by its cover.  
Wendy may have looked vicious, mean, and dangerous, but on the inside she was nothing more than a big teddy-bear who loved hugs and cuddling. Her true personality was the opposite of her appearance since she was kind, loving, gentle, and even rather funny. She did make a lot of sex jokes and it was plain to see she had a raunchy sense of humor, but Robin couldn't help but find her crudeness to be kind of funny. Wendy was the type to not care about what people thought of her and the petite princess found that to be admirable. Robin was always concerned with her looks and always worried about what people thought of her. If her makeup wasn't perfectly blended or if her hair wasn't neatly styled, it would ruin her whole day. But Wendy? Wendy was different. She was going to be true to herself no matter what people thought of her and Robin even found herself thinking that she could probably learn a thing or two from her new rebellious roommate.   
Robin warmed up to her quickly and was extremely grateful that Wendy had opened up her home to her despite the fact it didn't look like she had enough room for even just herself with all of her instruments and sound systems filling up the entire space, let alone another roommate. Even so, the punkrock gal was eager to bring in Robin as her new roommate and she was even willing to let her live rent-free. Apartments in California were expensive, that much Robin knew, so she felt bad that her new friend was letting her mooch off of her like that, but the two did end up finding a solid compromise. Robin didn't have to pay a single thing--rent, power, water, nor gas--as long as she cooked and cleaned. That was not a bad deal at all considering the former cheerleader was a neat and tidy person in general. Mold, dirt, and grime disgusted her so her natural instincts kicked in the moment she moved in and she had the place shining and sparkling by the time she was done scrubbing away the all the filth from Wendy's poor cleaning habits.   
Living in an old, run-down apartment in the middle of a bustling city wasn't exactly Robin's idea of a life of luxury, but she knew it was only temporary. Soon she and Jake could save up enough to get their own place and live happily ever after in a two bedroom home with a white picket fence out front. Who knows, if Personal Fowl ever made it big, they could even upgrade to a fancy villa in Malibu, complete with a Jacuzzi and a pink water slide in their back yard pool!   
Their glorious future together was going to have to wait until their bank accounts thickened. Until then Robin was just going to make the most of her current situation living in what most would consider to be an apartment just above poverty-level. At first, Robin had been sleeping on the rough, springy cushions of Wendy's black, torn, and stained leather couch that she had bought from a thrift store just for guests to use when they needed a place to crash. There was just no room in the matchbox sized apartment for a second bed, and Robin had also initially planned on spending plenty of nights at Jake's apartment, too. But as a week rolled past, the couch started smelling like cat piss from its original owner and the uneven cushions were giving her major discomfort in her lower back. Wendy, being the kind, generous soul that she was, told Robin that she could share her bed with her until they could save up and get a pull-out sofa bed.   
It didn't take long for the two girls to become best friends. After her first two weeks of living with the bassist of Personal Fowl, Robin started to think of her like a sister. Whenever Wendy wasn't working at her part-time job at the office manager of a health club and spa, the girls would cuddle on the bed watching Netflix and drinking hot chocolate, gossiping about their boyfriends and annoying families. Wendy was loud, talkative, and rambunctious, but Robin was drawn to her outgoing personality and found it easy to talk to her. She also didn't even mind that the older girl was even touchy-feely with her by the way she always hugged the blonde unexpectedly or even tickled her. Robin knew Wendy wasn't like the other women she had encountered who liked to touch or tickle her since she wasn't a lesbian. In fact, Wendy was dating Roy Pennington, the drummer for Personal Fowl. The two had been dating for two years and it was clear that they were crazy about each other just like she and Jake were. The four of them often hung out as a group and went on double dates to their favorite pizza places and the movies. Since Robin was only eighteen, she couldn't go with them when they went out to bars to mingle with other local bands in San Diego, but during those times Robin would stay back at the apartment and clean and prepare Wendy's meals for the week.   
Her new life in San Diego, while not exactly what she had envisioned, wasn't really anything Robin could complain about except for the fact that she didn't get to see Jake nearly as much as she wanted despite moving just a few blocks away from him. Jake was often busy with his day-time job and then working as an Uber driver at night, but she would still occasionally sleep over at his place on nights that he got off work early so the two could spend some one-on-one quality time with each other.   
He was a male model for popular magazines in San Diego. With his lean yet athletically toned body, his thick, silky hair, and jaw-dropping smolder, he was often called in for photo-shoots to model for expensive clothing lines to be featured in the magazines. He was so good-looking and favored a young Jared Leto so it wasn't surprising that his face was all over magazine covers. He never let it get to his head, though. He always remained humble, never bragged about his looks, and simply thought of modeling as a means of income. In fact, he didn't want most of his friends to even know that he did modeling on the side so no one would treat him differently. Robin couldn't help but think about how Dave would have acted if he had ever gotten the chance to be a model; that arrogant prick probably would have rubbed it in everyone's faces and boast about how sexy he must've been to have people want him and his toned biceps on their magazines and websites.   
Not only did Jake made decent money to fund his basic living expenses as well as his band's traveling expenses, but he also helped Robin benefit from his connections by hooking her up with a part-time job modeling for a similar company for women's clothing. With her big tits, twenty-four inch waist, and tight, round ass, Robin was often picked to model off swimsuits. Within her first week of working, she had already been featured on the cover of two different magazines where she wore micro-bikinis that barely covered her sexy figure. She beamed with pride every time she passed by a newspaper stand that sold magazines with her glamorous smile staring back at her.  
Before she knew it, two months had passed as Robin settled into her new life in San Diego. Things were falling into place and it was hard to imagine that just a year ago she was caving from the stress from all the crazy, mischievous, and sexually devious women in her life that refused to accept that Robin has been and would always be heterosexual. Big Brenda, Alex Denton, Trudy the Tickling Clown, Nelda, and even Selene XOXO were becoming nothing but distant memories for her and she had a feeling it was only a matter of time before she forgot about her past woes and stopped thinking about them.  
Her life was finally coming together. Super cute boyfriend? Check. A new apartment away from Alex and the other psychopath lesbians that attacked her? Check. New best friend? Check. Fantastic job as a supermodel that was only going to get bigger and better? Double check! Nothing could stop her from becoming the strong, independent, successful, beautiful woman she was always meant to be! 

\---------

"Hey, babe, I'm surprised to see you awake so early," Jake Turner said as he sat in the recliner in his living room, his iPad on his lap as he video chatted with his super hot girlfriend of almost nine months, Robin Foster. In his hand was a joint he had rolled himself as a he brought it to his lips to puff on. A big ball of smoke clouded his screen for a moment, but he quickly tried to wave the cloud of marijuana away so he didn't have to miss the alluring show the blonde was putting on for him.  
Standing completely naked and showing off her impressive 34D cup breasts, Robin was smiling at her laptop screen as she propped it up on the kitchen counter. She had woken up earlier that morning to clean the kitchen and make some bacon and eggs for her roommate, Wendy Reichstadt, before she decided to give her darling boyfriend a sweet wake up call. Despite only living a few blocks away from each other, Jake and Robin hadn't seen each other in five days. Five days might not have seemed long to most, but for the deeply in love couple it had felt like an eternity. Robin missed the smell of his sandalwood cologne, the way his hazelnut hair felt through her fingers whenever she combed his bangs out of his face, and the sound of his sweet laughter whenever he was amused by the way she scolded him for smoking too much. The two of them were just so busy with their jobs--especially Jake who not only had two jobs but also had band practice and upcoming shows to worry about--and it was hard for them to make time for each other everyday. It didn't stop them from always texting or video chatting, though. It was as the wise old quote said--absence makes the heart grow fonder!   
Jake couldn't take his eyes off the bombshell as he watched her give him a seductive dance on camera. Robin was almost always naked when she was home and it surprisingly didn't bother her roommate. Wendy was a very laid-back, non-judgmental, and open-minded person so she never complained about the younger woman's fondness for being nude. In fact, Wendy even encouraged it! She wanted Robin to be true to herself and never feel ashamed of who she was, and if parading around nude made her feel empowered, then Wendy was all for it! Jake also liked that Wendy was okay with his girlfriend being naked most of the time. After all, it would be a real shame to cover up someone as delicious as Robin. Jake's pants were suddenly getting tighter as he watched Robin's hips sway from side to side with no music playing in the background. She didn't even need a beat in order to enchant him with her dance moves; she was like a snake charmer that knew just how to play her body like an instrument to get Jake's snake going! 

Her gentle hands roamed over her big, luscious tits before trailing down her tight midriff. She didn't have any tattoos, scars, or even hair on her sun-kissed skin, and the smoothness of her perfectly shaven pussy was making Jake's mouth water. He wished he could be the one touching her at that moment instead of it being her own hands that massaged and squeezed her juicy tits before slowly and sensually sliding in between the folds of her pussy to stroke her clit. Jake was tempted to shove his hand down his pants and worship her beauty by stroking himself to up to a morning jizz session, but something bright and purple in the corner of his screen caught his attention and made him think twice before he whipped out his dick.   
Robin was still rocking her body for Jake on camera, her fingers still stroking her pussy where her aching clit missed Jake's touch, and didn't notice that she and Jake were no longer alone.   
A pair of strong, muscular arms came up behind Robin and pinched each of her ass-cheeks roughly, making the tiny girl shriek in surprise.   
"EEEEEEEEEEEK!"   
A deep voice from behind her just chuckled softly in amusement. "Good morning, sunshine. Hey, Jake! What's shakin, bacon?"   
Wendy peered over Robin's shoulder as she pulled the little bunny in for a tight hug from behind. Her bright purple hair was spiked up into a tall mohawk as she wore a black tanktop that showed up her vibrant tattoos and a pair of baggy, black cargo pants. It was odd that Robin hadn't heard her roommate sneak up behind her since she was wearing her signature combat boots that you could normally hear clomping up from a mile away, but Wendy had perfected the art of sneak attacks since she loved making Robin scream and jump out of her skin whenever she was startled.   
"Mornin', Wendy. You about to head to work?" Jake grinned at the camera and he watched his best friend snuggle his girlfriend. Wendy had always been an affectionate person when it came to her female friends so seeing her embracing his sexy girlfriend from behind wasn't exactly anything out of the normal for her. Plus, Robin didn't seem to mind so much as she laughed heartily while she tried to squirm out of the buff woman's arms.   
"I don't have to go in for another two hours," Wendy casually responded as she continued to hold the girl tightly to her broad chest, her arms squeezing the girl's waist a bit tighter. Her arms were unintentionally pushing up Robin's big breasts upwards, making them appear even perkier. Jake's erection was still prominent but he hid it well from the camera's eye.   
"Sadly, I'm about to have to go," Jake sighed as he scratched at the stubble growing on his chin. He hadn't slept much in the past few days and hadn't even had time to shave his five o'clock shadow away. "I have a big shoot today and I need to get showered and cleaned up before hand. I can't go looking like I just rolled out of bed."   
Robin stopped struggling against Wendy as she winked at her laptop screen. "Well I actually prefer your bedhead and sleepy smile. You're at your hottest when you first get out of bed!" 

"Oh yeah?" Wendy snorted before she loosened her grip on Robin's thin waist only to begin to tickle her sides and poke at her ribs. "Well I think you look hottest when you're IN bed! Why don't you ditch your video chat with your lame boyfriend and come back to bed and cuddle me?"   
Robin's shrill laughter filled the kitchen as her friend attacked her tummy with wiggling fingers. Her large melons were bouncing with her movements as she tried to fight off Wendy's relentless tickle attack, but the older girl was just too strong to fend off.   
Jake shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Lame boyfriend? Thanks, Wen. Thanks."   
The two girls often cuddled at night, and Robin figured Wendy liked cuddling so much because she missed seeing her boyfriend, Roy Pennington. Seeing as how both she and Wendy were perfectly straight and not gay at all in the least, there was nothing odd about them snuggling in bed as platonic friends.   
"Knock it off, Wendy! You know I hate being tickled!" Robin squeaked out, tears streaming down her face as she laughed outwardly against her will. "Stop stop stoppppppppp!"   
As much as Jake would have liked to listen to his lover's adorable giggling for hours on end, it was time for him to hit the shower and start getting ready for his shoot. "I gotta run, ladies. Do me a favor, Wen, and take care of my sweetheart, all right?"   
Wendy stopped tickling the hot model to give Robin a moment to say goodbye. "See ya later, Jake! You know how much I love my sexy baby sister so I'll make sure to cuddle her for extra hard!"   
She was often referring to Robin as her younger sister even though it was clear the two weren't related at all. It was actually kind of nice that she already thought of Robin as family despite the fact they had only been living together for two months. That could have been just one more reason why Robin didn't dare compare Wendy the the treacherous, manipulative lesbian, Alex. They might have both been tomboys with a fondness for touching Robin's body in a playful manner, but Alex and Wendy couldn't have been more different. Wendy had no ulterior motives, for starters, and the fact she was super into men was proof enough. She didn't nearly put up as much of a fight whenever Wendy grabbed her out of the blue to start tickling her the way she did when Alex or even Nelda attempted to touch her. It was all innocent with Wendy. Just harmless fun.  
Panting heavily after laughing so hard, Robin waved at the camera right before Jake signed off. "Bye, honey! I love you! I can't wait to see you tonight!" The screen went black as Jake logged off, and suddenly Robin was completely alone with the tall, brawny metalhead.   
"Tsk, tsk tsk," Wendy said as she shook her head as she put some distance in between herself and the supermodel. "The more you deny me, the more you're going to unleash the Tickle Monstress!" She outstretched her hands back towards Robin in an almost threatening manner, like a cat showing off her claws as a wicked smirk formed on her face.   
Before Robin could ask what Wendy meant by the "Tickle Monstress", Wendy was lunging at her like a leopard jumping on her prey. Robin screamed and ran towards the hallway, laughing as she attempted to escape from the mighty tickler.   
She headed straight for the bathroom as Wendy trailed closely behind. Before the masculine punk could snatch Robin up, the girl was already locking herself into the compact restroom and locking the door.   
"Ha ha ha!" Robin proudly taunted as she heard Wendy's fists beat on the door. "The Tickle Monstress will never find me in here!"   
Thy often played games like this where Robin would run and hide like a mouse and Wendy would chase her down like a predatory cat. It was rather fun and reminded Robin of when she would play tag with the boys on the playground when she was younger, even if she knew that being caught meant she'd be tackled and tickled until she'd come close to passing out from lack of oxygen. -  
"Fee Fi Fo Fump!" She heard Wendy shout in a deep, grouchy voice from outside the door as she stomped heavily through the hallway. "Let me in or I'll smack you in the rump!"   
Robin covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from laughing at Wendy's silly imitation at being a giant. At 5'11, she really was taller than most women and the boots she wore added a good three inches on top of that.   
"You'll never catch me!!!" Robin sang out in a teasing voice, only to freeze as she heard the lock of the bathroom door.   
She had completely forgotten that Wendy kept a spare key to the bathroom in her bedroom. How could she forget something so important?! She swallowed nervously as she took a step away from the door, watching intently as the doorknob twisted as Wendy jabbed the key into the lock from the other side.   
There was nowhere to run, no where to hide. She was right where the Tickle Monstress wanted her.  
"I'm coming for you, my pretty!" Wendy snickered like an evil witch, switching up the character she wanted wanted to impersonate. "Say your prayers! The Tickle Monstress is hungry!" 

(TO BE CONTINUED....)


	2. Getting ready for the private acoustic show...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Robin go out to the Turner country house where Personal Fowl will be giving a private show for friends and family. Wendy starts to question her own feelings for Robin...

"STOP IT, WENDY! RIGHT NOW! CUT IT OUT! HEE HEE HEE HEE! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" 

Robin's shrill voice could be heard from the car stopped beside them at the red light as a long, strong, tatted up arm continued to pinch, poke, and tickle the blonde from the driver's seat. 

"Nope, no way," Wendy replied coolly as she kept one hand on the steering wheel as the other one continued to explore Robin's upper body with wiggly fingers that felt like spiders crawling up the girl's skin. "This is your punishment. It's what you get for trying to lock me out of the bathroom. I told you not to piss off the Tickle Monstress!" 

Robin could hardly breathe as she squirmed all around in the car seat. Her seatbelt had been unclasped, making it easier for her to try and escape the perilous fingers of the butch beside her, but she was no still match for Wendy and her merciless hand. The poor blonde could hardly breathe as her torso was assaulted with countless pokes, tickles, and her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink as her lungs were clenching tightly together in her chest from the lack of oxygen. 

"Please! Wendy!" She panted heavily, her voice drawling out into a whine. "Mercy! I beg of you! PLEASE GIVE ME MERCY!" 

Wendy's eyes were focused on the road in front of her as the red light switched to a vibrant green, but even as she pressed her foot against the gas pedal, her hand never left Robin's body. The best part of tickling her sexy, busty friend was that her hands could "accidentally" brush up against Robin's chest, letting her grope and feel just how soft and bouncy they were. Robin's delicious tits were her best feature--followed closely behind her scrumptious behind!--and Wendy loved it when she could cop a nice feel in between their childish games of tickling and roughhousing. 

Wendy wasn't gay. Well, at least she liked to think she wasn't. She had a boyfriend after all, Roy Pennington, and the two had been dating for years. But while she strongly believed Roy was her soulmate, she always had a bit of a fascination with the female form, specifically boobs. She was totally a boob fan. Big, heavy boobs, small, cute boobs; they were all great to her. She loved staring at women's racks, Robin being no exception, and wanted nothing more than to rub her face all up in those massive pillows, delighting in their fresh smell and maybe even tasting their sweetness if she was ever given the chance. But no one, not even her boyfriend, knew just how infatuated Wendy was with girls' bodies. Her own had always been kind rough-and-tough, more masculine and muscular than most girls, and she was always viewed as a tomboy since she was very young. But just because she didn't have soft, feminine features didn't mean she couldn't enjoy looking and touching other girls that had her ideal physique. But to go as far and assume that her fascination with tits and soft, pretty girls made her "gay"? There was no way in hell she could be homo. There was nothing wrong with a woman wanting to touch another woman, and didn't inherently make a person like her gay for appeasing her curiosity and playing with her new roommate. 

"WENDY! WENDY STOP! PLEASE!" Robin's high pitched voice shook the punk girl from her thoughts as she realized her fingers had traveled down to a place she had never intended to go. 

By sheer and complete accident, Wendy had started tickling Robin through her lacy white thong. The blonde had been wearing a tight-fitted white dress that reached just about her mid-thigh. All it would take was a quick bending over for the whole world to see her shapely ass, so it was no surprise that all her sliding around in the passenger seat had caused her dress to ride up and over her hips, exposing the thin, lacy undergarment she had been hiding underneath. 

Wendy's pesky fingers had slipped in between the girl's thighs, trickling down to her folds and stroking the clit that had been masked underneath the lacy fabric. Robin had been screaming, pleading for her to stop as she tried to grab her arm and pull it away, but Wendy was much too strong and hadn't budged an inch. 

She had been tickling the bombshell's pussy for the longest thirty seconds of Robin's life. Wendy had been so lost in thought trying to rationalize with herself that being fond of touching Robin's curvy form didn't make her gay, yet here she was playing with the girl's cunt without even realizing it. When she did notice, however, she didn't immediately pull her hand away. All her tickling and stroking had stimulated Robin's clit against her will, making her dampness seep through the fabric. The thong was moist with her unintentional arousal, and Robin couldn't have been more humiliated than she was at that moment. Memories assaulted her senses of when Alex used to forcibly shove her tongue into her pussy until Robin came into her mouth, and tears started to well up in her eyes as she whimpered softly.

"Alex, stop! No more! Please! Stop, Alex! Just stop it!" 

Wendy stopped and quickly pulled her fingers from the girl's moist panties, returning her hand to her own lap as she cleared her throat. "Uh, sorry about that. Didn't realize I was touching you in a place like that," she said all too quickly. Wait a moment. Did Robin just refer to her as Alex? 

Robin quickly adjusted her dress, pulling it back down to cover her exposed underwear. She shifted around uncomfortably before staring out the window, a horrified blush on her cheeks. 

"It...It's fine," Robin muttered. "It was just an accident." 

Wendy nodded, suddenly feeling awkward about the whole thing. But shit, who the hell was Alex and why did she seem so upset? Wendy must've crossed a line since she had never heard Robin sound so agitated, so desperate, to get Wendy to stop playing around with her, and for the first time in her life Wendy felt bad. She needed to do something to lighten the mood, something to make Robin crack a smile again, since the atmosphere in the car was heavier than a ton of bricks. 

"So, uh, are you excited about watching us play tonight?" Wendy said as she glanced at the blonde out of the corner of her eye. Robin was pouting with her arms folded over her chest, staring out the window silently. After a few long seconds, she finally nodded.

"Yeah. I'm really looking forward to hanging out with Jake at his family's villa, too," Robin replied. "I hear they have a hot tub. I made sure to bring my favorite bikini so I can soak it in after the show." 

Wendy was grateful that was Robin was talking to her. The band Wendy was in, Personal Fowl, would be playing at Jake's family's house tonight. It was going to be a small, intimate show with only friends and family watching from the Turner's fancy back porch. Jake came from a pretty wealthy family but they had all but disowned him for his personal choice to pursue a career of music instead of taking over his father's business as was expected since he was a young child. They refused to help him pay his bills, they never let him borrow money, nor did they ever even consider offering to help financially support his band to help them get going. That being said, Mrs. Turner always hoped that her darling son was only going through a phase and would eventually put his childish dreams of being a rock star in the past. To let him know she didn't hate him and still wanted him to know she cared, she offered to let him use their family's summer getaway house in Malibu. Mr. Turner, on the other hand, was against letting Jake utilize anything from their family. The boy needed to learn his lesson and grow up, the wealthy businessman believed, but his wife, like on most things, overruled his call so Jake was allowed to use the summer house whenever he pleased. 

It was a big enough house to host many parties in, and there was even a wooden stage on the back porch for Jake and his band to jam out on whenever they needed a quiet place to practice. The house was located deep in the woods, away from the busy streets of Southern California, so they didn't have to worry about disturbing any neighbors. 

Wendy and Robin had been invited to stay the whole weekend at his family's house, not just for the concert later that night. Robin was happy just to get to spend some quality time with her boyfriend while Wendy was excited to hang out in the loft on the third floor where their private bar was stashed with plenty of beer and wine coolers to satisfy a whole neighborhood. 

Seeing as the two girls were roommates, Wendy and Robin had carpooled together in Wendy's rusty-but-trusty green truck she had since she graduated high school. She had been hoping to save up and get a newer, fancier mode of transportation, but her ole' truck had never let her down. 

After Wendy's accidental "pussy patting," the two girls rode in silence the rest of the way to Malibu until they pulled up to the long stretch of road through the woods that lead to the Turner's vacation home. When the house started coming into view, the little mishap in the car was completely forgotten as a big smile spread across Robin's face. 

"We're here!" She exclaimed as she rolled down the window, leaning out of it as Wendy's truck slowly pulled up towards the driveway. The house party was in full swing as a crowd of people were hanging out in the front yard and drinking booze. Halfway hanging out of the window, Robin's eyes scanned the yard for any signs of her boyfriend, Jake. Her lower half, much to Wendy's delight, was wiggling tantalizingly in front of the rocker's face. The shortness of the dress as it slid up the girl's hips gave Wendy a great view of her full moon, and without thinking, she reached over and gave the blonde a rough pinch on her posterior. 

Robin squealed from having one of her cheeks pinched by her heavy-handed roommate, and she turned around to give her an unsatisfied pout as she puffed up her cheeks. "No more messing around, Wendy!"

"You're the one who shoved her rump in my face!" Wendy laughed before rearing her hand back and spanking the supermodel's ass roughly with the palm of her hand. "Don't blame me when you're the one who's showing it off!" 

There were maybe fifty people invited to the party, give or take, and more were probably going to teeter in later when the concert finally started up. Personal Fowl was going to be playing acoustic, a bit of a change from their usual grunge, and Robin actually much preferred their music when it was sung acoustically. 

The two roommates hopped out of their truck to find their designated boyfriends. Wendy found Roy hanging out inside the kitchen, helping himself to some pizza that had been delivered just before Wendy and Robin showed up. Jake was outside on the back veranda, setting up for the concert, and Robin happily skipped up to him so she could greet her handsome boyfriend with a shower of sweet kisses. She had snuck up on him, standing on the tips of her black ballet flats, before giving him a surprise hug from behind.

From inside the kitchen, Wendy could see the pair of lovebirds getting cozy with each other on the back porch. Robin always looked so happy whenever she was around Jake, and who could blame her? He was a great guy; charismatic and good-looking. But seeing the blonde jump into his arms, their lips locking together in a hot, passionate kiss, made Wendy's stomach churn uncomfortably. She was growing green with jealousy, the hairs on her arms prickling at their public display of affection, and quickly turned her gaze away so she wouldn't have to look at them. 

Jealousy was an usual emotion for Wendy. There was no logical explanation for why she felt jealous over seeing Robin and Jake hang all over each other. It certainly wasn't because she harbored any affection for Jake; she had known him since they were kids and she saw him as more of a little brother than anything. It wasn't because she wished Roy was affectionate with her the way Jake was with Robin. The two had been together for a long time and their honeymoon phase had all but teetered out over the years, but that didn't mean that things weren't fun in the bedroom. Just as tatted up as she was, Roy was tall, lean, and sexy with his dark hair that he normally kept slicked back out of his face. He was an excellent lover, kinky to a fault, and was always coming up with wild, fun ideas for them to try in the bedroom to keep things fresh. So if she wasn't jealous of Robin or their relationship then that could only mean one thing.

She was jealous of Jake. She wanted Robin to be affectionate with her like that! 

The revelation hit her in the head like a ton of bricks but this wasn't the time to dwell on such things. There was no way someone like her could actually be a lesbian but she couldn't get the feeling of Robin's damp pussy on her fingers. She might have only touched her through her panties, but she had still felt the blonde's lower lips nonetheless. 

And it had been so, so fucking hot. 

"Hey, Wendy. You okay?" Roy asked as he noticed his girlfriend was looking a little pale. He removed the black, round shades he had been wearing before tucking them in the shirt pocket of his black tee with their band's logo on it. 

Wendy shook her head as she slipped her black leather jacket off her shoulders to slump it over one of the dining room chairs. She had been wearing a loose fitted white-shirt over a pair of dark denim jeans with her signature heavy combat boots on her feet. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him before smiling at him with her dark purple lips. "It's just a little toasty in here. I'm sweating up a storm." 

Roy nodded as he tugged back on the collar of his shirt, rustling it to give himself a quick breeze on his chest. "Yeah, it is really fucking hot. Did Jake not turn on the AC? Anyways, we should probably head outside and help Jake set up."

Wendy's hazel eyes shifted back out to the window, catching a glimpse of Robin and Jake making out on the back porch. She scrunched up her nose in disgust before turning away once more. "Yeah, I'll be out there in a second. I just need a drink or two first. Where does Jake keep his booze?"

Roy pointed to the staircase around the corner. Following the direction of his hand, Wendy hurried upstairs to check out the Turner's impressive stash of beer. Maybe she was just overthinking things, jumping to conclusions about herself just because of one little homo accident she had with Robin in the truck. Her job had been stressing her out lately, forcing her to work several late shirts, and she was running low on sleep. Her diet had been the best recently either, mostly fast food, so she could just be feeling a bit fatigued. Yeah, that's it. It was the fatigue that was making her feel possessive of Robin. Nothing a little sleep and alcohol couldn't fix! 

She popped the top of a can of Budlight, letting the bitter liquid flow down her throat in one big gulp. There was still one thing weighing heavily on her mind.

Who the hell was Alex and why did Robin call Wendy by that name?


	3. Personal Fowl's Personal Concert...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mohawked Butch Punk rocker Wendy Reichstadt continues to struggle with her feelings for her sexy little blonde roommate Robin Foster. Why does she keep fantasizing about Robin's body....?

All of the band’s closest friends gathered around a bon fire in front of the porch while they played softer, acoustic versions of their favorite, most popular songs on the makeshift stage. The crowd was eager to hear Personal Fowl play gentler renditions of their usual jams, and just as the sun glided down over the horizon, the music began to play.  
Jake Turner was seated in the middle of the back porch, an acoustic guitar in his hands, as he sang with a voice that could make even a nightingale seethe with jealousy. On the lead singer’s left was Roy Pennington as he provided a steady rhythm with his snare drum and single set of cymbals. Since this wasn’t supposed to be a loud, heavy metal concert, he was still able to play as the drummer but without half of the percussion instruments he was used to slamming down his sticks on. Wendy Reichstadt was seated on his right, fingers lightly strumming the strings of another acoustic guitar as she played in sync with Jake’s leading melody. She was normally the bassist for Personal Fowl but her talent didn’t just end with the bass guitar. She also provided back-up vocals to harmonize with Jake’s serene voice, and the melodious mixture of their voices blended into the night air.  
A lot of their friends in the crowd were singing along, enjoying the pleasant change of music style the band was performing, but no one was enjoying the concert more than Robin Foster. She wasn’t particularly fond of heavy metal music or even loud, ear-splitting punk/emo styles, but she had always played the role of the supportive girlfriend by attending most of Personal Fowl’s concerts and even standing in the front row. This time, however, she was actually able to enjoy the sound of her boyfriend’s soothing voice and focus on the heartfelt lyrics he had written himself. This was the first time she didn’t have to worry about being stepped on or even crushed in between punks rocking out and starting mosh pits. Everyone was in a peaceful mood night, thanks to the soft melodies and lack of anger in the chorus, and even Robin couldn’t help but sway to the beat as she stood near the stage.  
Jake’s family didn’t have a lot of spare chairs lying around for the band’s friends to use. Some folks had gotten lucky and managed to nab a chair before they were all taken up, but Robin hadn’t tried to fight anyone for one. She was perfectly content with standing throughout the concert since. It wasn’t like she was wearing heels or anything that would cause her feet to ache. As usual, she was wearing a pair of cute, gold ballet flats that had a single comfortable strap around her ankle to keep her sockless feet from sliding around in them whenever she walked. Her shoes complimented her outfit quite nicely. Since it could get pretty chilly at night in the woods, she had changed out of the tightly fitted white, patterned sundress dress she had worn on the ride up to his family’s villa and wore a pair of red, form-fitting velvet pants and a white, long sleeve blouse to help keep her arms warm. Even though she was quite comfortable in her stylish outfit, the gold flats that she had once deemed highly comfortable were starting to rub the back of her heel in a painful manner. The longer she stood, the more uncomfortable they grew and she feared a blister would form if she didn’t take a seat soon and get off her feet.  
Robin took her eyes off the stage and looked behind her to see if there were any vacant spots. Sadly, all the seats were still taken up. Her eyes, however, did meet with those of a familiar face. Jake’s older sister, Christina Turner, was sitting on one of the wooden bar stools that had a built in back cushion for comfort. She was thirty-two years old, stood at six feet tall, and was as skinny as a rail. She had a long, slender face and her thick, brown curly hair was pulled back into a tight, high pony tail for the evening. Her outfit for the evening was just a pair of comfortable gray sweat pants and a black tank top, something someone might have worn to the gym, she gave Robin a wide, toothy grin as soon as their eyes met.  
Out of all of Jake’s relatives that Robin had the pleasure of meeting so far, Christina was her favorite. Unlike the rest of the Turners, she was a lot more laid back and wasn’t as concerned with the family business like the others. She was working towards being successful on her own without relying on her family’s substantial income, and like Jake, she hoped to one day be completely independent doing the kind of work she loved. Robin hadn’t realized that Christina was going to be here and she was excited to get the chance to talk to her again.  
The lanky brunette beckoned the bombshell over, and Robin happily skipped over to where Christina was sitting.  
“Hey, Robin! Enjoying the show?” She asked in a kind, friendly manner as the band took a five minute intermission to get some water and use the restroom, giving the girls the perfect opportunity to take a second and catch up.  
“Definitely! I always love watching Jake perform,” Robin replied. While it wasn’t exactly true that she always loved Jake’s shows, she had a feeling that Christina didn’t need to know that. She couldn’t help it that loud rock music often gave her headaches. “The only downside is that my shoes are starting to kill my feet. They were three-hundred dollars but I’ve worn five dollar flip-flops more comfortable than these.” She pointed down to her feet, excited to show off the way the gold sparkles glimmered in the light, but a part of her was tempted to just go ahead and kick them off and walk away around barefoot. If she wasn’t worried about stepping on a rusty nail or having another person accidentally smash her toes underneath their boots, she would have done so already.  
“Why don’t you take a seat? These kinds of chairs are built for two if you have the right idea!” Christina giggled as she patted her thighs, encouraging the supermodel to take a seat on her lap.  
Robin smiled brightly at the offer. “Really? Are you sure? I can’t find another seat but I’m worried a blister might form on my heel if I don’t take a break from standing.”  
“Then don’t waste another second!” Christina said. “Get over here!” Reaching for Robin’s elbow, she pulled the younger girl playfully onto her lap so that Robin’s back was facing her. From where she was now sitting atop of Christina, she could still see the show just fine as Jake walked back to the stage to start playing another one of his songs. The crowd started up an applause of encouragement, whistling loudly to let the band know they were doing a great job and they could keep going all night if they wanted to.  
While Robin watched the second half of the show, Christina was showering her with friendly affection. Robin had such long, pretty hair that reminded the brunette of the petals on a sunflower and golden silk. She couldn’t resist running her fingers through her long, luscious locks, twisting the fibers around her fingers and combing out whatever tangles she made.  
Her brother had never really been the greatest at picking girlfriends. When he was in high school, he either dated the other female potheads that could hook him with the best weed, or he’d go for the shy, awkward goth girls that had the personality of wet cardboard. Wet, emo cardboard that hated the world, that is. Seeing him go for a girl like Robin--one that was high class, sugary sweet on the surface, and as pretty as a princess--was a nice change. It was obvious to her that her brother was very much in love with this exceptional young woman, and Christina could clearly see why! There wasn’t an ounce of fat on her slim body and she had legs for days. Robin had the kind of figure, hair, and style that Christina wished she had herself. If anything, at least now she had someone she could think of as a baby sister; someone who’s hair she could play with and someone she could even dress up. The two girls had gone shopping once before where Robin let Christina pick out some fabulous outfits for her to try on before both gals went to get their nails done. Having never been much of the “girly-girl” type, Christina thought it was rather nice to finally have someone she could do a lot of feminine things with since she had always been a little bit of a tomboy growing up and only ever played with Jake or her other male cousins.  
Nuzzling her nose into the nape of Robin’s neck, Christina was braiding Robin’s hair while bouncing the girl on her lap in a jovial manner. Robin didn’t seem to mind being treated like a toddler sitting on her mother’s lap, except she didn’t really appreciate the young woman occasionally tickling her sides. She flinched every time she felt Christina poke or prod at her sides before silently whispering for her to knock it off. She was a very ticklish person and hated when anyone wiggled their fingers against her body, even her friends. Being constantly tickled by her roommate, Wendy, was bad enough and she wished everyone would just give her a break from it every now and then! Her cute reactions to being tickled such as gasping, squeaking like a chipmunk, or squirming around were what prompted her friends to tickle her in the first place, and she only wished she could control her body’s reactions to being touched so everyone would just cut it out and leave her be!  
The way Robin kept making abrupt squeals of astonishment whenever Christina unexpectedly dug her fingers gently into her ribcage was drawing attention to the two of them. Wendy heard the commotion after Robin let out a tiny shriek of surprise when Christina came at her waist with both hands, dancing her fingers all up and down her torso to make her giggle loudly. It wasn’t loud enough to distract Jake from his singing or guitar playing since he was the type to get in the zone and block everything else around him whenever he was performing. Wendy, of course, noticed as she looked up her from her guitar to see her roommate sitting on the lap of another girl. For a moment, Wendy’s fingers ceased their gently strumming of the guitar as she stared at the two women playing around in the audience, but not wanting to throw her fellow bandmates off their rhythm, she quickly continued playing again as if nothing had happened.  
No one had any idea what was going through the rocker chick’s head at that moment as she continued to perform on stage. On the outside, Wendy was calm, cool, and focused. On the inside, however, she was like a volcano on the edge of erupting. She felt herself seconds from exploding as violent, bitter jealousy burned in the coils of her stomach.  
Wendy was the Tickle Monstress, the only beast in this galaxy with the ability to make sweet little Robin scream, laugh, and panic from being attacked by tickles. Seeing another woman taking her place, even her best friend’s sister, was driving her mad with envy. From the looks of it, the busty blonde was trying to get Christina Turner to stop tickling her so she could fully pay attention to the concert without getting distracted, but her pleas were being ignored as she kept getting tickled on and off.  
The urge to hop off the stage and sucker punch Christina right in her jaw was overwhelming, but Wendy was mature enough to swallow her anger and continue playing. This was supposed to a concert for their closest friends and starting a fight with Jake’s sister would undoubtedly cause tension and even ruin the night. If Personal Fowl ever wanted to make it big then they needed to always act professional, even at small events such as this to keep their name from being tarnished.  
But boy did Wendy wish she could pulverize that bitch for touching what was rightfully hers!  
Ever since they had arrived at Jake’s family’s vacation home that day, Wendy had been feeling a strong sense of possessiveness over Robin. She didn’t like that she and Jake were snogging on the back porch earlier, and she hated seeing the little sexpot play around with her other female friends. Wendy wasn’t sure what exactly was going on with her today and why she wanted Robin all to herself, but it was like something inside of her snapped in the car earlier, right after she touched Robin in the most intimate of places. She couldn’t get the feeling of the girl’s slick pussy out of her head, or the way her breasts felt in her hands whenever she copped a feel. Cuddling against Robin’s naked body was always the highlight of her mornings and a huge part of her wanted to explore every inch of the bombshell’s killer body and be able to touch her wherever and whenever she pleased. There were times when Wendy fantasized about making her alluring roommate cum from her fingers, and she even wondered what the girl’s soft flesh tasted like, but it was perfectly normal to be curious about what another girl’s body looked and tasted like, right? Having thoughts like those didn’t automatically mean she was gay. Just maybe a bit curious about what it would be like to be intimate with her super-hot best friend.  
Wendy was confident that she wasn’t in love with Robin. She was straight, after all, and had always hoped that one day she and Roy would get married, maybe even have a kid or two. She couldn’t picture herself dumping Roy and dating Robin instead, or heaven forbid, even get hitched to her. But whether she truly didn’t have any romantic feelings for Robin at all remained to be seen, but there was one thing that was for certain: she didn’t like seeing other people touch Robin’s gorgeous body.  
With a gaze as sharp as a dagger, Wendy glared at Christina who was playfully bumping Robin up and down on her knees. Robin’s juicy tits were jiggling like water balloons on her chest, and other people seemed to have taken notice of the movement of her DD’s. A few guys were checking Robin out, Wendy noticed, and some seemed mesmerized by the movements of her gargantuan melons.  
What pigs, Wendy thought to herself even though she was also often caught staring at Robin’s perfectly shaped breasts as well. It had always blown her mind as to why Jake was always chill when it came to other people, especially men, ogling his girlfriend. He was always so confident that no one could take her away from him no matter how hard some guys tried to get her attention. It was kind of admirable, really, but also kind of stupid that Jake never really tried to assert his dominance towards other males when it came to Robin. If he didn’t start trying to protect what was his, someday someone might actually be successful and swipe her right out from underneath his nose…  
“Pssssssssst, Wendy. The song is over!”  
A sharp whisper from beside her made Wendy whip her head to the side. Both and Jake and Roy were staring at her, puzzled and a little concerned that she had kept playing the chorus over and over even though the song had been done.  
An embarrassed blush shot its way up her neck and to her pale cheeks as she realized she had been so absorbed in her thoughts of Robin that she hadn’t even realized the song was over.  
“S-Sorry,” she grunted. “I was a little distracted.”  
Jake didn’t say anything else but Roy leaned over past him to hiss at his girlfriend. “Get your shit together. We have one song left. Don’t you dare blow this!”  
Wendy nodded and grumbled something intangible under her breath. Roy was always so stern and demanding when it came to Personal Fowl. He was a bit of a perfectionist, determined to make sure all of their shows went off without a single problem, and Wendy often found his overbearing tendencies to be a little obnoxious and off-putting. What did it matter if she screwed up tonight? It was just their friends, and almost everyone was drunk. All she had done was repeat a few chords over and over which was far from a big deal.  
Robin, on the other hand, had certainly noticed something was amiss with her friend. She had watched Wendy unknowingly play off beat towards the end which wasn’t like the mohawk-wearing rocker at all. Something was weighing on her mind, or maybe she was distracted by something, and it had thrown her off her game that night. Deciding to talk to her after the show, Robin didn’t take her eyes off Wendy throughout their final song of the concert, both curious and concerned over her friend’s sudden inability to play to perfection.  
Much to the entire band’s relief, they didn’t encounter any other issues during their last song. The audience erupted into a loud, thunderous applause at the end and even some were begging for an encore. It was getting late, though and Jake insisted that they all call it a night. Not normally a party-pooper, Jake was concerned that if his friends stayed too much longer, they would end up drinking more. More alcohol meant a higher chance of someone doing something stupid to trash the place, and needless to say, Jake did not want anything to happen to his family’s villa. His mother would have his head if there was so much as a single stain of beer on the carpets and it was in his best interest to stay on his mother’s good side in any way that he possibly could.  
Those that were too drunk to drive were encouraged to call for Uber drivers, and Jake even provided them a complimentary discount code using him as a referral. The house was slowly emptying out after the concert as everyone went back to their homes for the evening, but Robin and Wendy were expected to stay the night alongside Jake. Roy was initially going to crash at the villa that night, too, but he offered to drive three of his intoxicated friends home since they didn’t have any cash to pay for a lift.  
Just before Roy was about to leave, he encouraged Wendy to take a step outside with him so the two of them could chat.  
“I don’t know what’s going on with you,” he said in a gruff voice, “but you seem to be very distracted. If something is bothering you, you can always talk to me about it. But I don’t want to see you making careless mistakes like that on stage again. We’re going to be majorly famous, professional rockstars someday so I want to see you start acting like one. There’s no room for laziness now; not when we’ve always come so far.”  
She hated that he could be such a hardass sometimes. As he talked to her in a stern, authoritative manner, he was puffing on his purple, shimmery vape and had his round sunglasses pushed up on the top of his head. Arguing with him whenever he got like this was pointless; the best thing she could do was just smile, nod, and agree with everything he said.  
“Yeah, yeah. I won’t make the same stupid fucking mistakes again,” she sighed as she leaned against a nearby tree. She pulled a cigarette out of the pocket of her loose jeans before firing up her lighter. Unlike Roy, she’d never be caught dead smoking something as childish as a vape; she preferred to get her nicotine fix through good ole’ fashion, cancer-infused cigarettes. “I just have a lot of my mind right now. I’ll be fine before the next concert.”  
Roy didn’t like ever being hard on her or Jake but he just took the band and their music seriously. If he didn’t, then they probably wouldn’t have come as far as they have so far. “Whatever it is that’s bothering you, I hope you’ll find a way to fix it. Sometimes we just have to deal with our problems head on instead of ignoring them. The more you try to push them away instead of dealing with them, the more they’ll bite you in the ass when you least expect it.”  
He had a point. Wendy hadn’t intended to let her jealousy get the better of her to the point it affected her playing, so maybe there were more internal issues that she needed to deal with before she ended up exploding. What if she had let things get so bad that she actually ended up punching Christina?! Or worse, what if she eventually got so pissed at Jake for touching Robin that she ended up punching him instead?! Up until now, Wendy hadn’t accepted that she had a bit of a possessiveness problem when it came to her roommate, and Roy was right—she needed to deal with it before it dealt with her.  
“Did you and Robin have a fight or something?” Roy asked out of the blue, startling Wendy and making her panic for a moment. Did he know what happened in the car, about how she accidentally touched Robin’s sweet, smooth pussy while she was tickling her? No. No, there was no way he could have known about that. They were miles and miles away from the house when it happened so he couldn’t have seen it, and she sincerely doubted that Robin would have told anyone about it. It was embarrassing for both parties and she had a feeling Robin would have rather died than have anyone know that her roommate accidentally touched her most private place.  
After taking a puff of her cigarette to give her a moment to think of something to tell him, Wendy finally responded. “No, of course not. Everything’s good between Robin and I… Why? Did Robin say something to you to make you think we had a fight?”  
Roy shook his head. “No, Robin never really speaks to me anyways. I think she knows I’m not too fond of her. She’s nothing more than a dumb, bimbo slut and I don’t see why you and Jake like that airheaded snob so much.”  
Wendy didn’t like the way he talked about Robin. Ever since Jake met his new girlfriend, Roy had nothing but nasty things to say about her, from the way she talked to the way she dressed. He expressed his disdain towards her to Jake a few times in the past, often comparing her to Yoko Ono and how she would end up bringing out the fall of Personal Fowl if Jake wasn’t too careful. Jake wasn’t much for conflict, and while he believed that Roy was entitled to his own opinion, he had politely asked him to refrain from ever making comments about his girlfriend like that around him in the future. It was his way of politely telling his friend to mind his own business and Roy made sure to only ever make subtle negative comments about Robin here and there whenever Jake was around so as to not cause a rift in their friendship.  
“Robin is my best friend,” the butch explained. “You may think she’s too preppy, but she’s actually a lot of fun to be around and I don’t appreciate the way you speak about her.”  
Roy rolled his eyes before taking another hit of his vape, blowing a cloud of strawberry bubblegum smoke in his girlfriend’s face. “Yeah, well I think she’s nothing but trouble. If she ever breaks Jake’s heart, I worry he’ll go on a bender and be too depressed to focus on the band. Either that or Robin will end up begging him to tie the knot and give up on the band so he can work a simple, honest factory job for the rest of his life to appease her nasty shopping habits.”  
“Come on, Roy. Stop being such a wet blanket. Jake and Robin are good for each other. Everything is going to be just fine with them and Personal Fowl won’t ever break up like the Beatles, okay? I promise,” she replied, trying to reassure him. Truthfully, she could see why he was worried. A few years ago, Jake had been dumped by a girl he had only been dating for a month and it put him in such a bad funk that he didn’t make it to a single band practice for nearly three months. There was no way the band would be able to handle their lead singer failing his duties now. “The best thing we can really do is just support the two of them. They’re so happy together, especially Jake, and he’s been writing a lot more love songs since she came into the picture. Songs about romance have always been a big hit with fans, even in the heavy metal industry, and the songs he writes for Robin are pretty deep and enchanting. You should be grateful for her coming into his life and being his muse, Roy. In a way she’s also my muse, too. She really helps motivate me to do better with my playing.”  
Her comment struck a nerve and Roy clutched the tiny vape tightly in his hand, nearly threatening to break it in two. “I should be your muse, Wendy! Not her! If you want someone to motivate you to do better, just come to me.”  
“Aw, baby,” Wendy frowned, realizing she had hurt his feelings. “Don’t be like that. You know you’re always my number one muse!”  
She reached out to gently touch his chest, but he stepped back and put some distance in between them, not wanting to be touched. “I just wish you would ditch the blonde bitch and come live with me instead. Jake could move out and get a place of his own with Robin. If you and I lived together, we could practice all the time and even write songs together like we used to.”  
Damn. She hated having this conversation with him. Every now and then he would bring up the subject of them living together and she always felt guilty for turning him down. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to move in with him, per se, but she just wasn’t quite ready to take that big of a step in their relationship just yet. She enjoyed having the freedom to do whatever she wanted when she got home, and Roy was a little uptight and even a bit of a neat freak. Sometimes he acted more like a father than he did a boyfriend, and she wasn’t quite ready to be bossed around by him day in and day out. Eventually she would be ready to move in with him but that would mean she would have to bust her doing chores on a daily basis and start learning how to cook. The way things were in her life right now, Robin was the one in charge of the “wifely duties” and scrubbed their apartment to perfection each morning and prepared the yummiest of meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Maybe she was being selfish, and even a little bit spoiled, too, but she wasn’t ready to give up her free housekeeping services from Robin.  
Telling the truth to Roy wouldn’t go over well so Wendy instead smiled sweetly at him with her dark purple lips as she tapped out the ashes of her fading cigarette. “I love you, Roy. You know I do. I just don’t want to rush things. I don’t want you to get sick of me or decide that I’m too messy to live with. I think we need to grow stronger in our relationship before we considering moving in together.”  
“Well, we can solve the whole “messy” thing by just getting you to clean up after yourself every morning,” Roy answered flatly. As usual, he only chose to pick out parts of what she said to answer to.  
Finishing with her cigarette, she threw it to the ground and stepped on it until it was no longer red at the end. “I’m just not ready, okay? We can talk about it again later. I’m going to get back inside and check on Jake. I saw that he had started drinking as soon as the concert ended and I want to make sure he doesn’t get black out drunk without me.”  
Roy was frustrated over the way she dismissed the topic of their future, but that’s just how Wendy was. He knew that if he pushed the matter any further, it would end pushing her away, too. “All right, fine. Just…Just promise me you’ll think about it some more?”  
She smiled. “Yeah, yeah, I promise. Just be safe driving everyone home, okay?” Wendy leaned in to press a quick kiss to her boyfriend’s cheek, bidding him good night before she walked back inside the fancy vacation home.  
Only a handful of people were still hanging around. Some were waiting on their Uber drivers while others were busy chatting away with old friends they hadn’t seen in a while. Christina Turner was among those still loafing around the villa, and Wendy immediately noticed her standing off to the corner talking to Robin.  
From where she stood, Christina was still reaching over to play with the strands of Robin’s long hair. The girls were giggling, both holding onto red cups full of what she could only assume to be liquor. Robin hardly ever drank, as she always preferred to keep her wits about her, but every now and then she would let loose and casually drink with her friends. Her cheeks were flushed a soft shade of pink as she leaned against a nearby wall for support.  
Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Wendy approached the chatting girls, her heavy boots clomping down on the hardwood floor beneath her. Robin’s eyes lit up as her best friend came to the join the conversation, and she caught the masculine rocker off guard as she flung her arms around the back of her neck, hugging her tightly and nearly smothering her with her giant tits (which, of course, Wendy didn’t mind!).  
“Oh, Wendy! You were so awesome tonight! You were so cool up on stage!” Robin enthused, gushing over her best friend and making Wendy blush a little bit in embarrassment.  
“Really? I’m glad you think so,” Wendy muttered, unsure of how to properly respond to such a great compliment. “I mean, I could have done a lot better. I kind of messed up there at the end…”  
Christina was smiling pleasantly to Wendy, completely unaware that she had been the recipient of some vicious death glares while Personal Fowl was performing. “Yeah! You guys are so cool! Your voice harmonizes so well with Jake’s. You two were destined to sing together!”  
It was hard for the punk-rock chick to be nice and polite to the tall, lanky brunette after she had witnessed her snuggling and tickling Robin. Even so, she needed to keep up appearances and at least pretend that she liked Christina at that moment, for Jake’s sake more than anyone’s.  
A quick grumble of “Thanks” was all she could make herself do as she continued to butt into the conversation. “So what were you two talking about over here before I came up?” Wendy asked bluntly, not even caring if she was imposing or not.  
“Oh, I was just telling Robin how much I loved the pictures from her bikini modeling shoot for this month’s edition of the Fit and Fab magazine!” Christina replied, fingers still twirling locks of Robin’s flaxen hair around as if she was addicted to its softness. Robin’s soft, luxurious hair was just so different from her own dry, spirally mop that liked to stick up in every direction if she didn’t cake her head down with hairspray every morning. “I’m such a big fan of Robin’s work. I’d kill to have her figure!”  
Wendy didn’t like just how touchy-feely Christina was still being with Robin, but the busty blonde didn’t really seem to mind it at all. “I really do like modeling, but believe it or not, it’s kind of hard to keep up with. The work is unpredictable and kind of stressful. Some weeks you’ll have photoshoots lined up back to back with little room to breathe in between, while other weeks it’s dead and you’re practically having to beg to get penciled in somewhere. It just depends on the season, really. Right now it’s really slow since summer is over.”  
Robin mostly modeled swimsuits and bikinis for various magazines and summertime was always busy for models like her. It was now September and autumn was right around the corner. Magazines were no longer talking about hot summer fashion or what swimsuits were bound to make heads turn at the beach as they now focused on sweaters and “back to school” type of clothing styles. Swimsuit models wouldn’t be in high demand until the spring so she was starting to wonder what her funds would be looking like in the upcoming months. While she didn’t have to stress about paying rent, she still had other necessities she needed money for. Her phone bill, her car payment, and of course her overwhelming need to buy everything designer brand. As if she’d ever be caught dead shopping at Walmart!  
“I can imagine being a model is tough,” Christina said as she took a step closer to her future sister-in-law, hand gently running up and down her back in a slow, comforting manner “Have you considered finding another job alongside modeling?”  
Wendy was reading way too much into Christina’s movements, hating the way the other woman was getting all chummy with her roommate, and soon the butch was swooping in like a hawk, nearly yanking Robin away from Christina’s long fingers and against her own broad chest. She had an arm swung around Robin’s shoulder, aggressively pulling her into a side hug like normal buds or pals would do.  
“Hey, that just gave me an idea!” Wendy croaked out, trying not to make it too obvious that her sudden affection with Robin was anything other than a friendly side hug. “Why don’t you come work for Galaxy Wellness, Robin?”  
Robin had no choice but to allow herself to be tugged around by Wendy as the weight of the older girl’s heavy arm weighed down on her shoulders. “You mean the gym you work for?”  
Wendy nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! We are actually looking to hire a new receptionist. The pay is good, too, and there are great benefits. You have free access to the gym twenty-four seven and we have a pool and a hot tub, too. It’s not just a gym but a fancy spa, too, so you can even use the tanning beds to keep up your summer tan in the winter, if you wanted.”  
Wendy was second in command at Galaxy Wellness and had been working underneath her boss, Andrea “Andie” Nardino, for years. They had been looking for a new secretary for the past few months but none of the applicants caught Andie’s eye. She was very picky when it came to hiring employees but Wendy had a feeling that her boss would absolutely love Robin.  
“I don’t know…” Robin mumbled, not really convinced that a gym would be the ideal place for a girl like her to work at. While she made sure to always stay in shape by doing activities like jogging or swimming, Robin wasn’t much for sweating or heavy-lifting. She wasn’t physically strong and barely had any muscle mass. If they ever wanted her to pick up any heavy weights for cleaning or assist gym members with the large work-out machines, she wouldn’t be able to be much help. Plus, the thought of being around so many sweaty men and women day in and day out didn’t really sound too appealing.  
Wendy could see the hesitance on her face and she knew she’d have to push to get Robin to consider it more. If Robin worked for her, the two of them could spend a lot more time with each outside of work. Wendy always hated leaving her at the apartment while she went to work all day, and she could only imagine the kinds of shenanigans the two of them could get into that would make work a much more exciting place to be.  
Robin was trying to slip out from underneath Wendy’s arm, but the older girl instead wrapped an arm around her tiny waist, keeping her glued to her hip. “It’s a gym just for women so you won’t ever have to worry about men hitting on you. Plus, we won’t expect you to do any physical labor, if that’s what you’re worried about. You’d just be sitting at a desk all day, answering phones and checking people’s memberships as they come into the gym. We have two separate office rooms—one for the work out room and one for the spa—and we need someone to work at both. I think you’d really enjoy working at the spa, especially. It’s nice and relaxing in there, and you can even use the hot tub whenever you’re on your break.”  
The more Wendy hyped up the job, the more Robin started to consider it. She did say the pay was well, after all, and the thought of being able to sit and soak in a hot tub on her breaks sounded nice. Also, working at a gym would motivate her to stay fit throughout the fall and winter season. She wasn’t the type to ever indulge herself on snacks or overeat during the holidays, but it was easy to be more active during the summertime when she spent most of her free time hanging out at the pool or beach.  
“Well, if you think you can help me get the job, I’ll bring by my application there on Monday,” the blonde said with a smile. Getting another part-time job would definitely ease some of her financial stress, even if working at a gym would probably not be nearly as luxurious as Wendy was trying to make it out to be. A job was a job, and seeing as how Robin hadn’t quite made it to world-famous supermodel status yet, she couldn’t afford to be too picky on where she got some extra cash from.  
“I’m sure you’ll be hired on the spot. My boss, Andie, is going to be thrilled over your ‘qualifications’ and ‘assets’,” Wendy grinned as she wagged her eyebrows up and down. Andie was very picky as to who she wanted to sit at the front desk. Galaxy Wellness had a strict “females only” access rule which meant that it was a hot spot for the lesbian community in San Diego. Most of the gym members were women in their 30’s and 40’s so having a cute, sexy, young babe sitting at the front desk was bound to make their members flock to their location. Andie had wanted to hire someone hot and slim to be some nice eye candy for the members and Robin was more than qualified to fit the role!  
Robin had no idea what kind of work she was in for but she was grateful to have such a good friend looking out for her like that. “Thanks, Wendy. I’ll do my best!” She said happily, both nervous and excited to start a new job. If she ended up actually getting hired, that is.  
“Hey, don’t sweat. And if worst comes to worst and Andie decides to hire someone else, I’d be happy to hire you as a personal stripper!” The mohawk-wearing biker chick purred as she reached out to grab a fistful of Robin’s tight ass, squeezing it roughly.  
Robin jumped lightly as she was groped, and Christina, who had been kind of on the outskirts of the conversation since Wendy walked up, laughed nervously and awkwardly as she found it difficult to respond to the other woman’s oddly flirtatious behavior towards Robin.  
“Well, uh, it’s been a lot of fun!” Christina chirped out before taking another long swig of her beer. “But I’m going to try and hitch a ride with someone and head home.”  
Wendy tried to appear disappointed over Christina announcing her leave, but she couldn’t wipe the big, goofy grin on her face. “Awwww, that’s too bad. Be careful going home.”  
Robin finally managed to wiggle away from Wendy long enough to throw her arms around Christina’s neck tightly, hugging her just as she had done her roommate a few moments ago. “Oh, Chrissy! It was so good seeing you! We definitely need to hang out soon and have a girl’s night or something.”  
Christina hugged Robin back tightly, her hand running up and down her back as she let the embrace linger on for as long as possible. “Of course, Robbie! Why don’t we have lunch sometime this week? It’ll be my treat! We can even go shopping afterwards. And hey, if you end up getting that job at Galaxy Wellness, maybe I can even join so the two of us can hang out more!”  
Wendy was vividly perturbed by the girls’ closeness, and she most certainly didn’t like their exchange of their stupid little nicknames for each other. Ugh, if Christina did end up trying to join the gym just so she could see Robin more, she’d have to do something about her. There was no way she could stomach seeing her ugly horse-like face every day.  
The two pals finished saying their good-byes and Christina was finally out the door. There were still a few other people loitering in the living room but the house was close to fully emptying out for the night. Robin pulled her phone out of the pocket of her red pants and frowned over the time.  
“Wow, it’s this late already? Man, I had no idea. I think I’m going to go ahead and retire for the evening,” she said after releasing a loud yawn she had been holding back. Throughout the night, she had been sipping on a cup of vodka and lemonade. She wasn’t a big fan of alcohol because it always made her extremely sleepy. She only had the one cup but she had a feeling she’d end up sleeping like a rock throughout the whole night.  
“Have you decided which room you’re going to sleep in?” Wendy asked as she shoved her hands into her pockets as she rocked back and forth on the thick heels of her boots.  
Robin thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. “I think Jake wanted us to sleep in the master bedroom. He’s pretty drunk right now and hanging out with one of his buddies out on the back porch. He could be awhile. You know how talkative he gets after a few beers.”  
Wendy chuckled. “Oh, yeah. I know. Last time we hung out at a bar, he ended up talking the bartender’s head off for an hour past closing time. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t stay up too late. You just go ahead and get your sweet ass ready for bed.”  
After yawning again, Robin bid Wendy goodnight and went upstairs to the master bedroom. This would be the first night in a long time that the two roommates wouldn’t be snuggled up next to each other in bed. Wendy was a bit disheartened over the fact that she wouldn’t get to spoon the delicious babe and that Jake would be the one to share a bed with those big tits tonight, but it couldn’t be helped. If she tried to push at all, it would only make her look suspicious.  
Wendy busied herself for the next hour by straightening up the kitchen so it wouldn’t be an utter disaster in the morning. She wasn’t always a lazy, selfish house guest; sometimes she could be thoughtful. After mopping up the sticky floors from all the spilled beers and after throwing away all the plastic red cups that were lying around in every room, Wendy was about to call it a night until she noticed someone sleeping on the couch.  
Everyone had gone home for the night, either after sobering up and driving themselves home or by calling for an uber, so there shouldn’t have been anyone else dangling behind. It was already close to three a.m. and Wendy wasn’t sure who could have possibly crashed on the Turner’s couch without Jake fussing at them to leave.  
Much to Wendy’s surprise, there wasn’t a random straggler snoring away on the couch but Jake Turner himself. He was lying on his stomach, arm draped over the side of the couch, as his mouth fell open. His long, brown hair was a complete mess and he was still in his jeans and t-shirt that he wore during the concert. He must have drunk too much and passed out before he could make it up the stairs which meant that Robin was all alone in that large, king-size bed in the master bedroom.  
Waking Jake up and helping him up the stairs seemed like such a hassle, and Wendy wasn’t in the mood to carry his drunk ass anywhere. It would be a shame, however, if Robin had to sleep all alone in that big, scary bedroom without someone to cuddle. Being the kind, generous woman she was, Wendy took it upon herself to join the little bunny in bed.  
Creeping up the stairs quietly so as to not alert Jake, she made her way towards the master bedroom in the far corner of the house. The door was unlocked since Robin had wanted to make sure Jake could get in without disturbing her sleep, and Wendy quietly twisted the doorknob and let herself in.  
Robin often wanted to sleep with a night light on whether she was alone in bed or not. Wendy always assumed the girl might’ve been afraid of the dark, so she never minded letting Robin sleep one plugged into the wall by their bed. The Turners didn’t have a night light so Robin had no choice but to sleep with the bedside lamp on, keeping the room somewhat bright as she snoozed away. Wendy was grateful for the brightness of the room since it gave her a good view of the naked girl sprawled out on the bed with the covers scattered around her.  
Her legs were spread wide eagle, giving Wendy the perfect view of her slit. This wasn’t the first time Wendy had seen her roommate’s pussy spread open like that before since Robin had always slept naked, but this was the first time Wendy actually felt compelled to get a good, long look at it.  
She had such a nice, pink flower that was shaved to smooth perfection. Her clit looked like a tiny button in the center of her petals, and it looked good enough to eat. Wendy could feel herself getting moist the longer she stared at Robin’s pretty pussy, and she quietly closed the door behind her and tip-toed towards the bed so she could get a better look at it.  
When she had accidentally brushed her fingers up against the other girl’s cunt in the car, she couldn’t quit thinking about it. She wondered what it smelled like, what it tasted like, and if Robin was the time to cum easily from stimulation. Was she super sensitive? Was she a squirter? Damn, there were so many things Wendy wanted to know and the temptation to play with her friend’s pussy was impossible to ignore.  
She recalled Roy’s words in her head as she found herself crawling on top of the large bed so she could sit in between Robin’s spread legs.  
“Whatever it is that’s bothering you, I hope you’ll find a way to fix it. Sometimes we just have to deal with our problems head on instead of ignoring them. The more you try to push them away instead of dealing with them, the more they’ll bite you in the ass when you least expect it.”  
While she had a feeling her boyfriend wouldn’t approve of her giving into her sexual hunger towards another woman, she knew he’d want her to face her problems head on. Wendy was so certain she wasn’t gay but her curiosity of what it would be like to kiss another woman, to suck on her tits and taste her pussy, was driving her close to insanity. If she didn’t find a way to satiate her curiosity, she’d never be able to think clearly. She’d end up making mistakes during concerts or find herself so distracted by thoughts of Robin that she would never be able to focus clearly on her music again.  
At least, that’s how she justified her actions as she leaned in to take a quick whiff of Robin’s sweet, juicy peach. God, she smelled better than the frosting of a vanilla cupcake, and the urge to see if she tasted like it, too, was too much for her to fight against.  
With a slow, careful flick of her tongue, Wendy leaned forward and slipped her tongue inside of Robin’s folds. She felt the girl shudder beneath her but she was still breathing so heavily, still so deep in her slumber, that she didn’t move or even try to close her legs.  
Testing the waters again, Wendy rolled her tongue over the other girl’s clit in a slow, circular motion to see if Robin showed any signs of waking up. Nothing. Not even a flinch. Robin had drank more than usual and not even an earthquake could make her stir.  
This was her chance. If Wendy wanted to indulge herself in her roommate’s body, now was the time to do it. She may not ever get a chance like this again. Both Jake and Robin were completely passed out and no one else was in the house.  
Robin’s pussy was all hers.  
Wendy situated herself in between the girl’s legs, getting nice and comfortable for her sensual feast. She licked at the girl’s clit again, finding her honeyed flavoring to be a delight to her taste buds. It was like she found new favorite flavor of ice cream as she let Robin’s sweetness linger on her tongue before she continued to lap at it like a salivating dog.  
At first, Robin didn’t move an inch as her friend assaulted her clit with her feisty tongue. Wendy was even able to slide her tongue inside her hole, taking note of the rising wetness the blonde was secreting the longer Wendy ate her out.  
“What a dirty little slut. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Wendy whispered under her breath before she dove in to get some more of her pussy’s juices. It was when the butch started suckling on her clit did Robin finally begin to stir, and the blonde muttered something loud enough for Wendy to make out.  
“Alex…Alex, stop….I’m not a lesbian…Please leave my pussy alone…”  
There was that name again. Alex.  
“Please…Please, stop…You’ll make me cum…I don’t want to cum in your mouth…”  
She was dreaming something hot and steamy, Wendy guessed, but she had a feeling it was more like she was reliving a memory than just simply dreaming. She should have stopped and left the girl alone but the works of her tongue was making Robin’s body respond in erotic ways, and she had even warned her perpetrator that she might cum.  
Wendy licked her lips. There was no way she could stop now, not when she was so close to witnessing Robin orgasm.  
She went back to attacking her clit, this time with faster flicks. The faster she licked, the more she could feel Robin’s legs start to spasm. The girl was squirming around in bed, spasming in her sleep, and all it took was a few more nibbles against her pearl to finally make her cum.  
“No…No! Alex…Alex, I’m cumming! Alex…Please!”  
Robin repeated that one name over and over as she finally came hard in her sleep. A wave of creamy nectar flowed against Wendy’s lips as she happily lapped down every drop of it. She kept slurping up the blonde’s juices, helping her ride out the waves of her electrifying orgasm, until Robin finally stopped jerking and settled down.  
The busty model made a few whimpering sounds, as if her erotic dream was more of a nightmare than anything, before she finally closed her legs and rolled over on her side. Wendy quickly pulled back, both satisfied and horrified at the sexual abuse she had just inflicted on her best friend. Would Robin even remember this all the following morning? And if she did, would she realize that it wasn’t a phantom of her dreams that had gone down on her but her own beloved roommate whom she loved and trusted with all of her heart?  
Wendy snuck out of the room and closed the door behind her before retreating to another guest bedroom down the hallway.  
There was no way to tell if her actions were going to have any consequences or not just yet. She would just have to wait until morning. With the smell of Robin’s cunt still on her lips, Wendy changed into her pajamas and jumped into bed, her own dreams filled with erotic undertones as she slept heavily throughout the night.


	4. Act II Pt. 1 - Robin's new job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy continues to reflect on her sexual feelings for her delicious little blonde roommate Robin Foster. Wendy also gets Robin a new job at the local gym that Wendy is the manager at. And lastly, we see the return of a familiar face...

“Congratulations, Robin Foster! You’re hired! Your first day of work will be Monday at nine o’clock. We look forward to having you work with us as our secretary at Galaxy Wellness!”  
No words had ever made Robin feel more elated. She had landed her first office job and she couldn’t have been more excited! Although modeling was great, it just didn’t pay enough, and the hours were finicky. But now all her financial worries had been washed away as Andie Nardino hired her on the spot, delighted to have her on board as Galaxy Wellness’s newest and hottest secretary.  
Wendy was to thank for her immediate hire. After working for Galaxy Wellness for the past eight years, she was practically second in command and had put in a good word for Robin to her manager. It was an independent gym and spa in downtown San Diego, and most of their members were a part of the LGBTQ community. They had more female than male members, so having a sexy blonde secretary working the front desk was bound to draw in more customers. A little eye candy never hurt anyone, and since Galaxy Wellness was known to try and cut costs around every corner, having Robin lure in more customers with her outstanding beauty was bound to be a good business move for them.  
“Oh, Wendy! Thank you so much! I can’t believe Andie hired me on the spot like that! This is so exciting!” Robin giggled as she sat in the passenger seat of Wendy’s truck. The mohawk-sporting butch had offered to drive Robin back and forth from the interview so she was the first one to hear about Robin’s successful interview, even before Jake Turner.  
With her eyes on the road, Wendy casually had one hand on the wheel while the other rested gently on top of Robin’s thigh, patting her skin gently. “You did good, kid! You really impressed Andie! Don’t worry, I’ll teach you all the ropes so you’ll be an expert at your job in no time. If you’d like, I can go ahead and go over some of your basic duties now. We really liked how our last secretary did things, but she ended up having to quit because she got pregnant and was going to become a full-time stay at home mom. We really liked how she implemented a new scheduling system so I’m sure Andie will want you to do things how Janet did them before.”  
“That won’t be a problem!” The blonde smiled. “Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it! I’m just so very grateful I have a job now. I can now pay my cell phone bill and help pay for gas to go to Personal Fowl’s shows in L.A.! I’m sure my parents will be happy that I now have the money to come back home on the weekends to visit them every now and then, too.”  
“Great,” Wendy grinned. “Well, let’s get started!”  
As they drove back home from Galaxy Wellness, Wendy filled her in on what working there would be like for Robin. For starters, there were only four other employees—Wendy Reichstadt herself, Andie Nardino who was the boss, one athletic trainer, and one personal trainer. Her job would be pretty simple: answer phone calls, schedule sessions for members with the trainers, assist people with their memberships, and help the trainers with whatever they needed, even if that meant she had to go on a few coffee runs here or there. Scheduling training sessions and classes would be the most vital role of her job but they had a large whiteboard next to the front desk that would help Robin keep track of everything and so she wouldn’t accidentally ever schedule conflicting times for her fellow coworkers.  
Robin liked to believe she was very personable and charismatic, so answering phones and providing basic customer service wouldn’t be a problem. It sounded really easy, the more she thought about it, and with her excellent ability to pay close attention to detail, she’d earn herself a raise in no time!  
“What am I allowed to wear to work?” She asked, figuring she would have to wear a baggy t-shirt with the gym’s logo on it and some very unflattering work pants. Whenever she used the gym at her old house in Beverly Hills, all the workers wore very ugly uniforms so this would probably end up being the worst aspect of her job.  
“I actually talked a bit with Andie about that earlier,” Wendy replied as she never took her eyes off the road before her, hand still seated comfortably on Robin’s exposed thigh. “Since you’re our secretary, we think it’d be fine if you wore trendy dresses and miniskirts. You have an amazing body and it’d be a shame to hide it. Plus, our members can look at you and see how thin and toned you are, and they can use it as motivation to keep hitting the treadmill longer. You’ll be kind like our poster girl; the girl who has a body everyone wants!” She specifically chose to leave out the part where Andie thought Robin might draw in more lesbians from the town once word got around that Galaxy Wellness hired a breathtaking supermodel to work at the front desk, but claiming that she could be a motivation for people’s fitness goals worked just as well and came off a lot less creepy than the truth.  
Robin was pleased to hear that. “Oh, that’s amazing! I have so many cute and sexy dresses that show off my flat stomach and toned legs, so I’m glad I’ll be able to wear them!” For the interview, she had chosen to wear something a lot more modest and professional than what she normally wore to places like the mall or the beach. She was wearing a gray blazer over a hot pink shirt with a matching gray pencil skirt underneath. With a pearl necklace around her neck, she looked like the way Barbie would during a career fair, and the black leather flats she wore on her sockless feet only added to her elegant appearance. Robin always hated panty-hose and never wore them which of course delighted Wendy as she began rubbing the blonde’s thigh a little higher in a slow, sensual manner.  
“Everyone at Galaxy Wellness is super nice so you don’t have to worry about being so uptight. Just be yourself, okay?” The purple haired woman encouraged. “We already have your schedule set out for you. For the first part of the day, from 9 a.m. until 12 p.m., you’ll be working at the front desk of the main room where the gym is. So just be sure to greet everyone who comes in and answer all their questions to the best of your ability. At noon, you’ll have an hour lunch break. You and I can even go out and grab something together if you like! I know of a few great sandwich joints within walking distance.”  
“Sounds great!” Robin nodded.  
“From 1 p.m. until 5 p.m., we’ll have you work at the desk in the spa and pool area. Just to give you a heads it, it can get very warm in that area. We keep our pool heated up eighty-five degrees at all times, and the sauna is right next door so it gets extra hot and humid. We call the main area where the gym is as Room 1, and the area with the pool as Room 2. I mostly work in Room 2 so you’ll see me a lot when you’re working at the desk in the pool area,” Wendy continued to explain, making sure she wasn’t leaving out any big details. “We don’t have an official office in Room 2 so the desk is maybe about ten feet away from the pool. Don’t worry, we’ll hook you up with a uniform for your hours during that time of day so you won’t have to sweat in your pretty little dresses. We’ll be sharing a desk so I’ll find ways to make sure you keep cool throughout the afternoon, as well.”  
Wendy gave her a quick squeeze on her thigh which tickled the pretty blonde, and she jumped up lightly in her seat. “H-Hey! Don’t tickle me!”  
“Oh? You mean you don’t want me doing this?” Wendy teased, as she began to spider crawl her fingers up and down Robin’s bare legs. Goosebumps were forming along Robin’s skin and she squealed with laughter as Wendy assaulted her leg with plenty of playful tickles.  
“HA HA HA HA! HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE! WENDY, PLEASE STOP!” Robin shrieked as she squirmed around the passenger seat, wrinkling up her very fancy suit.  
It had only been a week since the incident at the party at the Turner’s fancy villa in the woods. The night had started in a very similar fashion as this where Wendy was tickling the busty babe in the passenger seat while she drove, except last time she had accidentally ended up slipping her fingers inside of her friend’s underwear and unknowingly tickled her pussy. Neither girl had mentioned that incident since it happened, and Wendy preferred it that way. There was, however, an even bigger incident that she dared not to ever speak of again, mostly because she was certain Robin didn’t even remember it.  
The night of the party, Robin had drank a little too much vodka for someone of her height and weight. It didn’t take much to get her tipsy and she was always a heavy sleeper whenever she drank, so she had no idea hat Wendy had tip-toed into her room and watched her sleep. Simply watching her sleep wasn’t the only crime Wendy committed that night, though. While Robin slept blissfully unaware of the intruder in her room, Wendy had gone down on her, tasting the sweetness of her pussy with her curious tongue until the blonde climaxed in her sleep. Wendy could still remember the taste of honey on her lips after drinking down Robin’s savory juices, but the next morning, Robin hadn’t the faintest clue anything that happened to her while she slept. She was her usual chipper self, not giving anyone any indication that had something erotic had happened to her that night. Well, at least she was chipper until she was puking her guts up after drinking so much. Hangovers were a bitch, the blonde learned the hard way, and Wendy had graciously taken care of her while she recovered.  
It was a good thing Robin had drank so much. Wendy’s gut told her that if Robin ever found out that she ate her out while she was unconscious, she would never forgive her. She would probably move out and find a new apartment, refusing to ever speak to Wendy ever again, and losing her friendship would be even more soul-crushing than an actual break-up. Did she feel a little guilty for committing sexual assault against her roommate? Of course. She wasn’t a monster! Wendy actually deeply cared about Robin…but that was precisely why she licked her pussy in the first place. She had to. It was like something had taken over her, forcing her to commit cunnilingus on her best friend, out of both curiosity and revenge.  
Wendy had been so confused about her sexuality ever since Robin came into her life. Normally attracted to men, Wendy hadn’t ever really thought much about the female form until the slutty little blonde started skipping around their apartment naked, practically opening herself up for a sexual attack. She was always flirting and teasing Wendy with her delicious body, and whether she was aware of what she was doing to Wendy was irrelevant. She loved using her body to get attention, even from females, even if she refused to admit it out loud. Why else would she constantly walk around naked, flaunting off her body, if she didn’t want someone to appreciate it? Maybe Robin even liked Wendy’s playful responses, like when she pinched her butt or grabbed a handful of her large, juicy tits. She often laughed whenever Wendy jokingly flirted with her or made dirty remarks about her body, so that could only mean she was eating up the attention.  
It was all Robin’s fault that Wendy started questioning her sexuality in the first place. If anything, it served her right to get her pussy eaten in her sleep! If she didn’t want to be objectified, she wouldn’t act like a ditzy slut or show off her body to Wendy every chance she got.  
At least that’s what Wendy had to tell herself to keep herself from drowning in guilt. She liked to think that her going down on her roommate was payback for the way she made her suddenly grow an interest in the female body, and thanks to that, her relationship with Roy Pennington had suffered. Although they had been dating for years, they had never experienced a rift in their relationship until that point. Ever since Wendy had accidentally touched Robin’s soft clit and tasted her yummy peach, she just couldn’t stop thinking about women in a sexual manner. It made her not want to have sex with Roy anymore, and every time he initiated a love-making session, she would come up with an excuse as to why they couldn’t. She would claim she was on her period, or that she had a headache and didn’t think she could get in the mood because of it. She felt bad she was constantly having to lie to her boyfriend to get out of having sex with him, but she couldn’t help the fact that she had zero interest in him sexually at the moment. All she could think about was Robin’s tight pussy and the way the girl moaned when she flicked her tongue across her clit. Wendy never did find out whose name Robin kept calling out while she went down on her, and of course she wasn’t brave enough to ask and risk Robin finding out what she did to her that night without her consent.  
If Wendy was being honest with herself, she was secretly hoping that spending more time with Robin at work would somehow satiate her crush on her. She hoped being with her twenty-four seven would possibly make her get sick of the blonde and her prissy attitude, and that she would get over her crush relatively quickly so things could go back to normal with Roy. She was confident her relationship with Roy could survive anything, even something as major as her temporarily being completely disinterested in sex, but the only way things could go back to the way they were would be if she got bored with Robin and moved on. Oh, how she could only hope! It was driving her crazy lusting after someone she could never have.  
When they finally got back to their one-bedroom apartment, Robin happily skipped inside, ready to change out of her business attire. Something this fancy, something this professional, just didn’t suit her, she believed, and she was excited to work at a place that would let her wear cute, skimpy dresses. All in all, she felt like this job was a perfect fit for her, and vice versa, and she couldn’t wait to start working there in just a few days.  
When she got upstairs, she quickly took off all her clothes and hung up her suit in the closet of Wendy’s bedroom. There wasn’t a lot of room for either girl to store a lot of clothes in the tiny closet, and Robin couldn’t help but wonder if she would eventually make enough money to get her own place in the next few months. While she did love living with her new best friend, she missed having her privacy and plenty of space to put all her clothes. It was just so cluttered and almost claustrophobic in their tiny, matchbox sized apartment, and she was looking forward to the day she could have a bed all to herself again.  
Wendy could be a little overbearing at times, although Robin would never say it out loud, and she didn’t like how flirtatious the older girl always was. Yes, she knew she only made perverted jokes in jest and she only groped her to tease her, but Robin did wish she wouldn’t go so far at times. Robin didn’t like to be touched that way by other women since it reminded her of the dark days with Big Brenda, Trudy the Tickling Clown, Nelda, and of worst of all, Alex Denton. Robin was completely heterosexual through and through, and the only person she had eyes for was Jake Turner. It often made her uncomfortable when Wendy would touch her inappropriately or when she grabbed her out of nowhere, but she’d never say anything to her about it. Wendy was nice enough to let her stay in her apartment rent-free, and the last thing she wanted to do was cause tension by letting her know that her sexual, flirtatious actions were unwanted. Nothing would ruin a friendship quicker than that!  
She needed to always be on Wendy’s good side. Too much was at risk if she wasn’t. Wendy was Jake’s best friend, so if there was ever tension between the two girls, then there would be tension between her and Jake. She also needed Wendy for housing and transportation since Wendy normally drove her places, and starting from today, she would be relying on Wendy for job security.  
If putting up with Wendy’s sexual advances and crude sense of humor meant that Robin could continue to live comfortably, it was just a sacrifice she’d have to make. Things were going too well in her life right now to do anything to jeopardize them! And it wasn’t like Wendy was anything like Alex or those other dirty old hags from her past. No, she was different. Wendy was straight, as was obvious by the fact she had a boyfriend, and her only problem was that she didn’t understand personal boundaries. She probably grew up with a lot of brothers, or at least a lot of male friends, and didn’t understand female friendship etiquette which would explain why she was so tomboyish and acted like a “dude”. It didn’t mean she was a bad person or that her motives were bad; it just meant she lacked in social skills when it came to interactions with other girls.  
As far as Robin concerned, Wendy wasn’t a bad person and shouldn’t have been compared with people like Alex Denton. In fact, if it wasn’t for Wendy, Robin might have caved from an anxiety attack the morning after the concert at Jake’s family’s villa when she received a text from a horrific blast from her past.  
The concert and party at the villa had been so fun. She had gotten to hang out with Wendy, Jake, and even Christina Turner. She got to drink and enjoy a night of fun and laughter, and even if she had been too tipsy to remember getting to bed safely that night, she knew she had gotten one of the best nights of sleep of her life. She had woken up feeling so light, so refreshed, even though she couldn’t remember any of her dreams. Robin was usually a very light sleeper but a deep dreamer. She almost always remembered her dreams vividly the next morning, even her nightmares, so it was nice waking up to a blank slate. Due to her traumatic past, she often had nightmares recounting horrific memories of people like BB or Alex, and it wasn’t uncommon for her to wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat. Wendy had never noticed, though, thankfully, since not even an earthquake could stir her from her sleep. All in all, it was nice having a night of freedom as she slept peacefully in the guest bedroom and woke up feeling fresh as a daisy. Jake hadn’t joined her in bed that night since he was passed out on the couch from drinking too much, so she could only venture a guess that her excellent night of sleep was all thanks to her being finally able to sleep in a big bed all to herself.  
Overall, the concert had been great, the party had been great, her sleep that night had been great…but her good mood was instantly ruined by getting a text later that morning.  
“Hey,” the text message read. “It’s Jim. Jim McNutt. I hope you didn’t forget about me. I noticed you changed your number, but I was able to find it after doing some digging. I know that you moved to San Diego to start up a new life, but you can’t run from your demons.”  
Receiving his ominous text had nearly given her a heart attack. Dread washed over her like a monsoon, drowning her in anxiety and making her palms all sweaty. She could hardly breathe as she read his message over and over, unsure of what to do or if she should even respond. What could Jim McNutt possibly want?! There was nothing he needed from her anymore. She had no connection to his friend, Dave Johnson, nor his ex-girlfriend, Alex Denton. He should absolutely not be texting her for any reason.  
“What do you want, Jim?” She had ended up asking him.  
Deep down, a part of her already knew the answer. Jim probably needed another favor, much like how he demanded her join him on an adventure into the woods to locate his great grandfather’s secret “treasure” which ended up being a homicidal, man-hating robot named Selene XOXO. Just like last time, if he needed another favor, she knew she had to comply no matter what his demands were.  
Jim had some very incriminating evidence of Robin engaging in lesbian activity with Alex Denton. Even though it had all been against her will, that level of blackmail was bound to ruin the peacefulness of her new life. She was completely heterosexual in every way, never once being interested in another woman sexually, and she didn’t want Jake or her new friends thinking she was secretly a lesbian. Without context, no one would know that the video featuring Alex eating her out at Jim’s house was nonconsensual with the audio removed. That video alone would be enough to ruin her and her reputation, and after working so hard to leave her tragic past behind her, she would do whatever she needed to keep her secrets locked up.  
Jim had eventually messaged her back after five long minutes of waiting.  
“I’ll be needing your assistance again in the upcoming weeks. I expect that you won’t try and block my number or ignore me when I call. I have that video ready to send out to your parents, your friends, and even your new boyfriend, Jake Turner, if you don’t respond within twenty-four hours of receiving my call. I look forward to speaking with you later—J.M.”  
That text message alone was enough to make her run to the bathroom and throw up. She had been so careful to delete all of her social media accounts, to change her number and address so that no one from her past could find her in San Diego, but Jim had been way too clever, way too tech-savvy, for her to run from.  
Her nightmare was far from over. She should have known better than to think she’d ever be free from Jim, Alex, or any of those other monsters that constantly harassed and assaulted her!  
While she was throwing up, Wendy had rushed to her side, comforting her and holding her hair back. She thought it was just because Robin was hungover; she had no idea it was because she was internally suffering. Wendy had been so kind, so caring, and so compassionate as she took care of the poor blonde while she was sick, and it made the clouds in Robin’s dreary world slowly disperse.  
She loved her new life. She loved her new friends. There was no way she would let Jim destroy the happiness she had worked so hard to build, even if she had to get her hands dirty and help him out on another absurd mission.  
\------------------  
A few days passed and it was time for Robin to start her new job. She hadn’t received any more texts from Jim since the morning after the Personal Fowl concert, but she knew it was going to happen eventually. Until then, she just needed to keep her shoulders squared, her chin held high, and continue giving it her all until all of her dreams came true. Her first step would be to do a fantastic job at her new work, and it was finally time for her to show Galaxy Wellness what all she was capable of!


	5. Robin's First Week at Galaxy Wellness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin starts her new job at the local Gym that Wendy is the Manager at.

Her new job had certainly been keeping her busy. Her job was to work as the secretary of the two desks at Galaxy Wellness, and she had never realized just how much work being a secretary was. If Robin wasn’t greeting members or encouraging others to sign up on the company’s social media accounts, she was running errands all over town for the other gym trainers and employees and doing her best to keep them happy. Before the personal trainers even came into work each morning, she had to make sure she had already picked them up coffees from the Starbucks across town before she even pulled into the parking lot. Lunch time was also busy because it was her responsibility to pick up and deliver whatever they wanted from nearby food joints in a timely manner, and if traffic was bad, it would cut into her own lunch break so she would barely have enough time to eat. Whenever she was finally at one of the desks, however, the phones were constantly ringing off the hook or members were hounding her with questions about the gym amenities, reminding her that the day’s tasks were never over until five o’clock.   
As busy as her job was, Robin didn’t really mind how hectic things got. The days went by pretty fast and she got to spend what little breaks she had relaxing in the hot tub. She worked at the front desk in the main work out room during the morning time, and in the afternoon she would work at the desk in the spa and sauna area. While she had the freedom to dress however she wanted when she worked at the front desk, she was required to wear a swimsuit in the spa area. It made sense considering how hot and steamy it got in that room from the rising steam of the hot tub, and if it wasn’t for the fact that she was the only one who wore a bikini, she wouldn’t have complained. The company offered employee swimsuits with the Galaxy Wellness logo embroidered on the front, but Robin was unable to fit into any of the one-piece swimsuits. Her hourglass figure was just too curvy for the swimsuits to handle. The one-piece swimsuits were just too tight and restricted her movements, but the bikinis they had were a lot more comfortable even though they still showed ample amounts of skin. Most companies would frown upon one of their female employees walking around in a bikini where the tits were popping out in the front and the ass was hanging out in the back, but Andie strongly encouraged it.   
“If it was anyone else,” Andie had said, “I would have been against it. But you have such a great body and I think our customers will enjoy the view!”   
Andie wasn’t like most bosses. Big, thick, and kind of butchy, Andie was a bit of a pervert. Robin often caught the woman checking her out anytime they passed by each other in the gym. Andie often licked her dry, chapped lips every time Robin paraded around in her bikini to work in the spa area, but Robin tried to ignore her boss’s lecherous gaze. Andie was her boss and it wasn’t like Robin had the guts to tell her not to stare at her like she was a hunk of meat! That would be a sure way to get her fired.   
Her first week on the job had been relatively tough, but Wendy had been a great trainer. Her mohawk wearing roommate had taught her how to check people’s gym badges as they came into the building and how to sign new members up. She taught Robin the proper way to answer the phone and what types of classes and training sessions Galaxy Wellness offered. A new personal trainer had started the same week, so when Wendy wasn’t training Robin, she had to go help train the other new employee to make sure they also understood their job. Before she had even been officially hired, Robin had been told that she would be sharing a desk in the afternoon with Wendy and would work closely together with her, but Wendy had been too busy teaching the ropes to the other new employee so they hadn’t had a chance to really work at the second desk together. There was only one chair at that desk, so Robin had been wondering how that was going to work out. Surely the company had already thought of that and had ordered a second chair for the desk, or maybe they were planning on expanding the work area. The desk in the spa room was kind of tiny and it looked like two people working at it would make for a cramped atmosphere, but she had yet to inquire about it. There were just too many other things on her plate and that was just a bridge they would have to cross whenever they got to it.   
As her first week came to an end, Robin wasn’t entirely sure what she thought of her new job at Galaxy Wellness. The pay was really nice for California and so were the hours, but it wasn’t the most comfortable working atmosphere. The gym members, she feared, might end up causing her a lot of problems later on. Most of their customers were females, she had learned, and they were part of the LGBTQ community. A lot of the women had arm muscles as big as Robin’s head and looked like they could easily crush a man’s skull in between their thighs without giving it a second thought. On her first day, she received at least ten cat-calls from several different gym-goers, and she had even been asked for her number by a total of five different dykes. They weren’t too pushy, luckily. All she had to do was politely inform them she was straight and had a boyfriend and they would leave her alone.   
Getting hit on by the female gym members, surprisingly enough, had its perks. While she was away on coffee runs for the other physical trainers, she’d return to the front desk to often find love notes with the occasional gift card attached.  
“Hey hot stuff! Couldn’t help but notice you have a lot on your plate. Go buy yourself something nice after work! Hope you’ll consider going on a date with me later. –Love, BJ”   
“Your ass is looking extra juicy today. I’d love to be able to give it a good smack! Coffee is on me today as long as you promise to wear another sexy minidress tomorrow. –Debbie”   
They seemed harmless enough, Robin figured. None of them had tried to follow her to her car after work or even try to inappropriately touch her, but if any of them stepped out of line, she could always inform Wendy and ask her to step in. Wendy looked like she could have been a gang leader with all of the intricate tattoos that adorned her arms and her purple mohawk that was tall and spiky enough to poke out someone’s eye. If anyone could protect Robin from being sexually harassed, it was her best friend, Wendy! 

Training had only lasted a week and Robin was finally ready to take on her full responsibilities without anyone holding her hand. She was confident she understood the company’s policies and her daily tasks, so maybe things wouldn’t be so stressful now that she had gotten the hang of things.   
There was one teensy-weensy little problem with working at the main desk in the workout room: the whiteboard.   
The tall white board that was positioned on the wall next to the front desk showed the gym’s fitness class schedules and personal training sessions. Keeping up with the days and times that the personal trainers had booked for classes or sessions was extremely important, and it was Robin’s job to make sure that the board’s schedule was filled in with all of the pertinent details and that no one’s schedules clashed with other classes.   
Robin was only 5’2 and she couldn’t reach the top of the board, even if she was wearing high heels instead of the black flats on her bare feet. If she couldn’t write the details out for the training sessions, it would certainly end up being a huge problem. She tried jumping up and stretching out her thin arm as far as she could reach, but the marker just wouldn’t reach the calendar at the top of the whiteboard. What was she supposed to do?   
“Hey, cupcake. Couldn’t help but notice you’re having a little bit of trouble,” said a familiar voice from behind Robin’s back.  
The sexy little blonde turned around to see the bright blue eyes of Wendy Reichstadt peering down at her. The punk rocker was wearing a black jacket with the company’s logo printed on the front, and it was left unzipped to reveal a white, baggy shirt underneath. A pair of comfortably looking sweatpants and worn-out Nike tennis shoes completed Wendy’s outfit, which was a stark contrast to the sexy, white, backless minidress that hugged tightly around Robin’s curvy body.   
“I can’t reach the top,” Robin pouted, hanging her head in shame. “But I need to write out Ricky’s schedule for the day or else he’ll get mad.” Ricky was one of the personal trainers and he always acted like he had a chip on his shoulder. He had snapped at Robin a few times during her first week because she had messed up his coffee order before taking five minutes too long to bring him his lunch. His name, of course, was the one written at the very top. Something told her he wouldn’t be too happy if she couldn’t mark down that he had an appointment at three o’clock with a client for a personal training session.   
Wendy tapped her chin in thought as she looked at the whiteboard. “We don’t have a step stool, I’m afraid. Andie likes cutting costs wherever she can. When you first started, I actually suggested we invest in a small ladder but she told me that would be a waste of company resources.”   
“So what am I supposed to do?! It’s not my fault they bolted the white board into the wall so high up! It’s almost at the ceiling!” The blonde whined, angrily stomping her foot on the ground.   
Wendy let out a soft chuckle as she shook her head. “Don’t worry, pipsqueak. Ole’ Wendy’s got you covered!” With her big, strong arms, Wendy placed both of her hands on Robin’s tiny waist and effortlessly lifted her off the ground.   
Robin let out a surprised gasp as she was lifted into the air. Wendy positioned the petite girl right in front of the whiteboard, and she was finally able to reach Ricky’s name at the top and scribble in the times of the his appointments and names of his clients so he could check in and see what his schedule for the rest of the day was.   
“You’re really strong, Wendy!” Robin noted as she could see that her roommate wasn’t struggling in the least as she held Robin up high.   
“You’re so light. I have a nephew that’s seven years old and I bet he weighs more than you!” Wendy replied. “What do you weigh, like ninety pounds? I bet twenty of those pounds are from your boobs.”  
“I weigh ninety-two pounds, thank you very much,” Robin said with a giggle, the marker in her hand continuing to glide across the top of the board.   
Beside the desk were a few chairs where some gym members were waiting to be signed in for the day. Members carried had to swipe in their identification card before they could begin their workout, and Robin hadn’t heard them waiting for her assistance until a woman cleared her throat.   
Still in Wendy’s grasp, Robin craned her head to look at the woman who was with her son. Probably in her late forties, the older woman wore a disapproving look on her face as Wendy continued to hold up the blonde like the baboon held up the baby lion cub in the The Lion King.   
“When you two are done fooling around, I would like to be signed in please,” the middle-aged woman said in a stern voice, her nose turned upwards in disgust. Her son, on the other hand, looked more than amused by the tall, punkish butch picking up the sexy bombshell like it was no big deal. He was grinning from ear to ear, even more-so entertained by the fact that Robin’s white dress was riding up underneath Wendy’s grip, exposing a delightful view of her bare ass.   
Robin never wore anything but thongs since her ass was so large and perfectly round to the point where panties would just bunch up and slide into her ass-crack regardless. She figured she might as well just wear thongs anyways if panties always ended up turning into them, whether she liked it or not.   
“Mom! Look! It’s going to be a full moon tonight!” The boy pointed and laughed, horrifying his mother even more. The woman’s jaw had dropped to the floor before she grabbed her son’s hand, rushing towards the door.   
“I will be speaking to management about the amount of unprofessionalism and indecency your workers have!” The lady snorted before she slammed the door, dragging her pesky son along with her.   
Wendy hadn’t set Robin down on the floor until after they were gone. Maybe if she had put the blonde down on her feet before the boy started mocking Robin, they wouldn’t have drawn curious gazes to their location. Other members stopped exercising and using the equipment as they murmured amongst themselves following the other woman’s sudden outburst.   
Robin’s cheeks were burning brightly as she hurriedly pushed her dress down, making sure her ass was fully covered once again. “That couldn’t have been more embarrassing!” Robin squeaked out, suddenly very uncomfortably underneath the penetrating stares of the other members around her.   
“Ah…Yeah…Hopefully that woman doesn’t complain to Andie. It’s not like we were doing anything wrong,” Wendy commented as she let out a heavy sigh. Oh, well. It couldn’t be helped. If they were reported to Andie, Wendy would just have to explain the situation. Without a stepstool or ladder, it wasn’t like Robin had any other choice but to be lifted up in order to reach the top of the whiteboard.   
She could tell Robin was panicking about being reported to the higher ups for “goofing off” and “indecent exposure”, but Wendy was quick to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Wendy’s hand gently patted Robin’s firm buns in a teasing yet affectionate manner.   
“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m sure it will be fine. Just let me know if you need to reach the top of the board again and I’ll give you a boost every time,” the purple-haired woman said with a smirk. “I’ll just make sure no one sneaks a glimpse of your ass next time!”   
Robin, still frowning, shrugged her shoulders. “Okay… But maybe we should make sure no one is around first…I’m mortified that kid saw my ass and that everyone around us witnessed you picking me up like I’m a child or something…”   
Wendy just laughed, finding her embarrassment to be rather cute and endearing. She was always so self-conscious and frequently worried what other people thought of her while Wendy couldn’t give a rat’s ass about anything people had to say about her. Let them watch, was always her motto.   
“I’ll see you this afternoon in the spa room. I’m going to go grab a bite to eat,” Wendy said as she patted Robin’s posterior one more time for good measure. “This will be our first time working together at that desk so I’m sure it’ll be fun. I hope you’re as excited as I am!”


	6. Robin Starts to Feel REALLY Uncomfortable...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of you have been asking me when the next part of the story was coming - well, here's the latest installment from the Queen of all Fandoms, Hikari-Cosplay.
> 
> As we see Robin get more acclimated to her duties at Galaxy Wellness, Wendy starts to ramp up her sexual harassment.

Lunch time came and went in the blink of an eye, and the time for Robin to relocate to the second desk in the spa area had finally arrived. Switching her office space meant that the day was halfway over, and as exhausting as the morning had been, Robin was excited she only had a few hours left to endure. After her embarrassing encounter with the mother and child witnessing Wendy picking her up so she could reach the top of the white board, she was positive that nothing else that horrendous could possibly happen in the last four hours of the day.   
The other desk she had to work at in the afternoons was located in the pool area. In fact, the desk was roughly ten feet away from the indoor heated pool which meant things got hot and humid in there pretty quickly. Carrying a water bottle with her was essential so she didn’t get overheated, and so was wearing a bikini, unfortunately.   
Robin changed into the tightly fitted light blue bikini with the neon purple straps that Andie Nardino had given to her on her first day. Except for the logo, this was the kind of swimsuit Robin would have worn to the beach or even to the pool in her parents’ backyard, but it definitely didn’t seem appropriate to wear for work. The tiny squares for the top barely covered her jumbo-sized tits, and she constantly had to adjust it to keep her nipples from popping out and saying hello to the world. The bottoms were just a tiny triangle of fabric in the front and what looked like a piece of floss in the back that rode all the way up in between her firm cheeks. It was very, very sexy and showed off her shapely ass and tightly toned abs, but it still boggled her mind that this was technically her “uniform” for the afternoons. Alas, she wasn’t about to complain. Since she had been there a week, she had already grown accustomed to wearing the bikini during her hours at the desk in the spa area, even if it did bother her that the personal trainers weren’t required to wear speedos but could wear trendy body suits that covered their torsos and knees. The eighty-five degree temperature of the heated pool made the area hot and sticky, so at least she didn’t have to worry about ruining any of her good clothes with the copious amounts of sweat she’d be dripping with later. The steam was also bound to keep her skin clear and fresh, so there were at least a few perks to the second half of her day.   
Today was going to be the first day she got to work with Wendy Reichstadt in the spa area. Although Wendy primarily worked in that area, she had been so busy training the newest personal trainer that the two girls had yet to work together at the same desk. Wendy had a lot of special duties as a manager while Robin was just a mere secretary, so the little blonde hoped she could be useful to her best friend and help her with as much work as possible. Wendy was always swamped with paperwork, phone calls, and budget spreadsheets, so Robin was willing to do whatever necessary to take a load off her friend’s lap.  
Too bad for Robin that it meant something else was about to go in Wendy’s lap instead!   
After the blonde was done changing into her uniform, she approached the desk to see her roommate sitting comfortable in the only office chair behind the wooden desk. The mohawk-wearing rockstar was wearing a full-body aquatic suit that covered her from her neck down to her ankles. It was solid black except for the arms and legs which had a blue pattern of tropical leaves designed on the sleeves and thighs. A pair of black, chunky Birkenstock sandals were strapped against her feet as she sat in her chair while leaning over a stack of papers on her desk, clearly swamped with an overabundance of work. As soon as she heard Robin skipping up to her in her gray and black Adidas sneakers (without socks, of course), Wendy’s eyes peeled away from the paperwork so she could take a gander at the beautiful, busty babe before her. She looked her up and down, starting from her head down to her long, slender legs before she blew out a whistle of approval.  
“Damn, girl! You are lookin’ mighty fine today! I can’t believe this is the first time I really get to take in the sight of you in your bikini,” the punkrocker grinned from ear to ear, continuing to stare at Robin with a fiery gaze. She held up her hands in the air and formed a camera by connecting two L-shaped formations with her fingers. She made a clicking noise with her mouth, imitating the shutter sound of a camera as she winked. “I’m going to need a real photo later because you are way too hot to not be my phone’s wallpaper right now!”   
Robin giggled at her friend’s silliness, shaking her head lightly. “Oh, Wendy! You’re such a goofball!” Seeing Wendy sitting at the desk brought Robin’s attention to something else, and immediately her expression dropped from laughter into a look of sheer worry. “Hey, there’s only one chair here. How are we both supposed to work at the desk with only one chair? Not to mention, the desk seems kind of cramped for two people.”   
Nothing ever got past Robin for very long, and Wendy knew there was no real beating around the bush. “Oh, uh…So…So I talked to Andie about getting a second chair…” Wendy’s voice trailed off for a minute as she scooted the rolling desk chair backwards. From the start, she had known that she and Robin were going to be sharing the desk out here. They once had a spare desk and chair out here before so there could be enough room for two people to work without being suffocated by each other, but the new personal trainer insisted that he needed it for his own makeshift office in the workout room. As to what a personal trainer would end up needing his own desk for was beyond her, but she had soon realized that she could use the lack of space and lack of chair to her benefit. “And Andie seems to think it’d be a waste of money to buy one since you’re only out here part of the day.”   
Robin sighed heavily before rolling her eyes to the ceiling, her prissy princess side sneaking its way out. “Are you kidding me right now? What does she expect me to do, stand up the entire time? It’s hot as hell in here and I’m bound to faint from a heatstroke.”   
“Actually,” Wendy said, her sneaky grin returning. “Why don’t you just sit on my lap? Your biggest duty is handling the phones and scheduling swim classes with the other trainers, so you won’t be in my way. I can just sit here and do my paperwork or use my laptop while you sit on my lap.”   
The bombshell’s jaw dropped ever so slightly at her roommate’s suggestion. “Y-You’re joking, right?”   
Wendy shook her head. “Not at all. I mean, you sit on my lap all the time at home anyways. What’s the harm? As long as we both do our jobs, Andie said she doesn’t care.”   
Andie was such a penny pincher, and she could hardly believe she was being subjugated to such terrible treatment. They really couldn’t spare fifty bucks to get her a decent chair? And what happened to that second desk that had been connected adjacently to the desk out here before?! Sometimes Robin really felt like the entire universe was against her.   
“I don’t want to put you out, Wendy,” Robin mumbled as she walked over to the desk. The phone was sitting on the left side of the desk alongside the paper calendar while all of Wendy’s work was neatly set on the right side. “I’ll just stand up and answer the phones.”   
“Nonsense!” Wendy reached for the blonde’s tiny wrist and curled her fingers around it before forcefully dragging the petite girl down to her lap. Robin’s thick, juicy ass cheeks were slammed down onto her roommate’s thighs, and the slick material of Wendy’s bodysuit rubbed against the bare flesh of her posterior. “We can both make this work. I’m not going to make you stand, and like hell am I going to stand up, either, since it’s hot as balls in here. Lets just make the most of this situation and have a little fun with it!”   
Robin could hardly see the fun in having to sit on her friend’s lap in the middle of work. While the pool room was currently empty, there were still plenty of chairs where visitors often sat to cool down and relax after a good workout. The steam from the pool was good for the skin, and the room where the closed in sauna was often had lines since only six people were permitted in there at once due to its compact size. Robin often saw people sitting in the chairs, waiting for their turn in the sauna so things were bound to get awkward when people came wandering into the spa area!   
“Relax, little sis. You seem super tense,” Wendy commented absent-mindedly as she brought up her hands to tickle the voluptuous vixen’s waist. Robin let out a shrill squeak as she felt Wendy’s cold hands spider-crawl up and down her ribs. She shifted around on the butch’s lap, a few laughs being forcefully expelled from her, before Wendy let her off the hook so she could resume handling the hefty paperwork right in front of her.   
Robin was sitting on her lap, facing forward with her back against Wendy’s chest, as the punk chick had both arms stretched out on either side of Robin’s body. Because the blonde was so tiny and Wendy was so tall, she was able to neatly perch her chin on Robin’s bare shoulder and get to work without the other girl obstructing her view.   
“See? This isn’t so bad,” Wendy said as she began to scribble down notes with a pencil in her right hand. “I can easily do my work, and you can do yours.”   
“Easy for you to say,” Robin grumbled. It was felt cramped and claustrophobic behind the desk, but Wendy seemed to have no problem working under these conditions. Not wanting to be a deadweight, she asked Wendy if she could help her with anything until the phones rang. Luckily, there was a stack of new pool policies that Wendy had spent the past few days rewriting when she wasn’t training the new staff, and having an extra pair of eyes to proofread it would be extremely helpful. Flipping through a bunch of pages was something she could easily do while on the other girl’s lap, so Robin quietly sat there and read to herself while making mental notes of typos and grammar inconsistencies on the new policies.   
Having the little sexpot on her lap was too much temptation for the perverted Wendy. Throughout the day, she couldn’t help but casually brush her hands up against Robin’s massive melons as she pretended to reach for something on the other side of the desk. Robin tried to pay it no mind, at first, assuming that it was an accident. Then again, it wasn’t like groping her was out of the ordinary for Wendy, but hopefully she at least could be somewhat professional at work and keep her hands to herself.   
“Hey, sis? Can you hop up for a second? I need to use the restroom,” Wendy said after twenty-five minutes into their lap-sitting session. Robin wasn’t apparently quick enough and Wendy punished her by poking and prodding at her slim tummy, tickling her lightly and making the blonde snort and giggle.   
“H-Hey! Don’t tickle me!” Robin snickered as she wiggled around on her friend’s thighs. She quickly hopped up and planted both feet on the ground so Wendy could get out of the chair, but with her round ass pointed directly in Wendy’s face, she earned herself a good smack on her left cheek. The sound of Wendy’s palm colliding with Robin’s skin echoed throughout the room, but nobody was in the spa area except the two of them, much to Robin’s gratitude.   
“You really shouldn’t play around so much at work! What if someone sees us goofing off and reports us? Remember that mother with her son earlier?” Robin chastised her while gently rubbing the spot that Wendy had roughly spanked on her behind. It still stung and Robin puffed up her cheeks in a pouty manner.   
“Who knew you’d be such a sourpuss at work? Just relax! Have a little fun!” Wendy winked as she got up from her chair and walked over to the bathroom. With the seat temporarily vacant, Robin sat down on the cushion seat of the chair. It wasn’t going to be very comfortable sitting on Wendy’s lap for four days ever day. Her butt was bound to get numb so she needed to make sure she spent plenty of time stretching and walking around when she could to keep her poor bum from getting sore.   
Wendy returned back from her bathroom break five minutes later, and Robin was expected to get back up so she could then return to her spot on the punk’s lap. Wendy resumed tackling the paperwork on her side of the desk but the ringing of the phone alerted Robin that her services were needed.   
Quickly answering the phone, the blonde brought out her best customer service voice and even smiled against the receiver despite the fact no one would be able to see her smile. “Good afternoon! You’ve reached Galaxy Wellness Gym and Spa! What can I do for you today?”   
Being so close to Robin enabled Wendy to hear what the customer was saying on the other end of the phone. They were interested in signing up for the twelve month gym package but wanted to know more about the costs and what types of classes they would have access to. Robin, already a pro at reciting the perks of being gym member, was going on a spiel about all the many amenities Galaxy Wellness offered. Wendy knew she should have just left Robin alone to do her job, but the urge to tickle her while she was on the phone was too tempting, to enticing, for her and her frisky hands to pass up!   
Smiling wickedly, the purple-haired butch snuck one of her hands forward to dip a single finger in Robin’s exposed bellybutton. The blonde immediately yelped upon feeling Wendy’s finger invade her belly button, and she tried to stifle a laugh as the finger began to wiggle around inside.   
Clearing her throat to cover up her laughter, Robin quickly apologized to the customer before resuming her spiel.  
“S-Sorry about that! There seems to be something in my throat.” Robin cleared her throat again before trying to swat Wendy’s mischievous hand away. “But yes, for only $29.95 per month, you will be able to have access to all of our gym’s work out cla—AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WENDY, STOP!”   
Wendy was soon tickling Robin even harder, going as far as zig-zagging her hands up and down her stomach and sides before traveling upwards to squeeze her breasts and bounce them up and down like they were just two water balloons she was attempting to juggle. Robin was laughing even harder now, her body wiggling against Wendy like a slippery fish, as she nearly dropped the phone.  
The woman on the line was a bit irritated by the receptionist’s childish laughter, and she soon hung up due to the sheer amount of unprofessionalism she was receiving from Galaxy Wellness’s staff. Robin’s ear was met with the dull note of the dial tone, and Wendy once again withdrew her hands away from the busty beauty’s irresistibly sexy body so she could type away at her laptop. She whistled a tune innocently as if she hadn’t been responsible for Robin being hung up on, but Robin wasn’t going to let her off that easy.   
“That isn’t funny Wendy! Are you trying to make me lose my job?! That was really mean! Don’t you dare do something like that again while I’m on the phone with a customer!” The princess snapped roughly. The snippy sound of her voice reminded Wendy of an angry chihuahua, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Robin realized just how non-threatening she sounded.   
“Awwwwww, don’t be mad, baby!” The butch whined in a baby-voice as she snuggled the back of Robin’s neck, burying her nose in the curls of her thick, blonde hair. “I was only messing around. I didn’t mean to make you mad!” She sprinkled a few kisses along the back of her neck, sending shivers crawling down the bombshell’s spine.   
Only a minute passed and a few people began to file into the spa area in hopes of using the sauna. Many members were finishing up the early afternoon workout and wanted to soak in the steamy room and let their muscles relax. Upon seeing the members enter the room, Robin suddenly felt embarrassed for sitting on her coworker’s lap so casually. She could feel their eyes on the two of them, confused and slightly disturbed by the sight of the two women loafing around on the job.   
“Hey…” Robin whispered, nudging Wendy’s arm lightly with her own elbow. “I’m going to take a quick break. Can you let me up?”   
Of course the impish Wendy Reichstadt wasn’t going to make it that easy.   
“Only if you ask nicely,” the taller girl responded.   
Not in the mood to argue, Robin just rolled her eyes and asked again. “Can I please get up and go to the bathroom?”  
Wendy showed no signs of moving. “Who are you asking? Because if you’re asking me, you need to address me as Highly Respected Manager, Wendy Reichstadt. Or Mistress Wendy Reichstadt. Oh! Why not Mistress Highly Respected Manager, Wendy Reichstadt!”   
Was she joking? This wasn’t the time for games. Some people had already quietly entered into the wooden door that led into the sauna, but there was one couple waiting for their turn outside the door on the leather chairs. Robin could feel their eyes burning into her skin as they whispered amongst themselves, probably talking about how inappropriate it was to see one worker lap-sitting on another.   
“Fine,” Robin grumbled angrily before switching to her customer service voice in hopes of appealing to Wendy’s better nature. “Mistress Highly Respected Manager, Wendy Reichstadt, may I pretty-please-with-sugar-on-top take a five minute break and go into the bathroom?”   
That was enough to make Wendy give in, and soon the mohawk-wearing chick was opening up a passage for Robin by dropping her arms to her side and sliding the chair back just a bit. Robin excused herself and retreated into the bathroom so she could finally catch a break.   
The next two days carried on painfully slow as Robin adjusted to her new situation at Galaxy Wellness. Every morning she would come into work and work in the main workout room for the first half of the day. Because Wendy was almost always stationed in the spa area, Robin didn’t see her much in the morning time unless she needed to ask her for a favor.   
And, sadly, at least once a day Robin needed to ask for a favor!   
The whiteboard was still too high for her, and since she didn’t have a step stool or a miniature ladder to help her reach the top, she had to ask for Wendy’s assistance at least once a day to pick her up so she could add or erase details to one of the personal trainer’s schedules.   
Wendy, of course, didn’t mind lending a hand. Robin was so tiny and thin so picking her up was a breeze. Resisting the urge to grab her tits or smack her ass, however, was the tough part, and her urges always got the better of her. Each time Wendy lifted up the tiny blonde so she could scribble on the whiteboard, her hands would slide up to the sexy blonde’s armpits where she would tickle her playfully until the girl was kicking, screaming, and laughing while hoisted up into the air.   
It was always so much fun making her laugh and squirm! Robin was extremely concerned that their childish antics would get them into trouble, but Wendy was practically running the place. It didn’t matter if customers in the work out room often saw the fiery little secretary get picked up like a toddler so she could reach the whiteboard, or if they complained about noise levels from her laughing whenever Wendy tickled her. Being the manager had its perks, and ignoring those complains was her favorite part of the job!   
For the past two days, Wendy looked forward to sharing a chair with Robin the most. With the blonde being forced to wear nothing but a revealing bikini in the afternoons, it made it easy for her to touch, smell, and enjoy her coworker’s body to the fullest. Since it had been a few weeks since the party at Jake Turner’s family’s vacation home where the perverted butch got to sneakily go down on her best friend’s pussy while she slept blissfully unaware of the cunnilingus being performed on her, Wendy had had some time to reflect on her actions and what her sexuality was. She had enjoyed tasting Robin’s pussy so much and thought about it all the time. Every night since the party as the two girls spooned together in bed, Wendy couldn’t get the image of Robin’s diamond-shaped clit out of her mind and how good her juices tasted on her tongue. She had become obsessed with Robin’s body, constantly feeling the need to touch and explore every inch of it with her hands, but she knew she wouldn’t get the opportunity to shove her tongue down her cunt ever again. She had no choice but to just be satisfied with whatever she could get at the moment and prayed that no one found out just how legitimately hungry she was for Robin’s perfect, feminine body. So far everyone believed she was straight, thanks to her ongoing relationship with Roy Pennington, and she planned to continue holding up that false image for as long as she could while also pushing the boundaries of her “friendship” with Robin in any way she could.   
Anytime Robin was perched on her lap during the second half of the day, Wendy would teasingly run her hands up and down Robin’s bare thighs, giving them a gentle massage. If Robin ever asked her to stop, Wendy would just laugh and shake her head, claiming the blonde was always so uptight and just needed to relax.   
It was especially fun to tease and touch Robin when other customers were around. She’d always get so nervous and try to hop up from her lap whenever a gym member approached the desk, but Wendy always refused to let her up. Where was the fun in that? Most of the women that joined the gym were a part of the LGBTQ+ community and even if they seemed a little taken aback by the sight of a girl sitting on another girl’s lap, she knew they were secretly aroused by it, or jealous, at the very least. In just three days, they had already gotten at least twenty new gym members—all lesbians—and Wendy was certain it was because of the hot gossip circling around about Robin. News about Galaxy Wellness having a hot secretary had spread around town fast, and many members were excited to catch glimpses of the foxy blonde sporting her bikini in the afternoons while affectionately keeping the lap of another coworker’s warm with her fine tushy.   
Robin didn’t see it that way. She had no idea how good for business all this was. She was more embarrassed by it all and hated being the center of attention when it came to Galaxy Wellness. Anytime someone sat in one of the chairs by the desk, quietly observing the two women as they went about their day while sharing a desk and a chair, Robin took it as she was being harshly judged. She feared her job was at risk or that she would be seen as the kind of person who didn’t take her role as a secretary seriously, even though that was far from the case.   
On the third day, Robin seemed stiffer than usual. She was hardly laughing every time Wendy tickled her to signal her to get up so she could take a bathroom break, and she seemed to be more stressed than usual. No amount of tickling, groping, or rubbing her thighs was getting more than a short, reluctant giggle or a soft demand under her breath that all silliness cease.   
One thing elicited a response, thankfully. Wendy had pretended to drop a paper clip in between Robin’s legs that had gotten stuck in between their bodies. With a naughty smirk, the Lean-and-Mean Butchy Machine dove her hand in between the blonde’s legs to dig out the fallen paperclip. Robin let out a scream of pure surprise as she reflexively spread her legs open, giving her roommate easier access to her crotch.   
Wendy’s fingers kept “accidentally” rubbing against Robin’s pussy through the fabric of her bikini, and she felt the outline of her labia which made her mouth water in pure desire. Did Robin realize just how perfect of a pussy she had? It almost made her hate Jake for being able to see, touch, and taste her yummy peach whenever he wanted.   
“Are you done yet?!” Robin snapped loudly, feeling the privacy of her lady parts being rudely invaded by Wendy’s large hand. She tried to pry her strong, muscular arm away from in between her legs, but Wendy was a lot stronger than her, probably because she often used the work-out equipment on her off-days. Wendy didn’t stop “digging around” until she located the fallen paper clip, a triumphant look written all over her face as she set it down on the table.   
“Don’t worry, I found it. I would have found it sooner but your giant jugs were in the way and blocking my vision!” The masculine female snorted with a low chuckle as she reached up to seize hold of both of Robin’s large, bouncy breasts, offering them each a rough squeeze.   
“I told you not to do that anymore!” Robin hissed in a voice that dripped with raw venom. Three days. She had been putting up with this bullshit for three miserable days. Wendy had been mercilessly tickling her, hugging her, groping her, fondling her, spanking her, grabbing her, and overall assaulting her nonstop for the past three days and she was getting sick of it.   
Had Wendy always been this perverted, or was she suddenly now just hyper-aware of it since they’ve been literally glued to each other for the past few days because of work? In the past, Robin hadn’t super minded her roommate’s perverted antics. She knew Wendy was straight and totally hooked on Roy Pennington, the drummer for Personal Fowl, so there was little harm in allowing her to get away with constantly fooling around with her body. Plus, Wendy had been kind enough to let her move in with her despite the fact she lived in a one bedroom apartment, and she had even landed Robin this job. She owed Wendy so much; the least she could do was let her goof off and playfully grope and fondle her, right?   
But something had changed in the past two weeks. Wendy had been a lot more aggressive, a lot more assertive, and it was driving Robin insane. She couldn’t cook, clean, or do anything at home with Wendy invading her personal space and trying to squeeze her tits or her ass cheeks, and it was even worse when they slept in the same bed together. Wendy loved cuddling with her each night and Robin was always the little spoon under their bedsheets, but recently Robin could have sworn that Wendy’s hands were always trying to sneak their way towards her pussy whenever they were about to fall asleep. At first she thought maybe Wendy was just a restless sleeper, but the night before she had been positive that Wendy was awake as she tried to slowly inch her hand in between her legs. Robin had to scoot far away from her to keep her from having her private parts stroked, and she really needed to put her foot down because things were getting out of hand.   
Was Wendy…secretly gay for her?!  
No. It couldn’t be. Wendy loved Roy and she always insisted she was straight. Every time she tickled, hugged, or even kissed Robin was just her way of being funny and silly; it didn’t mean anything. But why did things feel different all of a sudden? Ever since the party, Wendy had been acting more forceful than usual and it was getting on Robin’s last nerve. She was growing tired of constantly being sexually touched or embarrassed in front of customers, and the two of them needed to have a serious talk after work.  
If Wendy didn’t stop making her feel constantly violated, she would move out without hesitation.   
Robin was just about to tell Wendy that the two of them needed to sit down and discuss her recent behavior until her cell phone began to beep. She had a reminder notification set on her phone, and the words “TELL GRANNY HAPPY BIRTHDAY” flashed across the screen.  
“Oh no! I almost forgot!” Robin cried out as she bounced up and down on Wendy’s lap frantically.   
Wendy, who had been e-mailing her boyfriend on the laptop sitting in front of her, glanced at the girl out of the corner of her eye while her chin remained comfortably seated on her shoulder. “What’s up, sis?”   
“Today is my grandmother’s birthday and I completely forgot to video chat her and tell her happy birthday! She’s old and lives in a senior citizen home. She’ll be in bed by the time I get off work since they make the old folks hit the sack pretty early,” she replied as she quickly scooped up her phone, eager to send a text to her grandmother. “What should I do? I can’t video chat her right now…I’m at work! But if I wait too long, she’ll be at Bingo and then I might miss my chance if she doesn’t check her phone before bed…”   
“Wow, that sounds like a real predicament,” Wendy nodded before she exited out of the e-mail she was sending to Roy so she could pull up Skype. “Just use my computer and facetime her real quick. Nobody’s really in here besides the couple hanging out in the sauna. It’s fine.”   
Robin’s eyes lit up. “Wait. Are you sure? Isn’t it bad for me to be using a work computer for personal use while I’m on the clock?” She glanced around her, as if checking to make sure no one was around to witness her breaking the rules at work.   
Sensing her unease, Wendy started bouncing her knee, making Robin lose balance as she sat upon her rocky thighs. “Relax. I’m the manager, remember? I’m giving you permission give dear ole’ granny a ring. And take your time! I’m sure getting a call from you will brighten her day.”  
Excited that she didn’t miss her chance to talk to her grandmother after all, she hurriedly typed in her login credentials for Skype. She saw that her grandmother, Gwen Foster, was active on Skype, and all she’d need to do was push a single button and the call would go through.   
But there was no way she was going to call her while she was still sitting on Wendy’s lap!


	7. Skyping With Grandma Gwen Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy continues to push Robin's sexy buttons...

"Better hurry up, little sis. You don’t want to keep granny waiting.”  
Although Robin couldn’t see Wendy’s face from where she was sitting on her lap, facing the front, she could still hear the wicked little smile in her voice. Video chatting with her grandmother while sitting on the lap of another woman was bound to lead to trouble, but Wendy was showing no signs of letting her up or giving her some privacy.  
“Come on, Wendy. Enough messing around. I don’t want my grandmother getting the wrong idea about us,” Robin sighed, not in the mood for her roommate’s childishness any longer.  
Wendy pretended to pout as she wrapped her arms protectively around Robin’s twenty-four-inch waist, snuggling closer to her and nuzzling her face in the back of her neck. “Aw, come on, baby. I’m being oh so generous by letting you use my laptop. The least you could do is introduce me to one of your family members!”  
The little blonde always hated it when Wendy pulled manipulative bullshit like that with her, but she had to admit that it was rather generous of her to let her video chat her grandmother while she was still on the clock. Most managers would have made her wait until after work was over, which of course would have been too late.  
“Fine. Whatever,” Robin grunted as she pressed a few buttons on the keyboard.  
The two women could hear the ringing from the program as it reached her grandmother’s connection, and as if she had been sitting there waiting all day for someone to call her, the 70 year old Gwen Foster excitedly answered Robin’s digital call.  
“Why, hello! Is that my little Robbie?”  
Gwen Foster had a head full of curly white hair that needed at least two cans of hairspray to keep it from poofing out. She was wearing a bright orange dress and pants suit as her laptop sat neatly on her lap, and her favorite pair of pearls hung neatly around her neck. The wrinkles around her eyes and mouth were the most prominent thanks to years of smiling and laughing before her husband passed away three years ago and her kids decided to shove her in a nursing home. The only thing that brought a smile to her face these days were Bingo nights, Tuesdays (when the cafeteria had lasagna and banana pudding), and when her grandkids paid her a visit.  
“Hi Granny! It’s so good to see you! Happy Birthday!” Robin waved excitedly at the camera, hoping that maybe the old woman’s rising dementia would keep her from noticing from the mohawk-wearing beanpole who was peering her face over Robin’s left shoulder.  
Gwen waved back, thrilled that her favorite grandchild had remembered to call her. She’d be sure to send her extra money for her birthday this year!  
“Thank you so much, dearie. It’s so good to see your pretty face! And, oh my, is that a friend you have sitting there with you?” Gwen adjusted the round glasses that were perched upon her nose as she leaned in a little closer to the screen.  
Robin could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. So much for Granny not noticing…  
“Granny, this is my coworker, Wendy. She was nice enough to let me use her laptop to call you. You see, I’m actually still at work right now but I wanted to call you before you went to Bingo night,” the blonde tried to explain the situation, but Wendy was quick to butt in and introduce herself without Robin’s help.  
“GRANNY!” Wendy grinned, using a loud voice that echoed throughout the pool room. “It’s SO nice to meet you! I absolutely just adore your grandbaby! She is just the hardest worker I’ve ever seen. She always gives it her all to earn her bucks, and I wouldn’t want any other girl working for me! No one is as good as your little Robbie!”  
She was trying to be nice and make Gwen proud of her granddaughter's work ethic. This was Robin’s first official job, aside from the car-washing gig she had a year ago and the modeling work she did on the side, and Wendy wanted her family to know just how hard of a worker their little princess had become.  
Although Gwen should have been thrilled to see that one of her granddaughter’s “coworkers” was speaking so highly of her, she couldn’t help but notice the position the two women were in. Robin’s head was a little bit more raised and the purple-haired freak was cuddling up behind her. It was too affectionate of a display to be ignored, and Gwen also noticed that Robin’s huge rack was spilling out of a tiny blue bikini that she was wearing.  
There was only one kind of job where a young woman was expected to wear a bikini to work while sitting on the lap of another masculine, butchy woman.  
“Robbie…” The old woman cleared her throat, eyes squinting at the screen. “Do you have something that you want to tell me about your job?”  
Robin wasn’t sure what she meant. “I mean, I work everyday from nine to five, and make barely above minimum wage—”  
“You’re a stripper, aren’t you, dear?” Gwen Foster clarified, her voice flat and void of any emotion.  
Wendy tried to hold back her snickering, failing miserably at it, while the blood in Robins’ veins turned ice cold.  
“A-A-A stripper?! Granny, no!” Robin blurted out, shaking her head furiously. Her movements caused her to wiggle around atop of Wendy’s lap a little bit more, grinding her ass against Wendy’s pelvis, which only further Gwen’s suspicions that her sweet little granddaughter was a harlot.  
“Oh, honey, you can’t fool these old eyes. I’d know a stripper when I saw one!” The old crone said before her lips curled back to reveal an all-knowing smile. “In fact, you called me in the middle of a lap dance, didn’t you?”  
Oh, no! This could not be any more humiliating! “Granny, you got it all wrong!” The blonde insisted. “I work at a gym called Galaxy Wellness! That’s why I’m in a bikini right now! And Wendy is just messing around, I swear. But we have to share a chair at work! It’s why I’m sitting on her lap right now!”  
It all sounded completely bogus to Gwen, and she just shook her head disapprovingly. “Sweetie, I know times are hard. You don’t have to lie to me. I mean, your parents never really expected you would get into college and we were all kind of wondering if you would end up becoming a model or a sex worker since you never did have the brains or brawn to do real labor in the world,” she said with a soft sigh. “As long as you’re earning enough to survive. Do you need me to send you some money? I feel like you shouldn’t have to resort to female clients. Do the men not pay you enough?”  
Wendy couldn’t hold it back anymore as the urge to chime in was too much for her to resist. She brought up her large, grabby hands and cupped each of Robin’s massive tits in her hands, giving them a rough squeeze for good measure.  
“Don’t you worry, Granny Foster! Robin works hard to earn her money and I make sure to tip her really well for her service!” Wendy grinned, earning a soft gasp from Gwen Foster as she watched the dyke fondle her granddaughter’s breasts like it was no big deal.  
Mortified beyond belief, Robin tried to roughly elbow Wendy in the side to get her to release her hold on her melons. “Granny, please, just listen to me! It’s not like that at all! Wendy is just a jokester! I’m not a stripper, I swear! She’s just a coworker! Well, I mean, she’s actually my roommate, too… We’re really close, okay? But not that way! I swear!” Oh, god, she really wasn’t helping her cause the more she blabbered on trying to defend herself.  
“You mean you actually let your clients move in with you? Sweetie, that’s not a very smart move. I’m sure she’s a wonderful Sugar Mommy, but please be careful who you let come over,” Gwen said with a frown, suddenly worried about all the mischief her sweet little Robbie was getting into. “Do your parents know?”  
“No! They don’t know!” Robin nearly screamed out, continuing to try to fight off the pesky hands of Wendy Reichstadt that kept trying to reach for her boobs. “I mean, there’s nothing for them to know! I work at a gym, okay?! Just a gym!”  
“Sure, honey. Whatever you say,” Gwen said, a sympathetic smile on her wrinkled face. “Oh, would you look at that? It’s time to get ready for Bingo!”  
“G-Granny! No! Don’t sign off yet! You’re totally misreading this entire situation!” Robin cried out, not wanting to leave things the way they were. That was far too big of a misunderstanding for Robin to just let it go!  
Gwen simply shook her head. “Please, honey, just be careful who you give lap dances, too. And get yourself checked for STD’s regularly, okay? I’ll send you some money in the mail so you can start being pickier with your client base. I’m sure there are a lot of older, more distinguished men willing to take care of you.”  
Before Robin could say anything else, Gwen Foster signed off, leaving a blank screen staring back at her. Robin’s jaw was hanging open slightly, mind slowly registering just what the hell had happened. Did her grandmother really believe she was a stripper?!  
“Wendy! How could you?!” Robin forced her way out of Wendy’s lap, who had surprisingly relented so the blonde could actually stand. Fuming, Robin had both hands on her hips as she glared daggers down at the dyke who was wearing a relaxed smirk on her angular face.  
“Whaaaat? I didn’t do anything!” Wendy said, throwing up her hands in defense. “Granny came to that conclusion all on her own!”  
Robin’s cheeks were burning red, but not from embarrassment. She was pissed, beyond pissed, and she was done with Wendy’s petty games and childish behavior. “This ends now, Wendy! I’m tired of you always messing around and embarrassing me in front of everyone! It’s bad enough you humiliate me in front of customers, but now you’re doing it in front of my family?! You never take anything serious and I’m sick of it! Giggling and acting like I really am a stripper is the last straw!”  
Robin was just so cute when she was angry, and Wendy couldn’t bring herself to feel threatened by the little bunny’s outburst. While she had never raised her voice like that to her before, except when she was screaming with laughter whenever she was being tickled, she could tell Robin was getting fed up with everything.  
She would have loved to tease the fuming blonde a little more just to see how far she could push her before she finally exploded, but a family walked into the pool area right at that moment. As soon as Robin heard the door open, she turned her head to see a woman with her eight-year old son; the same ones that had witnessed Wendy picking Robin up to reach the whiteboard the other day. This time, the woman’s husband was with her, and Robin quickly looked away before she could make eye contact with either of them.  
“Look, I’m sorry I pissed you off,” Wendy whispered with a feigned sense of regret. “I was just kidding around. We can talk about it more later at home, okay? Lets just finish up the day. I promise I won’t embarrass you anymore.”  
The family was making their way over to the desk, but Robin couldn’t tell if Wendy’s apology was sincere or not. It sounded genuine, but with Wendy she could never tell. The pervy bassist was then patting her thighs, encouraging Robin to take a seat on her lap so they could assist the family with whatever they needed.  
As much as she didn’t want to sit back down on Wendy, she didn’t have much of a choice without a chair of her own. She grumbled something under her breath before plopping down on her muscular thighs, only to give her best customer service smile to the three guests as they stood in front of the desk.  
“Hi, I’m Joe Clarendon, and this is my wife, Betty Clarendon, and our son, Calvin.” The middle aged man said as he stared down at the busty blonde smiling pleasantly at him. “We’re new to Galaxy Wellness and were interested in learning about the gym membership that includes use of the spa room. I’m under the impression that the basic gym membership only includes access to the workout room and you have to pay extra to use the pool?”  
Good. Robin was finally getting a client with legitimate questions that could take her mind off her personal troubles. She would just have to call her grandmother back tomorrow and try to explain the situation again, and if she was lucky, maybe her dementia would even keep her from remembering it all.  
A girl could hope, at least.  
“Yes! Of course! I’d be happy to explain the different membership packages,” the supermodel smiled before shifting around uncomfortably atop of her friend’s lap. “We have different membership tiers available at Galaxy Wellness. For just $15 a month, you can have a basic membership that grants you access to the work out room and lets you join our specialty workout classes. If you’d like to pay a little extra, our second tier level gives you access to the Pool and Spa area where you can use our heated pool and—”  
“MOMMY, WHY IS THAT GIRL SITTING ON TOP OF THE OTHER GIRL?!” The eight year old boy known as Calvin blurted out, interrupting Robin’s spiel.  
Mrs. Clarendon had immediately recognized the girls as the two goofing around at the other desk the other day. Wendy’s purple mohawk was pretty memorable, but there also weren’t many teenage girls around with a gorgeous face and figure like Robin’s that even many celebrities would kill to have. After she had caught them messing around on the job, she had reported them to the owner, Andie Nardino, but seeing as how the two were still present at work, her formal complaint had fallen on deaf ears.  
“Well, um, you see…We only have one chair at the desk, so…” Robin said in a tiny voice, suddenly feeling extremely awkward as the young boy continued to gawk at her.  
Mr. Clarendon was bothered by his son’s outburst and roughly nudged him in the shoulder with his elbow. “Calvin! Where are your matters? Don’t interrupt the nice lady while she’s talking. Sorry about that, miss. Please continue.”  
Mr. Clarendon hadn’t been present during the incident with the whiteboard, and had no idea that his wife was glowering behind him at the two unprofessional goofballs. Robin tried to ignore the nasty looks Betty Clarendon was giving her as she tried to explain the different packages again.  
“Um, yes, the second tier gives you access to the Pool and Spa area. The pool closes early, at five p.m., but you can still use the workout room until nine o’clock every night. We also have a sauna that is good for soaking in after a good workout because it relaxes the muscles and—”  
“MOMMY, WHY IS THE GIRL WEARING A BIKINI?! SHE LOOKS LIKE THE GIRLS ON DADDY’S PRIVATE MAGAZINE COLLECTION.”  
Once again, Calvin was interrupting Robin’s explanation as he tugged on the sleeve of his mother’s blouse. Both Mr. and Mrs. Clarendon looked absolutely mortified over her son’s question, but Joe was the one that was turning beat red this time. He could hardly believe the audacity of his son, but before he could chastise him for his rudeness, Mrs. Clarendon was giving him an answer.  
“The reason she is dressed like that is because Galaxy Wellness is an extremely unprofessional environment that is determined to corrupt a small child’s innocence,” the older woman snapped as she reached for her son’s hand, jerking it up.  
“Actually,” Wendy smirked as she rested her chin on Robin’s shoulder, “Robin is dressed like this because we all know it would be a shame to cover up someone so gorgeous! Wouldn’t you agree, Mr. Clarendon?” She wagged her eyebrows provocatively at the man, making him fidget nervously with the bulky watch on his wrist.  
“Honey, lets go. We’re leaving,” Betty demanded as she dragged her son towards the door.  
“N-Now, hold on just a darn second there, Betty!” Mr. Clarendon held up his hand to stop her, shaking his head. “I think we’re all getting off on the wrong foot here. Ma’am, I’m so sorry for my son’s rudeness. You see, he’s been homeschooled and we thought it might be good for him to take swim classes and be around other kids a little more. Not many gyms offer reasonable packages for families with kids.”  
Joe Clarendon seemed like a reasonable person, and Robin quickly stood up from Wendy’s lap, much to her roommate’s disappointment, as she quickly walked around the side of the desk, hoping she could ring him in if she gave him a tour of the place.  
“Oh, we have special trainers that offer swim classes to children on Saturdays and Sundays at three p.m.! We can even give families of three discounts on their membership! The pool maintains a constant temperature of 85 degrees so you don’t have to worry about your son being afraid of the cold water. The relaxing atmosphere of the spa area is ideal when teaching a young child to swim! And the pool doesn’t get deeper than four feet, so it’s the perfect starter pool for any small child.”  
Robin was walking the family around the pool, showing them to Pool Rules sign and going into more detail about the swim classes. Mr. Clarendon had been won over by the excellent prices Galaxy Wellness offered, but Mrs. Clarendon still had a stick wedged up her ass, unable to get past the skimpy outfit Robin had been wearing the day she had first seen her by the whiteboard and in the pool area.  
“We really outta’ take our business somewhere else,” Mrs. Clarendon insisted, but Mr. Clarendon was a practical man and understood the value of saving money.  
“Don’t be such a sourpuss, Betty. Don’t you think you just got off on the wrong foot? The staff seems very knowledgeable about their gym,” Joe replied. Saving money wasn’t the only thing that had reeled in his interest. His eyes kept sliding down to where the blonde’s enormous jugs were nearly busting out of her bikini, and if this was the view he could look forward to getting after signing up, then he was more than sold on Galaxy Wellness.  
Robin continued to go over the gym’s amenities and hadn’t realized that her most favorite person on the planet had snuck in behind another group of people that were eager to wait in line for the sauna. All gym members needed to have their bracelet with a chip inside to unlock the door, but the sneaky young man had been waiting for a group to go inside the pool area so he didn’t have to look suspicious waiting for Robin or Wendy to notice him. Of course, with his brown jacket hanging over his blue, button down shirt and torn jeans, it was clear he wasn’t there for a work out or a swim.  
“Well, if it isn’t Jake Turner!” Wendy called out as she stood up from the desk, a broad grin on her face.  
The handsome, pot-smoking male model had decided to pay his girlfriend and his best friend a visit. From juggling two jobs as an Uber driver and a part-time model, Jake hadn’t been able to spend a lot of time with his girlfriend or his friends, but he had managed to get the evening off. He looked at Robin and saw that she was busy dealing with a client, so he decided to greet Wendy first and give her the good news he had been dying to share.  
The two friends gave each other a tight bear hug before Jake excitedly gave her the good news. “I’m so glad you’re here, too, Wendy. I’ve got something amazing to tell you! An Indie Company called SAHARA listened to our demo tape.”  
Instantly, Jake had Wendy’s full attention.  
“And?!” She asked, eagerness evident in her voice.  
“The record exec of SAHARA really liked our vibe!” He explained. “And they want all of us in Personal Fowl to come in for a meeting next week. Do you know what that means?” He paused for dramatic effect, allowing Wendy to finish his statement.  
“IT MEANS WE COULD GET A RECORD DEAL!” Wendy gasped, eyes shining with excitement. There was nothing Wendy wanted more than for Personal Fowl to make it big, and they were finally getting their chance to show the world what they were made of!  
Overwhelmed with happiness, Wendy sprinted over to where Robin was still explaining the gym’s policies and she quickly wrapped her arms around her baby’s waist, hugging her tightly. “ROBBIE! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! JAKE SAID WE’RE GOING TO GET A RECORD DEAL!”  
Confused as to why her roommate was suddenly bear-hugging her out of the blue, Robin tried to wiggle free from Wendy’s muscular arms. “W-What?”  
She looked over Wendy’s shoulder, finally noticing that her boyfriend was standing by the desk all casually. He gave her a log-sided grin and a quick wave, and Robin could feel butterflies dancing in her stomach. No matter how long she and Jake remained a couple, he never ceased to make her feel like a giddy little girl every time their eyes met.  
“Um, could you excuse us for one moment?” Robin asked the Clarendons, earning her a scoff from Betty.  
Wendy didn’t waste any time in dragging Robin back over to the desk so the three of them could chat. This time, however, she didn’t let Robin stand as she took a seat in their chair, pulling the busty blonde down with her so she could sit neatly upon her lap once more.  
Robin, disappointed that she hadn’t even been able to greet her boyfriend with a hug and a kiss, tried to get up from the bulky woman’s lap but was trapped by Wendy’s arm.  
“Go ahead, Jake! Tell Robin what you told me!” Giggled Wendy. She was so overwhelmed with joy that she couldn’t resist snuggling up against Robin, showering her with love and affection, and even brushing her lips against the back of the girl’s neck.  
Before Jake could relay the good news again, he was cackling under his breath, amused by Wendy’s reaction to all of this. “Damn, I’ve never seen you so happy before, Wendy! It’s kind of nice seeing you all cheerful and bubbly.” This was his first time visiting the two girls at their job, and his eyes scanned the area as he took in the sights around him. “Sounds like you two are getting along pretty well at work, but aren’t you guys missing something?”  
“Like a chair?” Robin grunted, saying aloud what he had been thinking this entire time.  
“Yeah. You’re missing a second chair,” he smirked. It was kind of funny how Wendy was always pulling his girlfriend into her lap, but he had never seemed to noticed how much it bothered Robin. Even as he casually talked to both of the girls, explaining to Robin about how SAHARA liked their demo tape, he was completely oblivious to the expression of discomfort she wore on her face.  
Not once did Wendy let up on her “cuddle” session, continuing to pepper tiny kisses all along Robin’s neck and collarbone. Most men might be bothered by another girl kissing on their girlfriend, but Jake knew Wendy better than anyone; it was all just a friendly gesture and totally harmless. He knew just how dedicated she was to Roy, and even if she kept “pretending” to be bisexual, it was all in good fun.  
“Hey, Robin,” Jake said as he ran a hand through his thick, brown tresses. “Do you have any plans tonight after work?”  
Robin perked up, instantly smiling at what he was suggesting. She shook her head. “Nope! I’m totally free tonight! What did you have in mind?”  
“I was hoping we could catch a movie later and get some dinner. I know you have to be at work early again tomorrow, but you could crash at my place and I can drive you to work in the morning,” he said, wanting to spend as much time as her as he could while he had the night off.  
Robin was just about to give him her answer when she felt a pair of strong hands tickle her sides roughly. Wendy was interrupting their conversation as she started tickling Robin’s sides up and down, leaving no skin left untouched on her waist and tummy.  
“HEE HEE HEE! HA HA HA HA! WENDY! STOP!” Robin shrieked, squirming around on the older girl’s lap as tears streamed down her face. No matter how hard she laughed and screamed, Wendy just wouldn’t let up.  
“You promised you’d cook dinner for me tonight, remember, Robbie? And the rest of the week?” Wendy purred seductively, using the nickname her grandmother had been using earlier. “Nobody likes a girl who breaks her promise.”  
To thank Wendy for giving her the job, Robin had promised to cook her dinner every single night for the first two weeks of her employment. It would help Wendy out tremendously since she wouldn’t have to worry about grabbing food at a local fast food joint like she normally did on nights where Robin was gone or didn’t have time to cook, and frankly Robin’s homecooked meals were some of the best meals she had ever eaten.  
“HEE HEE HEE HEE! WENDY, CUT IT OUT! I MEAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Robin kept laughing even harder as Wendy stuck a finger in her belly button, wiggling it around. No matter how hard the blonde struggled against her, the punk rocker kept the girl firmly seated on her lap, refusing to allow her to get up. This was her “punishment” for almost forgetting their deal.  
“Sorry, Jakey-Poo,” Wendy pouted, sticking out her lower lip. “But it looks like Robbie won’t be able to make it for a date tonight since she’ll be stuck at home with me. Why not try again next week?”  
Robin was too busy screaming and laughing to be able to plead with Wendy to let her see Jake, and the young man frowned as his eyes fell to the floor. “Oh, uh, I see….. Yeah, maybe I’ll get another night off next week. I doubt it, though, but I’ll keep you updated with my schedule.”  
“W-W-Wait! Hee hee hee! Ha ha ha ha ha! Jake, no! I can still—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Robin was unable to speak a single sentence as Wendy kept up her onslaught of tickles, her fingers spider-crawling up and down her bare stomach. Robin’s incessant laughter had drawn the attention of a few nearby guests that were sitting in the chairs just outside the sauna room. Two young women and one woman all whispered quietly, sending judgmental looks in the screaming blonde’s direction. Robin was about to get another complaint filed against her unless she could learn to control her giggles!  
Jake felt awkward just standing there while his best friend tickled his girlfriend, and he took it as his cue to leave. “Well, uh, it was good seeing you, Robin. Wendy, too,” he smiled softly, giving both girls a wave. “I’ll text you later when you’re not busy.” He chuckled lightly, amused by just how loud the blonde was laughing as Wendy kept dashing her frisky fingers all over her upper body. She had even dipped her fingers in Robin’s armpits, finding that Robin was even more ticklish there as her screams rose to a crescendo with every passing second.  
“WAIT! JAKE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please, help me! HEE HEE HEE HEE! HA HA HA HA HA HA!” Robin tried to helplessly reach for Jake, but the young man had already turned his back on her, leaving her high and dry as he took his exit.  
Wendy didn’t stop tickling the sexy supermodel until after he was gone, but she wasn’t about to let Robin get up and chase after him. And if she thought she was going to get to her phone to text him, she was gravely mistaken.  
“Maybe next time you’ll think twice before trying to make plans with your boyfriend even though you promised me dinner!” Wendy sneered against Robin’s ear before she flicked out her tongue, lightly running it along the shell of the blonde’s ear.  
Robin shivered uncomfortably, clearly annoyed that Wendy was dictating her every move. “H-Hey! That was SO not cool! I wasn’t even allowed to say good-bye! You know how hard it is for Jake and I to get together! Why are you so selfish?! Seriously, Wendy! Don’t ever try to tickle me to keep me from talking to anyone again! Do you hear me?! I’m so pissed with you right now!”  
Wendy didn’t even really pay attention as the little blonde attempted to verbally bite her head off. Yeah, she could see why she was pissed, but the butch just really couldn’t bring herself to care. Wendy couldn’t explain it, but the thought of Robin hanging out with Jake after work made her sick with envy. Even though she had spent every waking moment with Robin ever since she started working for Galaxy Wellness, it just wasn’t enough. Wendy wanted more of her, needed more of her, and she wasn’t going to share her with anyone.  
Not even Jake.


	8. The Modeling Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's family gets to watch one of her modeling shoots. And a certain masculine Bass Player gets VERY jealous...

Robin didn’t get the chance to keep fussing at Wendy when another pair of individuals paid her an unexpected visit.  
“Mom?! Dad?!” Robin gasped upon seeing her parents walk into the pool area.  
This day could not get any worse.  
Still seated upon her roommate’s lap, Robin stared in horror as Fred and Suzy Foster stepped into the spa area, both wearing excited, giddy smiles. They were each wearing “Visitors Bracelets” that allowed them access into all areas of the gym that Andie Nardino had graciously provided them with a few minutes ago when they asked her where they could find their daughter, Robin Foster.  
The Fosters had been overjoyed when they heard their little angel had finally gotten her first “Big Girl Job”, and they had set aside time that afternoon to drop in and see what Galaxy Wellness was like. Suzy had been trying to text Robin all afternoon to let her know they were in San Diego for the afternoon, but she figured her daughter must have been swamped with work and hadn’t had a chance to really check her texts.  
“Hello, sweetie!” Suzy waved as she and her husband made their way towards the desk.  
“Oh, god. Oh, god. This is not happening. I can’t let them see me like this!” Robin panicked under her breath, attempting to get up off her friend’s lap.  
Upon hearing the little bunny gasp, Wendy couldn’t hep but curiously peer over her shoulder to see her roommate’s parents. This day was just full of surprise visitors, and a sneaky grin spread across her face as she felt the blonde try to slide off her lap. Meeting Robin’s parents was too juicy of a situation for her to not have a little “fun” with, and she tucked a finger under the straps of Robin’s bikini bottoms. She leaned in close to the younger woman’s neck, her hot breath ghosting across her skin.  
“Unless you want Mommy and Daddy to see your little pussy, I suggest you stay seated.”  
Robin froze. What did she just say?!  
“Consider this punishment for forgetting about the promise you made me,” Wendy added before she leaned back in her hair, fingers still tightly wove around the strings of Robin’s bikini. All it would take would be one little tug and the whole thing would come unraveled.  
The last thing Robin wanted was for her parents to see her crotch—a revealing string bikini was bad enough!—so she had no choice but to comply as she lowered her head in shame once her parents were standing directly in front of the desk.  
“Hi…Mom and Dad…” She said in a soft voice, too embarrassed to even meet their gaze.  
“I gotta say, honey. You’ve got a pretty nice gig here! We met your boss, Andie Nardino, and she had nothing but good things to say about you. She told us we might find you here. Aren’t you going to get up and give your old man a hug?” Fred grinned, holding out his arms as he waited for the blonde to give him an embrace.  
“Oh, uh,” Robin mumbled. “I’ve been on my feet all day and my heels are killing me. We didn’t have a spare chairs so, um, my coworker is letting me sit on her lap…” It was the best explanation she could come up with, and she hoped her parents didn’t question it.  
“Hi, I’m Wendy. I’m a manager here at Galaxy Wellness,” Wendy said as she outstretched her hand to the pair, continuing to remain seated so that Robin wouldn’t have to get up. The bisexual biker chick couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous Suzy Foster was, and it now made sense where Robin’s good looks came from.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Wendy,” Suzy said, being the first one to shake her hand. The butchy woman’s hand shake was strong and firm, catching her a bit off guard, but Fred seemed to be amused by her powerful grip.  
Fred’s gaze wandered from Wendy’s neon purple hair down to his daughter’s scantily clad body, his brows furrowing as a frown formed on his face. “Uh, Robin, please tell me you don’t wear that on a daily basis.”  
Wendy, coming to the girl’s rescue, responded to his statement for her. “We’re having some budget issues with the uniform so this was the only one we had on hand. I assure you that we’ll be getting her something that fits better in the coming weeks. Not that any of our customers have been complaining about her wardrobe!”  
Robin was seething with anger at the games Wendy was playing. She knew the thing about ordering her a new “uniform” was a lie, but at least it was enough to keep her parents’ concerns at bay.  
“Anyways, sweetie,” Suzy chimed in, changing the subject. “Did you call Granny today to wish her a Happy Birthday? You haven’t been answering your texts all day so I was worried you might have forgotten.”  
Wendy was once again answering on Robin’s behalf, much to the blonde’s irritation, as she wrapped her arms around the girl’s slender waist, pulling her closer. “Oh, she did! I let her use my laptop. Granny Foster seems like a jolly old lady! It was nice getting to meet her, even if it was just on video chat.”  
“Oh? That’s very kind of you Wendy. You’re letting our angel use your lap and your laptop!” Suzy enthused with a short giggle. “I hope she repays your kindness by being a hard worker!”  
Before Wendy could answer again, this time it was Robin’s turn to interrupt. “So, uh, Wendy isn’t just the manager here at Galaxy Wellness. She’s also my roommate… You know, the one who’s letting me live rent free in her small, one-bedroom apartment?”  
Wendy seemed pleased to be the hot topic of their conversations, and Robin could sense it by the way she was loosening her grip on her bikini bottoms. Maybe if she could get back in Wendy’s good graces, she’d finally let her get off her lap!  
“Yeah. Wendy has been the best,” the bombshell continued, her glossy lips curving upwards into an obviously fake smile. “She’s like, my best friend ever! She helped me get the job here at Galaxy Wellness. I’d be absolutely nowhere without her! She doesn’t expect me to pay rent and even refuses to let me sleep on the floor or the couch even though there’s only one bed in her apartment.”  
Oh, no. Was that too much information?  
Yeah, that was definitely too much information.  
“She’s also the bassist for Jake’s band, Personal Fowl! You remember me telling you about Jake, right? Speaking of Jake, you just missed him! He paid us both a visit but left just a few minutes ago. If I could just get to my phone in my bag, I could text him to come back so you can meet him—”  
Robin made a slow gesture to get off of Wendy’s lap, but the dyke’s mischievous finger wrapped even tighter around her bottom straps, reminding the sexy little secretary who was still in charge around here. It was enough to make Robin think twice about trying to get up.  
“You know what? I just remembered my phone’s dead… I guess you guys can meet him next time,” she grumbled, even angrier at Wendy than before. It was like she was just trying to make her mad!  
“So anyways, as Robin was saying before, I’m her roommate. And can I just say what an absolute delight it is to have your daughter as a roommate?” Wendy said. The more she gushed about Robin, the happier it made the Fosters. “Not only is she an excellent cook, but she’s also the best cuddler in the world! Every night the two of us share my bed, spooning from dusk until dawn. Robin has a tendency to talk in her sleep, though, so sometimes I just have to tickle her in her sleep to get her to stop being so chatty! Isn’t that right, baby sis?” For an added effect, she started trickling her hands up and down the blonde’s bare stomach, making her squeal and laugh.  
“WENDY! STOP! NO! HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!” Robin’s giggles filled the air, and the Fosters exchanged puzzled glances before awkwardly joining in with some forced laughter of their own.  
“But in all seriousness,” Wendy said in a loud voice, talking over the blonde’s high-pitched laughter as her hands continued to dance up and down her very ticklish ribs. “I think Robin is the ideal roommate! She cooks and cleans for me all the time. My place is a little cramped, but we get by. I only have one dining table chair so she always sits on my lap during dinner without complaining. In fact, I’ve gotten so used to her always sitting on me that I habitually make her sit on my lap on the couch whenever we watch TV together! She even sits on my lap every day at work, not just when her feet hurt, so I guess you can say lap-sitting is kind of our thing. But there are lot of things we like to think of as ours, right, baby?”  
The two girls seemed awfully close. A little too close for comfort. The thought of her daughter sharing a bed with that tall, bulky punk rocker made Suzy feel more than just a little unsettled, and even though she knew Robin had a boyfriend, she could only surmise a guess that he wasn’t doing a very good job at being her partner. Why else would Robin sleep in the same bed as another woman unless her own relationship with this Jake Turner boy was lacking?  
“You know, sweetie,” Suzy said after clearing her throat, and Wendy stopped tickling her precious princess so they could listen to what the older woman had to say. “Dave Johnson keeps calling to see how you’re doing. I’m sure already heard that he and his other girlfriend, Crystal, ended up not working out, right?”  
Robin suddenly went stiff in Wendy’s lap at the mention of her ex-boyfriend’s name, and a solemn expression crossed over her face as she stared down at her lap. No, she hadn’t known that Dave and Crystal had broken up but she couldn’t have cared less either. She had him blocked on all social media platforms, his number, too, and there was no way she’d ever consider giving a guy like him a chance ever again! He had cheated on her, constantly threw her under the bus whenever it came to women like Trudy the Tickling Clown and Alex Denton, and was a total perverted scumbag. She’d rather be a lesbian than consider dating superstar athlete, Dave Johnson, ever again!  
“No thanks, mom. I’m not interested at all,” Robin scoffed.  
“But he was always such a nice, sweet boy! Did you hear that he got a scholarship to University of California Los Angeles for football? I heard he turned it down to go to San Diego State University in the fall. That means he’ll be moving closer to you,” Suzy continued. “I wish you would give him another chance. He comes from such a wealthy family and—”  
“I don’t want to hear it,” Robin said in a firm voice. While it pissed her off even more to know that he would soon be living in the same city as her, presumably to try harder to get back with her, it didn’t change her feelings for Jake and her desire to continue living a normal life. She would never take him back, no matter how much he begged. All she wanted to do was forget all about him and the terrible relationship they had shared all throughout high school.  
Wendy was eating up the juicy gossip the way she had eaten up Robin’s sweet pussy juices a few weeks ago! She had no idea who this Dave Johnson was since Robin never talked about him, but she had a feeling there was a story there, just like how she was certain there was one about the Alex Denton Robin often complained about in her sleep.  
“Well, I hope you’ll at least consider giving him a call…” Suzy mumbled, her voice trailing off.  
“Well, kiddo,” Fred said. It was now his turn to change the subject. “I’m glad to see you’re doing so well at here. Your mom and I miss you all the time! Is your modeling job still paying you enough? You know if you’re ever in a financial bind, you can always give us a ring and we’d be happy to help you out. We can even pay for you to have another chair at work, or maybe even a new bed for your apartment…” He couldn’t shake off just how uncomfortable it made him to think of his daughter sharing a bed with that monstrous beast. He couldn’t help but wonder if there was something going on between them in secret, and he’d be willing to help out however he could to keep Robin from having to constantly sit on the other woman’s lap.  
“You know what, dad? That would actually be ama—”  
“HEY ROBIN, DON’T YOU HAVE A MODELING GIG COMING UP THIS WEEKEND?! WHY DON’T YOU INVITE YOUR PARENTS TO COME?!” Wendy interjected using a loud, booming voice. There was no way she wanted Robin’s father buying them a second bed, or additional chairs. It would mean that their cuddle sessions would be cut short, and Wendy would never allow something like that to happen. Not over her dead body! Robin was hers to cuddle, touch, and tickle whenever, wherever, she pleased, and no one, not even her father, was going to impede on that.  
Fred didn’t get a chance to talk anymore about buying Robin new furniture as Suzy clasped her hands together, delighted over the suggestion Wendy had just made.  
“Oh, I would love to see one of your shoots, Robin! Can you arrange for us to be there this weekend?!” Mrs. Foster beamed brightly.  
Gee, Wendy, thanks a lot! Having her parents at any of her shoots was bound to be a disaster, especially considering Robin was often naked during her shoots. Hopefully this upcoming shoot this weekend wouldn’t be overtly sexual since Jake was the one that had nominated Robin to be the model for it. She would be posing with Christina Turner, his six-foot tall giraffe-like sister, and the theme was supposed to be “Ancient Alien Astronaut Teaching Cave-Girl How to Read” for a popular sci-fi magazine for men. It was a bizarre theme, but hopefully it would be innocent enough.  
“All right, fine. I’ll talk to the photographer and producers to make sure it will be all right if I bring guests,” the busty model said with a loud, defeated sigh. If anything good came of her parents being there, it would be that this would be the perfect chance for her parents to finally meet Jake. Once they saw how good-looking and charismatic her boyfriend was, maybe they’d drop the subject of her taking back Dave Johnson.  
A girl could dream, at least.  
“Well, it’s been lovely chatting with you, Mr. and Mrs. Foster, but it’s almost closing time here,” Wendy said as she pointed to a nearby clock that hung on the wall. It was twenty minutes until five p.m. and the girls still needed to clean the area and close-up before it was time for them to clock out.  
The Fosters said their good-byes to their one and only daughter, coming around the desk to give her a peck on the forehead since Robin was showing no signs of hopping up off her roommate’s lap. She had said her legs were just incredibly sore and she didn’t want to stand up unless she absolutely had to, and the answer seemed to satisfy them enough.  
As soon as the Fosters, as well as the other gym members, exited the pool and spa area, the two women set to work on cleaning up. It didn’t take long for Robin to file away her paperwork and mop up the floors, and there was still at least ten minutes left on the clock before she could clock out.  
“Hey, Wendy? I’m going to go soak in the sauna for a bit for the next ten minutes,” Robin called out to her manager. She was still so angry over everything that had happened that day and she could have used a few minutes to herself to wind down and relax in the hot, steamy sauna.  
Wendy, of course, wasn’t about to give her even a single minute to herself as she snuck up behind her, only to drag her into the toasty, compact room. “Great! I’ll go with you!” The beefy woman said with a cheerful tone.  
Once they were inside, Wendy pulled the little sexpot down onto her lap, giving her tushy a nice, comfortable seat upon her thighs instead of the hard, wooden panels of the built-in seats. As much as Robin didn’t want to sit on her friend’s lap anymore that day, the seats in the sauna were often scorching hot, and since she was wearing a thong bikini, her buns would have gotten slightly burned from the touch.  
The two girls sat in silence as Robin debated on whether or not she should bring up Wendy’s atrocious behavior that day. While she wanted to make it clear that everything she had done was totally mean and uncalled for, she didn’t want to invoke Wendy’s wrath any more than she had already done. She chose to save her complaints for later when they were back at home where she could lock herself in the bathroom to avoid being tickled or groped if her words ended up irritating the perverted punk.  
After a few long minutes of sitting quietly in the heated room, exhaustion began to take over Robin as she leaned her head against Wendy’s shoulder. The comforting warmth of the sauna was doing miracles on her nerves, and the longer she sat there snuggled up against the butch, the sleepier she grew.  
“You know, Robin,” Wendy said after a moment, disturbing the stillness of the steaming box. “I think you and I should take a hiking trip together. Just you and me. We can take a nice, long walk in the woods and have a picnic. It could be a ‘Big Sis and Baby Sis’ date…Doesn’t that sound nice?”  
Robin was only half paying attention to her roommate’s words as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier.  
A hiking trip? No thanks. The last time she had agreed to go on a “little hike” with someone, she ended up getting attacked by a female sex robot known as Selene XOXO. That was also the day she realized her boyfriend at the time, Dave Johnson, was such a sick psychopath that he had actually gotten turned on by watching the diabolical robot take advantage of her. Only a truly detestable pig would get aroused from watching his girlfriend’s misfortune, but Dave was no longer her problem.  
Jim McNutt, the dweeb that had dragged her on that little hike in the first place, was still a big problem, though. His recent text message had reminded her of that. He still had leverage over her, and all it would take would be one little text message sent to Jake, Wendy, and all of her other new friends, and the world would know about her devious encounters with the freaky lesbian, Alex Denton.  
She absolutely could not let that happen.  
“Hey Robin…You okay?” Wendy asked, nudging her gently. She kissed the back of her neck tenderly after brushing her golden hair off the side of her shoulder.  
Robin finally opened her eyes and pulled away from her comfortable spot nestled against Wendy’s shoulder. “Yeah…I’m fine,” she said with a forced smile. “Let’s go home. I’m really tired. It’s been a long day…”  
That was the understatement of the year. Wendy had crossed the line with her jokes that day, and even though she was wanted to scream and throw things at her for embarrassing her in front of her clients, her boyfriend, her grandmother, and even her parents, she was at least grateful that Wendy wasn’t nearly as bad as Alex. Even though Wendy liked to pretend to be gay, or even go as far as grope her in public, she never had to worry about her roommate sexually assaulting her in her sleep the way Alex had.  
Nope. Wendy Reichstadt would never be as bad as Alex Denton.

“All right, now turn a little bit more towards me….Perfect! Okay….I’m going to need you to spread your legs a little more, too….Just like that! Let us see that pretty pink pussy, baby. OH YEAH! That’s the shot! PERFECT!”  
The photoshoot was in full swing and Robin couldn’t wait for it to be over. Mack Anderson, the young and upcoming hip photographer, was more of a pervert than Robin had initially bet on. If she had known he was going to insist she pose fully nude, she never would have invited her parents to attend the shoot!  
Jake had reassured her that Mack was a professional, and if he had said that Robin needed to go nude, it was because he fully believed it would make or break the photos. As much as she would have preferred to wear at least pasties to cover up her nipples, she ended up complying with his demands.  
Robin’s brother, Frank, had also attended the shoot along with his wife, Vanessa. The young couple had ridden with Suzy and Fred Foster in the same car from Beverly Hills to San Diego, roughly a two-hour drive, since they hadn’t seen Robin since Valentine’s Day the year before. A family reunion was long overdue and the Fosters had all made plans to eat at one of the most distinguished restaurants in uptown San Diego as soon as Robin’s photoshoot was done.  
“I can’t believe I have to sit through this entire modeling session,” Frank scoffed, clearly annoyed that he had to bear witness to something so obscene.  
“Oh, hush, honey. Robin is a professional now! And I think she’s doing an excellent job!” Vanessa, Frank’s pretty little brunette wife, said as she elbowed him roughly in the side, encouraging him to keep his mouth shut.  
“Yeah, but we better not miss our reservation! It’s a 5 p.m., and if we’re late, we’ll forfeit our table,” he grumbled, earning him another rough nudge from his wife.  
Robin was seated upon the lap of Christina Turner, a six-foot tall beanstalk dressed in full alien garb. A bald cap was placed over her head, hiding her thick, curly locks, as she wore a long, blue gown that reached the floor. Her skin had been painted a soft, blue color while a pair of bright green contacts added to her otherworldly aura.  
Christina was playing the role of a distinguished alien queen, and the set crew had even created a fancy throne for her to elegantly sit on. Her dress flowed by her feet as she sat upright in her fancy chair, but her golden, high-heels could still be seen peeking out of the bottom of her gown. She certainly looked the part of a high-and-mighty alien queen, but the eyes of everyone in the room wasn’t on the blue-skinned creature but the naked bombshell perched upon her thighs.  
Robin’s role was supposed to be the uncivilized cave-woman that was being taught how to read by the alien queen. At first, Robin had thought she might be wearing some kind of tribal attire, but Mack had concluded that nude would be the best look for a savage woman.  
Although she was extremely uncomfortable to pose nude with her family standing nearby, she had no choice but to suck it up and allow the photographer to snap away.  
“You’re doing great, Robin!” Christina whispered against the back of the blonde’s neck. She wasn’t supposed to talk or smile while the photos were being taken, but she could tell Robin was stiffer than usual.  
Robin has always really liked her boyfriend’s sister, but there was someone else in the room who wasn’t too keen on her.  
Wendy Reichstadt, Robin’s tall, masculine roommate, had decided to tag along to the photoshoot as well. She was Robin’s ride to the studio, after all, and figured there was no harm in her sticking around to watch the shoot as long as she didn’t provide any distractions. Mack was very adamant that nobody talk, nobody provide their “artistic input”, and just let him do his thing. When Wendy realized what type of shoot it was, she suggested that she play the role of the alien queen who teaches the sexy cave-woman how to read. The thought of Robin sitting on the lap of another female, especially one as plain and dull as Christina Turner, made her blood boil with raw jealousy. Mack had instantly shot down Wendy’s creative suggestion to replace Christina as the model. Wendy just didn’t have the “look” he wanted for his artistic vision, so she had no choice but to sit back and watch as Robin claimed another woman’s lap for the day.  
“Isn’t this great?” Jake whispered as he stood next to the very jealous punk rocker, completely unaware that his best friend was in a sour mood. “Christina’s a natural at this! And Robin looks so irresistibly sexy!”  
Jake was secretly relieved that Wendy had accompanied Robin to the shoot. He had already been introduced to the Fosters, and he could tell they were not exactly impressed with him from the get-go. It could have been become his clothes reeked of marijuana and his eyes were glazed off from taking one too many puffs in his car before the shoot started, or maybe they didn’t like that he never went to college and his main source of income came from his own modeling gigs. What Jake Turner didn’t know was that Fred and Suzy Foster were holding out on the hope that their daughter would get back with her high school sweetheart, Dave Johnson, and that Jake would never be good enough in their eyes. Since the Fosters had made it quite clear that they didn’t want to hang around and talk to him, he was clinging to Wendy’s side so he wasn’t just awkwardly standing off to the side by himself.  
“All right, Robin! I’m still not seeing enough of your pussy. I want to see that gorgeous labia sprawled of, so widen those legs some more, missy!” Mack shouted out as he adjusted the settings of his camera. If he wanted this month’s magazine to fly off the shelves, he needed more explicit content. He needed to see more pussy!  
Fred Foster clearly didn’t like the way the photographer was talking to his little girl, and his cheeks turned dark red as he stared down at his shoes. He hoped a hole was forming in the ground and swallow him up so he didn’t have to ever remember the day his daughter was treated like sexual eye candy and nothing else. He knew his daughter was capable of such great things, so why did she have to subject herself to such sleazy photoshoots?  
He narrowed his eyes at Jake from across the room, silently blaming the handsome pothead for landing his daughter such a scummy modeling job.  
After what felt like an eternity, Mack Anderson was eventually satisfied with all the pictures he had snapped that day. “That’s a wrap, everyone! Good job! Let’s celebrate with a glass of champagne backstage!” He grinned.  
As soon as Mack announced the shoot was over, Robin was quick to hop off of Christina’s lap and rush to the dressing room backstage where her belongings were supposedly waiting for her.  
She had set aside a silky robe and a pair of white Keds sneakers to slip into after the shoot was done, but she couldn’t find any trace of her robe anywhere.  
“Oh, no! Oh, no! No! No! No!” Robin panicked as she dug around her duffel bag. She clearly remembered packing the robe in her bag. Where on Earth was it?!  
To make things worse, the clothes she had been wearing to the shoot had mysteriously vanished, too! She couldn’t find her tank top, her shorts, her bra, or even her panties! Only her white Keds had been located, and a sense of dread washed over her as she continued to comb through the entire dressing room. She had closed the door behind her to give her a little more privacy as the others gathered around backstage to enjoy a celebratory drink, courtesy of Mack.  
Wendy, having been so angry that Mack refused to switch Christina out with her, had deviously decided to play a prank on Robin. It was a form of payback for sitting on another woman’s lap without her permission. She had snatched up Robin’s robe from the dressing room backstage, hiding it in one of the storage closets, so Robin would have no choice but to be naked on the car ride home. It would also ensure that she would have to skip out on the family dinner that the Fosters had planned. Wendy had obviously not been invited to the family gathering, and she had been more than bitter about it. If Robin didn’t have any spare clothes on her, it means she would have to go home to grab clothes. Their apartment was on the other side of town, roughly a forty-five minute drive with traffic on a Friday afternoon, and the Fosters would have no choice but to go without her unless they wanted to give up their reservation to the hardest restaurant to get into.  
Served her right for flirting with another woman and using her lap!  
“This is horrible! I can’t find my clothes, or my robe, anywhere!” Robin whined out loud.  
Wendy knocked on the door of the dressing room before letting herself in, eager to see the panic on Robin’s face once she realized her clothes were missing.  
“Something wrong, babe?” Wendy asked in an innocent voice.  
Shaking her head, Robin was on the verge of tears. “No! Not at all! I can’t find my clothes or my robe! What am I going to do? Somebody must have taken them! But who could have done that?!”  
Wendy shrugged her broad shoulders. “Maybe one of the make-up artists that was helping Christina get ready thought it was theirs and took it with them when they went home.”  
“What?! No way! This can’t be happening!” Robin pouted, a few tears of frustration sliding down her cheeks. Her makeup had been expertly applied so her mascara didn’t even smear as she sniffled quietly. “Why can’t I just have a normal day with my family for once?!”  
Wendy looked at the vanity mirror set where all of the hair and makeup accessories in the studio were neatly organized. She walked over to it and pulled out one of the drawers, locating a few pairs of pasties. “Hey, you could always use these.” She smirked, dangling them in the air.  
Robin marched over to where Wendy was standing and hurriedly took the pasties from her hands. She quickly covered her nipples and her pussy with them. It wasn’t much, but it was better than being stark naked in front of her family.  
“I guess this means I won’t be able to make it to the family dinner…” She sighed heavily in defeat, her chin dropping as she stared down at the floor, continuing to softly cry.  
“Awwww, cheer up, buttercup!” Wendy reassured her, pulling her into a tight hug. She ran a soothing hand down her back, hoping that Robin would stop crying. Things had worked out all according to plan, and it looked like she would once again have Robin all to herself for dinner time! “Come on, lets go tell your family that someone stole your clothes so you won’t be able to go with them.”  
Nodding slowly, Robin pulled away from Wendy’s embrace and walked out of the dressing room, Wendy tailing closely behind her.  
Everyone was sitting down in some fold-out chairs, enjoying the champagne Mack had given them. The restaurant the Fosters would be eating at shortly was just a ten minute drive from the studio and they had a few minutes to spare before they needed to get to their reservation.  
Wendy had taken the last available seat, and Mack handed her a plastic glass which she graciously accepted.  
Robin, wearing nothing but a pink pair of pasties and her white Keds, frowned at the lack of chairs. She was perfectly fine just standing, but Christina was patting her lap, encouraging Robin to take a seat.  
“You okay, Robin? You look a little pale,” Christina said. She was still covered in blue body paint and wearing her bald cap and gown, and since Robin desperately needed comfort at that moment, happily took a seat on her legs.  
Wendy, of course, quivered with anger as she saw that Robin hadn’t thought twice about sitting on Christina’s lap. How dare she! Wendy was just about to offer up her own lap to her, but that alien bitch had beat her to it! She downed the glass of champagne in one gulp before tossing the plastic cup over her shoulder to the ground. Had it been made of glass, it would had shattered instantly, but Mack wasn’t the type of guy to ever bring fancy glass cups to his studio. The plastic ones made for great props every now and then, though.  
Robin wiped at her eyes, still crying over her missing clothes. “S..Somebody accidentally took my clothes home with them…They’re gone…”  
“Oh, no! That’s awful!” Christina cooed softly in a baby voice before reaching over to wipe Robin’s tears away with her finger. The body paint had been expertly applied; not even tears could make it smear. “Is that why you’re wearing pasties?”  
She weakly nodded. “Yes, but…My place is forty-five minutes away…I’ll never make it there to grab some clothes and get back to the restaurant in time… I don’t want you guys to have to wait there for me for an hour and a half…”  
Frank snorted. “Yeah, no offense, but I don’t need to be out that late. I still have to be at work in the morning. I’d rather not have to wait for you.” His selfish attitude made his wife shoot a cold glare in his direction, but he ignored it.  
“Oh, dear!” Suzy frowned, clearly troubled by this turn of events. “That’s awful, princess! Do you really not have any spare clothes on you?”  
Robin slowly shook her head. “No…I have nothing…Not even a jacket…”  
Wendy folded her arms over her chest, trying to hide a smirk that formed on her purple-colored lips. Her plan had worked perfectly, and she would have Robin all to herself that night. “Too bad, baby sis. I guess there’s no point in hanging around here anymore… I’ll go ahead and get the car ready. Be ready to go home in five, okay? You don’t want to make your family late for their reservation.”  
The atmosphere in the room was gloomy before Christina busted out in loud laughter. “Oh, Robin! Is that really what’s bringing you down? Honey, you should have told me! I have some spare clothes in my car! They might be a little big on you because I’m so tall, but they’ll work.”  
Christina Turner to the rescue! Overjoyed, Robin threw her arms around the back of the alien queen’s neck, hugging her tightly—thankfully, the blue paint still didn’t smear!  
“Christina! You’re my hero! I’m so excited! Thank you so much!” Robin giggled happily, her tears now completely dry. “You’re the best! I love you so much! How can I ever repay you?”  
Christina was just happy to be able to be of help. She hugged the almost naked blonde back, and while everyone else seemed to be touched by their friendship, Wendy’s cheeks were burning red with her rising rage.  
How could this happen?! That damn snake ruined everything! And now she was hugging Robin like she owned her! What nerve!  
Wendy was just about to get up to snatch Robin right out the lanky bean’s lap until a creepy and sinister voice echoed throughout the room. It was a voice that neither the Fosters nor Jake, Wendy, and Christina recognized.  
“Hey, Robin! I don’t mean to interrupt such a tender moment, but I think you should reschedule dinner with your parents anyways.”  
The happiness that Robin was feeling was instantly sapped as she slowly craned her neck to see a blast from her tragic past. Her stomach twisted into knots as her heart slammed against her chest. She suddenly forgot how to breathe and speak as she watched the redheaded nerd push up his square-rimmed glasses further up his nose.  
“I hope you didn’t forget about our coffee date this evening. I mean….I’d be pretty upset if you did,” said the pimple-faced dweeb, Jim McNutt.


	9. INTERMISSION and UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update.

Hope you all have been enjoying THE PERILOUS QUEST OF ROBIN FOSTER (the sequel to THE SEDUCTION OF ROBIN FOSTER).

We are about 2/3rds of the way through the story. It's been a slow build up/warm up to the climax of the story. I don't want to give too much away but for all you old Witch/Evil Hag fans, you'll like what's coming next.

Robin will meet a mischievous Old Hag...

For a sneak peek, go here:  
https://www.deviantart.com/myst222019/art/THE-HAG-from-The-Perilous-Quest-of-Robin-Foster-837623903


	10. The Witch in the Woods...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up. This chapter begins with the story of Marin Foster, the ancient ancestor of sexy Robin Foster. Marin meets an evil, lecherous old Hag of infamous legend and folklore. What does the old Witch want with the voluptuous maiden?

The year was 1690. Nineteen-year-old brunette, Marin Foster, had gotten lost in the woods while picking flowers, but a kind, welcoming old woman had been kind enough to open up her home to the busty teen, allowing her to come inside since it would be getting dark soon. The old lady lived in a small, log cabin in the middle of the woods, surrounded by trees and bushes, and the existence of such a home had baffled the young woman since she had played in the woods since she was a little girl and had never known such a house existed deep in the forest.  
“The woods are dangerous, little one,” the old hag had said. “Once it gets dark, you’ll never be able to find your way home! There are wolves in these woods, and even worse, there are cruel, perverted men who would take advantage of such a delicate little flower like you. Why don’t you come inside and I’ll make you a nice, hot meal?”  
The old woman was in her 70’s and incredibly tall--exactly 6 feet and 5 inches tall—and she wore a long pink dress that reached the floor with a long black trench coat that hung loosely over her shoulders. Her black, wavy hair was neatly pulled back into a braided bun on the back of her head while a pink, floppy hat adorned with white roses sat neatly upon her head. When Marin had first met her in the woods, she found the old woman’s appearance to be odd. While she seemed innocent enough with her wide, oval glasses and big, warm smile, something about her had seemed off. Even so, the busty brunette had been lost for hours, completely unsure of which direction her village was, and had no choice but to place her trust in the hospitable hag.  
At first, things seemed fine. Marin told the old woman about how she often played in these woods, hunting for pretty flowers and herbs for the shop her family ran in town, before the old woman started acting really strange.  
“You should probably take off your clothes, sweetheart,” the old crone suggested. “If you’ve been out playing in the forest all day, you might have accidentally stepped into one of the many poison bushes I have around my home. You should let me check you for rashes!”  
Although Marin wouldn’t have normally stripped off her clothes in front of anyone, she decided it might be harmless to get naked in front of the kind grandma. Times were hard in the 1600’s, and many people died from coming into contact with poisonous plants, so it was better to be safe than sorry.  
The tiny, 5’2 brunette slipped her long gown off and let it fall to the floor. It felt odd standing there completely naked in the living room that belonged to the lanky beanpole, but the tall woman just smiled and began to compliment the girl’s outstanding figure.  
“My, oh my! You are absolutely beautiful, my dear! Why…Just look at those big, luscious breasts of yours! And you’re so thin… I’m sure all the boys in town love taking a gander at you!” The old, haggard broad grinned as she sat down on her couch, patting the cushioned seat beside her to encourage the young girl to sit next to her.  
Marin quietly took a seat, feeling more and more uncomfortable with each passing second. The old woman had such an intense, fiery gaze as her pale eyes roamed across Marin’s nude body, and the brunette kept her guard up as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch.  
“Do…Do you see any rashes?” Marin asked softly, wanting nothing more than to put her clothes back on and get as far away from this cabin as she possibly could.  
The old woman continued to shower her with compliments, from gushing over how big her tits were to how round and shapely her tight buttocks was. The more she praised the young girl’s body, the more Marin found herself wanting to run far away from this place.  
She felt an old, wrinkly hand fall on top of her thigh, gently running up and down her bare skin. Marin looked up to see the old broad grinning from ear to ear, and the sight of her creepy, perfectly straight teeth made chills run down her spine.  
“Can I kiss your pussy, sweetheart? Just one little kiss for good luck?”  
The question caught the busty brunette off guard, and swallowed nervously, unsure of how to respond to such a disgusting, perverted question.  
“You know, getting your pussy licked actually feels really good. It’s okay, don’t be frightened! I’ll start off slow at first so you can enjoy your first ever orgasm,” the old hag continued, leering closer to the tiny, frightened girl sitting beside her on the couch. “Everything will be fine. You’ll see! We’re both women, after all, and there’s nothing unnatural about what I’m about to do…All you have to do is trust me, little bunny.”  
Marin tried to leap off the couch but the old woman had cat-like reflexes and was quickly snatching up the girl’s wrist in her grasp, keeping her firmly seated on the couch beside her. “There, there…There’s nothing to be afraid of, my pet. I’m not like the men of the village that will use you for your body and turn you into their sex slave… I’ll be very, very gentle. Now be a good girl. Just sit still and let ole’ Baba Yaga eat up that sweet pussy of yours…”

“What the hell do you want, Jim?!” Robin hissed. “I know you didn’t come all the way out here to San Diego just to have me go on a coffee date with you. There’s something you want, isn’t there? Spill it.”  
In the present day, Robin had agreed to meet with her former classmate, Jim McNutt, in a coffee shop downtown. He had rudely interrupted her dinner plans with her family, insisting that the two of them had made plans and it was in her best interest not to cancel on him. He had a lot of leverage over her in the form of erotic videos featuring her and the infamous dyke rapist from her past, Alex Denton. Not wanting those videos to leak, Robin had no choice but to fake being happy over seeing Jim mysteriously show up at the photoshoot. She had reassured her family that she had given Jim the location of the photoshoot to meet up with her when they were done with the shoot, and she apologized profusely that she had double-booked her plans for the evening. Although her family was a bit disappointed that they wouldn’t get to have dinner with her, they didn’t push the matter much. Robin’s lack of apparel had caused enough of a commotion back at the studio, so in a way Robin was relieved that she didn’t have to worry about borrowing Christina’s clothes since Jim had been “kind” enough to offer her to drive her back to her apartment to change before they went out for coffee.  
The dweeb didn’t say much on the car ride back to Robin’s place, which suited the blonde just fine. He wanted to wait until they were at the coffee shop and he could show her the journals he had stuffed in his backpack. Driving would have made that kind of difficult.  
Robin was now, thankfully, fully clothed as she sat at a small, two-person table across from Jim. She was wearing a white tank top that showed ample amounts of cleavage and a pair of tightly fitted kahki, capris pants. Her feet were tucked in a pair of clear, plastic, flats without any socks enabling her shiny, pink toenails to be visible through the see-through covering of the top of the shoes. Jim was in a light blue polo shirt buttoned all the way to the top and tucked into a pair of brown, unflattering pants held up together by a brown leather belt. With his red, curly hair, thick-rimmed glasses, and face full of zits, Jim McNutt looked just like he did all throughout high school.  
“It’s a good thing you agreed to meet me,” the nerd said as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. “If you had declined, I would have to send the video of Alex eating you out to your family and your new friends. Was that your new boyfriend standing next to you? He seemed nice enough, but I wonder what he would think if he knew his girlfriend was a lesbian magnet.”  
Robin didn’t like the way the redhead was smirking at her, and she resisted the urge to dump her hot cup of mocha coffee all over his lap.  
“Get to the point, Jim. What. Do. You. Want?” She emphasized every word as her gaze hardened.  
Jim was quick to pull out a journal, some old newspaper clippings, and a folder full of images he had swiped from the internet. He spread them out on the coffee table, allowing Robin to shift through his discoveries while he explained.  
“There’s an old legend about a haunted house in the middle of the woods a few hours from here. A crazy old woman named Baba Yaga was said to have been living in that house since the 1600’s. She wasn’t just any ordinary woman—she was a witch,” the nerd said, pointing to an old photograph of an older woman in her 70’s. She was tall, lanky, and wore a big, floppy hat on her head. Her most notable feature was her creepy, sinister smile, and Robin shuddered uncomfortably before she tore her eyes away from the photo.  
“The legend says that many girls were ensnared by Baba Yaga. Many pretty girls were taken by her, and witch hunters tried to put a stop to her evil ways. My ancestor, Shamus McNutt, was a witch hunter, too. He had tried to hunt Baba Yaga down but was unsuccessful. She was immortal, apparently, and according to the tales, only a knife through the heart can kill her. Sadly, no one ever got close enough to try to stab her.” He continued to explain, watching Robin as she rolled her eyes, not buying any of the bullshit he was feeding her.  
“Okay? So?” Robin asked, arching a slender brow in his direction.  
“Every thirty years or so, you’ll hear a story about girls randomly going missing in those woods, only for their bones to turn up maybe a year later. I don’t know if you keep up with the news or not, but three different girls have gone missing in those woods in the past year. They were hikers or campers, just innocent girls wanting to go on a nice little stroll through the woods, only to never be seen alive again. Something tells me their bones will turn up in the woods any day now,” he said as he swiped his glasses off his face, only to wipe the smudged lenses on the sleeve of his shirt. Whenever Jim got excited, he had a tendency to sweat a lot, and a few beads of sweat droplets were already forming on his forehead. He was true conspiracy theorist, a sucker for stories like these, and if there was an unsolved mystery hanging in the air, he wanted to get to the bottom of it!  
“People still think that Baba Yaga haunts the house in the woods and that she’s responsible for the disappearance of all these women across the years. The funny thing is, I know exactly which house it is,” he grinned once he situated his glasses back on his round face. “There’s so many legends circling around the place. Some people think the ghost of Charles Manson lives there because of all the satanic symbols written on the outside of it. New cult members apparently hold rituals there, trying to summon the ghosts of all the people that died in that house. Maybe they’re even summoning Baba Yaga! The LAPD won’t go near it, oddly enough. They’re too spooked by the stories to go explore the house, and they’re afraid they’ll be cursed if they tear it down. But you know what’s funny?”  
Robin didn’t do too well with “scary stories”. She hated horror movies and she would never step foot into haunted house attractions during Halloween. Growing up, she had been teased for being a scaredy-cat, so even though she knew Jim was full of shit, it didn’t stop her from getting goosebumps up and down her arms.  
“Why…” She swallowed hard, trying to choose her next words carefully. “Why do you think only bones of the missing girls show up?”  
Jim, knowing he had the blonde’s full attention, pointed to one of the images he had screen capped from the internet. It was the faces of the missing campers from the past three years. No traces of them had been found yet, according to the news articles Jim had printed out, but some superstitious locals believed their bones would be eventually discovered, just like all the other girls that had mysteriously vanished in the forest before them.  
“They say the old woman cooks the girls she lures to her home,” Jim explained. “I think she boils the flesh just enough to make the meat nice and tender so she can pull it right off the bones. When she’s done, she tosses the bones out in the woods for maybe wolves or bears to eat.”  
Robin’s stomach felt sick as she stared down at her coffee. She had thought about buying a pastry to go with her drink, but now she was glad she didn’t. She suddenly didn’t have an appetite anymore.  
“Okay, dweeb, enough with the scary stories,” she grumbled, shaking her head as she brought her gaze up to meet his once more. “What does any of this have to do with me?”  
The acne-covered dork reached for one of the notebooks and held it out to Robin to look through. “This was Shamus McNutt’s notebook. It recounts a few stories he had with Baba Yaga, but there’s one journal entry in there I think you’d be interested in learning about. He talks about a young woman named Marin Foster… Well, don’t let me tell you about it. Read it yourself.”  
As much as she just wanted to chuck the book at his head and storm out of the café, something told her to flip through the book. Sure enough, in the summer of 1690, Shamus McNutt wrote about a fateful evening where he met a young girl named Marin Foster.

Shamus McNutt was a tall, dignified man with red, curly hair that fell down his shoulders and an impressive handle-bar mustache that he had been carefully crafting for years until it pointed out quite sharply at the edges. He was wearing a fancy blue suit that even the Three Musketeers would have been jealous over, and a large hat with a feather sticking out from the tongue was his signature outfit piece. He never went anywhere without his glamorous hat!  
“Now, Siobhan, I do believe the home of the witch should be somewhere around these woods…” Shamus said as he studied the map in his hands carefully. There was a long rapier at his side, his weapon of choice, and he couldn’t wait to sink the blade of his sword into the witch’s throat! So many villagers had gone missing in the past few nights and he, along with his trusted partner, were going to put an end to the witch’s evil schemes before the night was up!  
Siobhan was Shamus’s younger sister, and while he hadn’t been blessed with the best of looks in the family, she had been blessed with all the best genes in the McNutt family. Standing at 5’10, the 30-year-old woman had long, golden hair and lips as red as the petals of a crimson rose. She was curvy in all the right places but had strong muscles in her arms and calves that had helped her become one of the best female witch hunters around. With a tall, brown hat upon her head and a brown vest over a white, fancy tunic, she looked more like a wealthy pirate than anything. A gun holster was attached to the belt around her brown, leather skirt, and the tall covers of her boots weren’t without their own weapons strapped to them. She was elegant, fierce, and the best witch hunter around, and although men lusted after her impeccable beauty, she often intimidated them so much with her steely glare that no man dared to approach her.  
Siobhan’s emerald eyes scanned the woods as her ears heard the faint rustling of some bushes nearby. With her keen eyesight, she quickly detected the presence of someone fleeing for their life nearby.  
“SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!”  
A naked damsel was running in the woods, tears streaming down her face, as she pushed her way through the thick shrubbery blocking her path, panic and fear flickering in her eyes.  
Siobhan and Shamus exchanged glances with one another before the dignified young man spoke. “I know a sign of a witch when I see one,” he said calmly. “Chase the girl and bring her to me.”  
Nodding, the blonde, athletic woman abandoned her brother’s side and sprinted after the naked maiden. With her long legs and strong physique, it didn’t take long for the witch hunter to catch up to the tiny, frightened brunette.  
Marin Foster had narrowly escaped the evil clutches of the lecherous old crone, but here she was suddenly being pursued by a tall, dangerous looking female pirate. That wasn’t exactly the help she had been crying out for, and her initial reaction was to keep running. For all she knew the tall blonde could have been another hunger-driven witch, and she had her fill of deranged, cannibalistic women for one night!  
It didn’t take long for Siobhan to catch up to the damsel in distress, and instead of trying to help her, the blonde was quick to snatch up her forearm, forcefully dragging her to her broad chest. With one arm around her waist and one arm holding the girl’s wrists captive, Siobhan effortlessly scooped up the tiny girl and began carrying her back to where her brother was patiently waiting for her.  
Marin didn’t go with the woman without a fight. Screaming and kicking her legs in the air, Marin pleaded with the scary-looking woman that held her captive. “PLEASE! Don’t hurt me! What do you want from me?! Let me go!”  
Siobhan chose not to say anything as she continued to carry her like she was a hostage. Witches were very complex creatures and could take the shape of anything they desired, even the form of a young, helpless girl. It would be wise for her to not let her guard down since any mistake she could make in these woods could lead to certain death.  
“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Shamus grinned as he watched the hysterical girl continue to struggle against his sister’s powerful arms. “Siobhan…Does she have the mark of the devil anywhere on her body?”  
The blonde shrugged her shoulders, continuing to restrain the girl closely to her chest. “I didn’t see one. If she was a witch, she probably would have already used her magic on me to keep me from hurting her. She might just be an ordinary girl.”  
Shamus nodded, understanding fully. “True…It’s best not to let our guards down just yet, though.”  
Marin didn’t like that the two were conversing about her as if she wasn’t right there listening to them, but she slowly grew limp in Siobhan’s arms, no longer resisting her. “Please…I’m not a witch…I’ll tell you anything you want to know if you promise not to hurt me.”  
Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and she was far too exhausted to keep fighting them. Siobhan sensed the girl was giving in and took a seat on a nearby boulder with a smooth surface, pulling the frail maiden onto her lap. While she kept her arms tightly secured around her naked waist, she loosened up her hold on her, hopefully letting her know that she had no plans on hurting her. As long as she wasn’t a witch in disguise, that is.  
“Shhhh, shhhhh….It’s all right. Tell us everything. What is your name, little one?” The blonde spoke in a soft, soothing voice. She rocked the busty girl in her arms like a mother cradling her infant, and soon Marin was relaxing against her.  
“My name is Marin Foster,” she answered her, burying her face into the high collar of the blonde’s white tunic. Although she was tall and muscular, the little brunette found her arms to be rather comforting as she broke down crying on the woman’s lap.  
“I…I was so scared! She was going to eat me!” Marin choked out a sob, and both Shamus and Siobhan listened intently to what the young girl had to say. “I was lost in the woods and this old lady told me I could stay at her home for the night because it was getting dark! It started out innocent at first, but soon she was tricking me into getting naked…And then she was tickling me and touching me in places that I didn’t like…I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn’t listen…And then, before I knew it, she was trying to season me with salt and pepper! She tried to throw me in a pot of stew to boil me alive!”  
Shamus and Siobhan looked at each other with hard gazes. “That sounds like the workings of Baba Yaga, the infamous witch in the woods. The one we have been hunting all this time,” the young man said in a rough, gravelly voice. “She lures young girls into her home and then cooks and eats them. They say the more girls she devours, the longer she is able to live.”  
“We have to stop her,” his younger sister said as she continued to rock the terrified brunette in her arms. “Little Marin, do you think you can tell us where this old woman’s house is?”  
Nodding, Marin was permitted to get up and off Siobhan’s lap as she led the two witch hunters deeper into the woods. She had never wanted to go back to that house, but if they could make sure the old hag could never get her grimy hands on another innocent girl again, she was willing to go back.  
The house was exactly where Marin had said it would be, and when the two witch hunters went inside to investigate, they instructed the brunette to stay outside where it was safe.  
Just as the girl said, there was an old, haggard woman living inside. The delicious aroma of stew filled the air as the old woman stood by the fireplace, stirring the iron pot with a delighted expression on her face. “Oh goody! You have come back to me after all, my dear, sweet child. Now we can finally add the meat to the stew!”  
The old woman turned around, only to stare in horror as two witch hunters stood at her door. Siobhan took a step forward as she reached for the pistol on her belt. “Your days of terror are over, Baba Yaga! Surrender to us now or we will give you the most painful of deaths! Not even the devil will rescue you from your suffering!”  
Baba Yaga didn’t put up much of a fight and allowed herself to be overpowered by the two heavily armed hunters. According to the teachings, the safest way of handling a witch was to kill them by hanging since most normal weapons couldn’t harm a witch’s body.  
While Siobhan stood outside the cabin, tending to the poor, pitiful Marin, Shamus was stringing up the witch by her neck on a sturdy tree behind her cabin. The three watched Baba Yaga struggle against the noose around her neck before her body finally went limp, her legs dangling without movement from the tree branch.  
“We did it, Shamus,” Siobhan said proudly. “We killed Baba Yaga, the witch we have been hunting all these years!”  
“Let us leave here tonight,” Shamus told his sister. “We should bring the girl back to her village at once. I’m sure her parents are missing her. We can come back in the morning to retrieve the body and deliver it to the church. I’m sure the whole town will be pleased to learn that Baba Yaga will never again terrorize the lives of poor, innocent women!”  
Siobhan liked that idea, and she and her brother accompanied the young woman back to her hometown. Marin’s family, overwhelmed with joy and relief that their daughter had been brought home to them safe and sound, offered the two witch hunters a grand feast and a place to stay for the evening. For the first time in years, the siblings were able to sleep peacefully in a bed knowing that they had taken out a dangerous beast.  
The following morning, Siobhan and her brother went back into the woods to retrieve the body of the hanging witch. Marin Foster had accompanied them, wanting to see for herself that the witch that had traumatized her the night before was indeed dead and would never harm her, or any other village girl, ever again. She was fully clothed this time, dressed in a white peasant dress shirt with a purple corset that tied in the front, and a green underskirt skirt that reached to her mid-thighs. Her dark, brown hair flowing freely past her shoulders and down her back.  
The three made their way through the thick woods in search of the cabin where the heinous Baba Yaga once lived. The small wooden house eventually came into view and they went around back where the corpse should have still been hanging from an oak tree.  
Much to their surprise, the body of the witch was missing!  
Baba Yaga was no longer hanging from the tree. The noose that had been wrapped around her neck, however, was still there and fully intact. Nobody had cut the rope down or even pulled the knot out from where it had been wrapped securely around the witch’s throat.  
“What is the meaning of this?!” Shamus demanded to know as he held the noose in his hand, inspecting it up close.  
Siobhan, not wanting to take any chances, was quick to turn on Marin. The blonde came up behind the girl, holding one arm around the girl’s waist while her other hand held a dagger to her throat. Marin could feel the hot breath of the blonde warrior against the nape of her neck, and she froze in fear as she stared into Shamus’s cold, calculating eyes.  
“Did you deceive us, little Marin?” The man asked in a deep, dark voice that oozed with venom. “Are you a witch yourself? Did you conjure up an illusion of an old woman to throw us off your scent?! Was this all some trick that you orchestrated on your own?!”  
Marin trembled against Siobhan’s body, shaking her head as terrified tears crept their way down her pale cheeks. “N-No! I swear! I’m just as confused by her disappearance as you are! I swear it wasn’t a trick!”  
Siobhan pressed the blade of her dagger harder against the girl’s throat until a tiny cut formed across her tender flesh. “I knew I should have checked her for a witch’s mark…Damn it…”  
“I swear! This wasn’t me!” Marin pleaded for her life. “I’m not a witch! I’m a good girl who goes to church every morning! You met my family! We are good people and would never deceive you like this! Please believe me! Baba Yaga must have lived through the hanging and used her magic to get down and escape!”  
Shamus looked at the brunette square in the eyes, searching for any signs of betrayal written on her face. If the girl was deceiving him, she’d have to face the ultimate punishment for making them waste such precious time.  
“If you are lying, I’ll let Siobhan do whatever she pleases to your body,” he warned the girl. “But for now, we will continue to hunt down Baba Yaga. If the witch is out there, I’m sure she will show herself.”  
Siobhan slowly pulled the blade away from Marin’s throat but continued to hold her tiny body to her chest. “So you think Marin is innocent?” She asked her brother.  
Shamus shrugged his shoulders. “I do not know, but I don’t believe the woman we saw last night was just an illusion. I hanged her on the tree myself and she felt real. I could feel the devil’s influence pulsing through her body…She was definitely a witch. But it remains to be seen if Marin was working with her or not.”  
There they went again, talking to each other about Marin as if she wasn’t standing right there.  
“Check her for the witch’s mark,” Shamus told his sister. “And then we will proceed to hunt the witch.”


	11. Worlds Collide...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast from Robin's past goes to face to face with the love of her present...

“Check her for the witch’s mark,” Shamus told his sister. “And then we will proceed to hunt the witch.”

The mark of the witch was a symbol that all witches had on their bodies. It varied from person to person and could be anything from a cryptic symbol to a scar in the shape of a demon. Some witches had words permanently etched into the skin as their mark, while others had colorful pictures or intricate designs. If Shamus McNutt and Siobhan wanted to verify that Marin Foster was indeed just an ordinary girl and not a witch, they needed to thoroughly check her body for any mark that could be incriminating.  
Siobhan had been tasked with the job of searching Marin’s body for the mark and she started by stripping the girl down from head to toe, removing each piece of clothing from her small body. Marin’s dress fell to the floor before the blonde hastily untied the white bodice she had been wearing underneath, discarding it to the ground as well. Her white bloomers were the last to go and soon the brunette was standing in the middle of the woods just as naked as she was the day before when she initially met the two witch hunters.  
“I promise I’m not a witch! You don’t have to check me for anything!” Marin tried to plead with the older woman, but Siobhan ignored her as she moved the girl’s hair to the side, inspecting the nape of her neck for any signs of a mark.  
Siobhan’s steely blue eyes wandered over the girl’s bare back as she traced a slender finger down her spine, causing tiny goosebumps to form along Marin’s pale flesh. She then turned the girl around and inspected her chest and stomach, even going as far as to lift up her breasts and push them up so she could check underneath them, but the girl’s skin was as smooth and porcelain like a glass doll. Her arms and armpits didn’t have any markings, nor did her face or even the back of her ears. Siobhan got down on her knees in front of Marin, checking all up down her slender legs and even at the bottoms of her feet. Marin giggled just a bit as Siobhan lifted one of her legs so she could check in between the crevice of each of her toes, but the blonde ignored her sensitivity to tickles and continued her search.  
Siobhan’s eyes wandered over her entire body, but Marin didn’t have any scars, moles, or birth marks; completely void of any witch’s marks. That didn’t mean the girl wasn’t hiding a mark somewhere secret.  
“H-Hey! There’s no need to look down there!” Marin squeaked out when she saw where Siobhan was going to probe around next.  
Still bent down on her knees, Siobhan pried the girl’s legs apart and stared at the smooth pussy presented in front of her face. It was better to be safe than sorry as she brought up one of her hands and spread the girl’s lower folds to get a good look at her labia. Still nothing.  
“Turn around and bend over,” the blonde commanded in a firm voice. Marin did as she was told and leaned over so her ass was right in front of the witch hunter’s face. Her cheeks were stained a brilliant shade of red as she felt Siobhan’s gloved hand spread her ass cheeks to see if there was anything engraved near her puckered hole.  
After a moment of checking in between the girl’s ass crack, Siobhan seemed satisfied with her hunt and stood up. “She’s all clear, Shamus. This girl is, in fact, not a witch.”  
“Good,” the young man said. He had been watching the whole ordeal with an intense glimmer in his dark eyes before he cleared his throat. “Marin Foster, since you bear no marking, my sister and I will spare your life for today. However, if we one day find that you are connected to another witch, we won’t hesitate to hang you ourselves.”  
Siobhan stepped away from the trembling, naked girl, allowing her some room to get dressed. She licked her ruby red lips seductively, arms folded neatly over her buxom chest as she never looked away from the tiny brunette. “I’m sure we can find a fitting punishment for you if we suspect any dark magic from you in the future. Now run along back to your family. Shamus and I are going to track down Baba Yaga and put an end to this once and for all.”

“So? What do you think?” Jim McNutt asked Robin Foster once she was done reading one of the inserts in Shamus McNutt’s personal diary. There were other entries from other dates dating all the way until 1730, but Robin didn’t want to waste her afternoon reading any more of his silly diary entries.  
“I still don’t see how any of this has anything to do with me,” the pretty blonde scoffed as she closed the book, laying it back down on the coffee table.  
Jim adjusted the glasses on his face. “Really? You don’t get it? Did you even pay attention at all to the story?” Robin just shrugged in response, and the nerd let out a loud, exasperated sigh. “Shamus McNutt is my ancestor, but the name Marin Foster should ring a bell for you. I did some research on the history of the Fosters and researched your family tree. It turns out that you are, in fact, related to Marin Foster. You’re one of her descendants. She ended up living a full, happy life since she wasn’t a witch and had many children. She wouldn’t have been able to live out the rest of her days had it not been for Shamus and Siobhan McNutt, you know.”  
Acting completely disinterested, she waved a hand dismissively. “Okay, so what? First of all, I don’t care what any of my ancestors did in the past. They have nothing to do with me. Second of all, it’s really creepy that you looked into my family tree. Who even does weird, stalker stuff like that? Gosh, you’re such a freak, Jim McNutcase.”  
Jim figured she was going to say something like that. Robin “Princess” Foster was one of the most self-centered girls he had ever met, but he was planning on getting her help one way or another. “My ancestors, Shamus and Siobhan McNutt, saved the life of your ancestor, Marin Foster. They could have easily killed her, witch’s mark or not, but they chose to rescue her from Baba Yaga and even gave her the benefit of the doubt when it came to her being a witch. So, since my ancestors saved yours, it’s only fair that you pay back the debt by helping me out.”  
“Nice try,” Robin sneered as she leaned forward in her seat. “But, if I recall correctly, you endangered my life with Selene XOXO. You should feel lucky that I didn’t just let Selene XOXO do away with you after everything you put me through! So whatever debt the Fosters owe the McNutts has long since been paid. You’re just going to have to find someone else to help you solve the mystery of Baba Yaga because I am not interested.”  
Jim shook his head disapprovingly as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. “You know, Robin, I really didn’t want it to come to this. I really hoped you would feel grateful that the McNutts spared Marin Foster despite the overwhelming evidence that she had something to do with Baba Yaga’s disappearance, but apparently you only care about yourself.” He held up his phone in front of her face, showing a clip from the night that she and Alex Denton shared a room in one of the spare bedrooms at his house. The clip showed a very ecstatic tomboy going down on a very reluctant Robin. The camera had zoomed in enough to see the fine lines of Robin’s soaking wet pussy as she climaxed against the lesbian’s tongue, and Robin felt her blood turn to ice as she watched the video with a horrific expression on her face.  
“Jim…I told you to delete that video months ago,” she growled in a low, dangerous voice, ready to flip the coffee table and crush him underneath it. “Delete it right now or I’m going to break your phone and your fingers!”  
The nerd just grinned, knowing he had finally struck a nerve. “Here’s the deal, Robin Foster… I have this video scheduled to be sent out to all your friends and family in exactly 72 hours. I have back-up copies on all my devices, so even if you break my phone, the video will still be sent out on another computer back at my parent’s house. Unless you want to be arrested for breaking & entering on top of vandalism, I suggest you sit back quietly and do exactly as I say.”  
From the moment Robin had met Jim McNutt during her freshman year of high school, she knew she hated him. He had an annoying, high-pitched voice, constantly smelled of Doritos and sardines, and he always wore the goofiest of clothes. Even so, if Robin had known just how evil and sadistic he was, she would have never underestimated him. She would have never gone anywhere near him for him to ever find something to hold over her head. Out of all the shadows from her past, he was the one she could never truly escape from as long as he had something this powerful to blackmail her with.  
With her arms folded over her chest, she slunk back in her chair, pissed but ready to listen to his offer. What choice did she have but to hear him out?  
“That’s better,” Jim smiled sweetly seeing that she was now suddenly going to be compliant. “If you come with me to investigate the old cabin in the woods where Baba Yaga was last seen, I’ll finally delete the video. Yes, I’ll delete all copies of the video. I’ll never use it to blackmail you again.”  
“Why do you need my help?” She asked, not ready to agree to his terms just yet.  
Jim didn’t want to tell her that he planned to use her as live bait to lure out the mysterious old perverted hag in the woods, so he tried to play innocent as he simply shrugged his shoulders and began to pack up his notebooks and other belongings back in his backpack. “Because you did so well against Selene XOXO that I know I can count on you if I get into trouble again. I mean, you’ll need me alive by the end of this or else I won’t be able to turn off the automatic leak of your explicit lesbian videos with my ex-girlfriend. Only I have the power to cancel the scheduled release of your video, so I know you’ll do whatever it takes to keep me safe.”  
She hated that he could basically force her to do whatever he wanted just because he had videos of her being assaulted by a pushy dyke, but hopefully he would stay true to his word and delete them all once for all if she agreed to help him out this one final time. All she had to do was go on a hike with him through the woods, investigate an abandoned cottage, and go home. She knew there was no such thing as Baba Yaga and all the superstitions surrounding her were just stupid rumors made up by kids who had nothing better to do with their time—like Jim. All the hikers that disappeared were probably mauled to death by wolves or bears, as sad as it sounded, and once Jim saw for himself that Baba Yaga wasn’t there, he’d drop it and finally leave her alone for good.  
That didn’t sound so bad, right?  
“I’ll go with you in the middle of the woods to investigate Baba Yaga’s house on one condition,” Robin said before she finally took a sip of her coffee. Darn it, she had left it sitting out for too long and now it was cold. Total bummer. “I want to invite a few friends with us for protection. I want my boyfriend, Jake Turner, to come and his two best friends, Wendy Reichstadt and Roy Pennington.”  
Jim wrinkled up his nose in disdain. “Absolutely not. It has to be just us two.”  
“No way, Jim. Do you remember what happened last time it was just you and me in the woods? We almost got killed by a sexist, fascist robot, in case you forgot. If Alex and Dave hadn’t found us, we would have been dead.” Or at least just Jim would have been dead. Selene XOXO had planned to use Robin as a personal sex slave to study female orgasms, which was a fate worse than death in her opinion. “We need to bring some other people with us for our protection. What if Baba Yaga gets a hold of both of us? We’d be screwed. We need reinforcements.”  
While she didn’t believe in the existence of Baba Yaga, she knew Jim did, and she could see him seriously pondering on her suggestion. After a moment of drumming his fingers along the surface of the coffee table, he finally nodded in agreement.  
“Okay. Fine,” he said. “They can come. But don’t tell them all the details, okay? I don’t want them stealing all the glory when I crack the case of Baba Yaga and finish what my ancestor, Shamus McNutt, started all those centuries ago.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Robin rolled her eyes. It was better that Jake and the others not know the real reason for their surprise “hiking” trip. She didn’t want them to know about the videos between her and Alex Denton, but she also didn’t want to be alone with Jim McNutt in the middle of the woods either. Who knows what all was in those woods. Wild animals, cultist freaks, meth addicts…The possibilities were endless. At least she’d feel safe with Jake, Wendy, and Roy there, too. The hard part would be to convince them all to tag along with her and Jim without being suspicious. Robin wasn’t exactly the “hiking” type, so pitching an idea like that to them might be hard. What would ring them in without making it too obvious that she was being forced into this mess herself?  
The bell to the coffee shop’s front door rang, letting everyone inside know that more people were coming inside. Robin craned her neck to see both Jake and Roy entering the shop, and she let out a loud sigh of relief when her eyes met Jake’s. She had texted Jake to come pick her up as soon as she was done “catching up with her friend from high school”, and thankfully, he was right on time with Roy tagging along. If she could help it, she didn’t want to hang around Jim for any longer than she needed to.  
“Jake!” Robin waved at him, ushering him and Roy to come to their table.  
Jim seemed disappointed that Jake was here to pick up his girlfriend so soon. He had been enjoying chatting with Robin, although it was obvious that the feeling wasn’t mutual.  
“Hey babe,” the young male-model said as he bent down to give his girlfriend a quick kiss on the forehead. “Did you have fun with your friend, Jack? I know it’s been awhile since you two have seen each other so I hoped you had plenty of time to catch up.”  
“It’s not Jack,” Jim growled, threatened by Jake’s good looks and charismatic personality. “My name is Jim.”  
When Jim had unexpectedly showed up during the photoshoot, Robin had to feed her family and friends some bullshit excuse as to why she had to go see Jim. Not wanting them all to know he held some pretty powerful blackmail over her head, she told everyone how great of friends they had been back in high school and that she missed getting to see him. She felt gross having to lie about something like that since it was obvious that a girl as pretty and popular as Robin Foster would never willingly hang out with a dweeb like Jim McNutt.  
“Actually, baby,” Robin smiled sweetly up at her boyfriend, batting her eyelashes. “Jim wanted to know if you, Roy, and Wendy all have plans tomorrow! You see, he’s really big into hiking and ghost stories and wanted to go check out this haunted house in the middle of the woods. A lot of ghosts are said to roam the area! Would you guys want to go with him? I’ll be going, too, of course!”  
She didn’t mention Baba Yaga, as per Jim’s request, but she knew Jake and Roy wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to go ghost hunting. They, along with Wendy, were big fans of the occult and she had heard stories that they spent a lot of their high school days breaking into abandoned buildings and warehouses to play with Ouiji boards and try to conduct their own paranormal investigations. Once they got into music, they had put their ghost-busting days to the side to focus on more important things, but Roy’s interest was immediately piqued.  
“A haunted house in the middle of the woods? Shit, count me in,” Roy grinned broadly. “It’s been awhile since I’ve gotten to do anything like that. I still have all my cameras and EVP’s…Maybe we can actually catch a ghost on camera for once! Remember when we broke into the old county courthouse and Wendy caught all those mysterious shadows on our camera? That shit was the coolest.”  
Robin had never really heard Roy get excited about anything before. He was typically quiet and stand-offish, even a bit rude at times, but apparently he was really into ghost stories. That was good to know, at least.  
While Roy seemed to sold on the matter, Jake seemed a bit more perplexed to Robin’s suggestion. “Really? You want to go ghost hunting, babe?” He knew how much Robin hated scary movies and all things creepy, so for her to suggest they go do something like that with one of her old friends was kind of out of the ordinary.  
“Y-Yeah, sure. It sounds like fun. Do you think Wendy would be up for it?” She asked, hoping he couldn’t tell just how bluntly she was lying to his face.  
Roy was the one to answer on Jake’s behalf. “Hell yeah she is! She loves shit like that. I’ll send her a text right now. Where are we going and what time do we need to meet up?” Roy was normally pretty aloof to strangers and often acted like he was too good to even talk to someone he just met, but things like ghosts and music were two subjects that always got him pumped up. He was excited for the chance to make some ghost videos again, and he knew Wendy was going to be just as enthusiastic about it.  
“Well, it’s out in LA county so I suggest we all meet up pretty early… I can text you the time and place for us all to meet up, and then we can all ride in one car through the state park until we get to the edge of the woods. From there, we’ll have to walk,” Jim explained to Roy, providing him with details on what he’d need to bring and what the overall plan was. Of course, he, too, left out all the details of Baba Yaga. Good thing those woods were known for all kinds of paranormal activity that would make any paranormal fanatic go crazy with excitement.  
Jake was studying Robin’s face, feeling that maybe something was off, but didn’t get the chance to ask her about it as the bell of the coffee shop rang again. Robin hadn’t been expecting anyone else she knew to meet her inside, but her heart stopped as another blast from her past showed up to throw a wrench in the beautiful, peaceful life she had been working so hard to build these past nine months.  
Dave Freaking Johnson.  
Her high school sweetheart, her prom date, her first heartbreak. She could hardly believe her high school’s star athlete was here in the flesh, walking into the coffee shop casually with a big grin on his handsome face. He was wearing his Varsity jacket from high school with a loose fitted t-shirt underneath, and a pair of baggy jeans. His hair was slicked back with just a little too much hairgel, a habit he had yet to give up since high school, and once he was fully inside he removed his shades and hung them on the neck of his t-shirt.  
At first, she thought she might’ve been hallucinating. There was no way Dave could actually be here. He lived almost two hours away, and furthermore, Robin had made sure he couldn’t track down where she lived or where she worked, so how did he find her?!  
She shot a look at Jim who had been chatting it up with Roy Pennington about famous ghost sightings in the LA County, but when the curly-haired dork finally noticed Dave’s presence, he looked just as confused to see him as Robin was.  
“Robin! Jim! Hey guys! Long time, no see!” The peppy jock waved animatedly before he stood in front of their coffee table, eyes fixated on Robin’s pale face and wide, petrified eyes. She was too stunned to speak, too anxious to see him standing there before her, that all she could do was gawk at him.  
“It’s good to see you, Robbie! Wow! You look even better than I remember!” The young stud said, initiating the conversation. “I just happened to be in San Diego touring the college campus since I’ll be enrolling at the University of San Diego in the Fall. I noticed Jim McNutt’s vehicle on the freeway and thought it was weird to see him all the way down here, so I figured I’d follow him and see what’s up, and lo and behold, I run into you! Talk about a coincidence!” He laughed light-heartedly, not finding it strange in the least that he had quite literally stalked Jim McNutt to this very coffee shop.  
Dave had known that Robin and Jim were still “in contact”. It had always bugged him that Robin had blocked her ex-boyfriend’s number but not the number of the dweeb she always hated and tried to ignore all throughout high school. It was even more irritating to see that they were casually hanging out and enjoying a coffee date, and the fact that Jim hadn’t mentioned this at all to Dave. Weren’t they buddies? According to the Bro Code, you are never to hang out with your pal’s ex-girlfriend unless you get your friend’s permission first!  
“D-Dave…I…I, uh, never thought I’d see you again,” Robin said after a moment, attempting to be polite. As much as she wanted to pick up her room-temperature coffee and chuck it at his face, she chose to remain seated and keep her eyes focused on her lap. Causing a scene here wouldn’t do anybody any good.  
Jake immediately sensed her uneasiness and pulled up a chair to sit next to her, his arm lazily draped on the back of her own seat. “Hey, babe, is this another friend of yours from high school?”  
Dave didn’t give Robin any time to answer as he took it upon himself to reply. “Actually, I was her boyfriend. We dated for a long time and were very serious. We were absolutely crazy about each other, weren’t we, Robbie?”  
God, she hated that nickname so much. She couldn’t understand why he was trying to act all chummy with her when they hadn’t spoken since the day she dumped him back at the mall. That day just happened to be the same day she met Jake Turner.  
“Actually, Robbie,” Dave said, scratching the back of his head as he lowered his gaze to the floor. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately. I’ve been going to your parents’ house, trying to convince them to convince you to finally talk to me so we can reconcile this. You see, I honestly regret being a total asswipe to you…You deserved better than the way I treated you back then. You needed help from all those crazy women that kept harassing you, but I turned a blind eye to it. I thought your suffering was funny, and honestly, that behavior was inexcusable.”  
Robin froze. Was her ex-boyfriend actually apologizing for his shitty behavior over the years?! Dave had always been narcissistic, extremely self-righteous and stubborn as a mule. He rarely apologized for anything, always believing he was too perfect and could do no wrong. But here he was finally acknowledging his faults and giving her the apology she never dreamed she would ever receive from a prick like him.  
“Robbie…I’m really sorry. For everything. I should have helped you out a lot more back then. I think about you every damn day,” he said, taking another step forward towards her. He reached forward and tucked a gentle finger under her chin, encouraging her to look up into his deep brown, apologetic eyes. “I miss you, Robbie. Would you ever consider giving me another chance? I promise I’ll protect you from everything this time. I’ll be a good boyfriend and I won’t cheat on you like I did last time. Crystal and I are done, and I was so stupid to ever think a girl like her could compare to a supermodel babe like you.”  
Although she could hardly believe it herself, a part of her actually felt sorry for him. Here he was following around Jim McNutt’s car and bothering her parents just for the chance to talk to her, and he was even desperate enough to try and go to a college that was near where Robin lived. He sincerely hoped she would forgive him and the two of them could put their problems behind them and live happily ever after, but Robin would never put herself through a relationship with him ever again. While she believed people had the potential to change, that didn’t mean that she and Dave were ever a good fit, and that would never change, no matter how badly he wished it.  
“I’m sorry, Dave,” the blonde said, shaking her head. She scooted back so that he was finger was no longer touching her chin. “I’m dating Jake now, and I am very much in love with him. He’s taught me what a happy, healthy relationship can be like, and I don’t ever want to give him up.”  
Dave glanced at the pretty-boy sitting beside her. Jake had chosen to be quiet this whole time, both shocked and even slightly amused that Robin’s ex-boyfriend was determined to win her heart back, but he was confident that her loyalty wouldn’t be swayed. Jake knew how much she loved him and that no one would ever get in between them, especially not some dumb-looking jock who thought chicks actually digged dudes who use that much hair gel.  
“You can’t be serious, Robbie,” Dave rolled his eyes. “That Jared Leto wannabe is your boyfriend?!”  
Robin flipped her long hair over her shoulder in a prissy manner. “Yes. He is. He didn’t need to ever cheat on me with a tramp to understand and value my worth. I’m sorry, Dave, but I’m not interested in you and I never will be again. I appreciate your apology, but you’re just wasting your time if you think I’m going to just leap into your arms and ride off with you into the sunset just because you finally realized I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you.”  
Her words jabbed into Dave’s chest like a ton of needles, and instead of directing his anger back at Robin, he channeled it towards her boyfriend who was just casually lounging back in his chair, enjoying the scene.  
“I can’t believe a guy like that is actually your type now,” the athlete scoffed. “I bet I could whoop his wussy little ass right here, right now and show him who the bigger, better man is!”  
Jake was not intimidated by Dave’s obvious threat as he chuckled, dimples forming in his cheeks as he flashed his perfectly straight, white teeth. “Wow. Looks like we got a bad ass over here,” he said before standing up from his seat. He yawned loudly to show how disinterested he was in the idea of a fight as he reached for his girlfriend’s hand, helping her to her feet.  
Roy, having been so engrossed in his conversation with the dorky redhead about his own personal experiences with the paranormal, finally noticed the jock and could tell something was wrong. Jim had been pretending not to notice Dave despite sitting across the table from Robin, but he knew the gig was up and he had to finally acknowledge Dave.  
“Hey, Dave! Sorry, I was talking to my new friend about—”  
“I don’t care,” Dave spat, eyes locked on Jake. He wanted a fight to prove to Robin he was just as cool and strong as he was when he was the captain of the football team. He cracked his knuckles to make it seem more dangerous than he really was. “Come on, pretty-boy. Why don’t you and I take this outside?”  
“No thanks,” Jake said with a pleasant smile. He was such a laid-back guy and the thought of getting into a fight sounded about as fun as eating moldy cheese. “Come on, Robin. Let’s go. Hey, Roy? You comin?”  
Roy was a bit more hot-headed than Jake, and he didn’t like the way this douchebag was talking to his friend. “Jake, don’t let that guy talk shit about you,” he grunted. “We can easily take him.”  
The handsome male model just shook his head. “Nope. We’ve got better things to do, like plan a really cool ghost hunting trip tomorrow. Right, Jack?” He smiled at the dweeb who was scrambling to get out of his chair and get out of the coffee shop before any major conflict broke out. Jim didn’t bother correcting him on his name this time as he hurriedly walked out of the door, not wanting any part of the impending brawl.  
With Robin’s hand in his, Jake led the way and stepped past Dave to follow Jim out of the coffee shop, but as soon as he had his back turned, he felt a hand roughly shove him in the back, causing him to lose his balance and stagger forward. Had Robin not been holding onto his hand to steady him, he would have fallen face first into the floor.  
“Oh, that’s THE LAST STRAW,” the hot-headed drummer of Personal Fowl roared out as he swung his fist in Dave’s direction, slugging him right in the cheek. “Don’t you ever fuck with my best friend, you got that?! If you got a problem with him, then you have a problem with me!”  
The impact of Roy’s fist into his cheek caused Dave to stumble to the ground. He spit out a wad of blood onto the ground before realizing some of it had gotten on his precious jacket, and his cheeks turned red with anger.  
“You’re going to regret that!” Dave shouted out as he tackled Roy to the ground, both men now wrestling each other on the ground.  
Screams immediately broke out in the coffee shop as Roy and Dave were duking it out on the tile floor, and many customers were quick to call the cops and run outside. Robin had her hands clasped over her mouth, too shocked to try to step in as panic swam through her. Jake, of course, continued to remain calm as he just sighed.  
“Damn it, Roy, you didn’t have to engage him,” he muttered under his breath. He didn’t dare step in and try to break the two temperamental fighters, lest he wanted to risk getting accidentally punched in the face. If he so much as got a black eye or a chipped tooth, his modeling career would come to a halt and he needed the money too badly to let that happen.  
“Wh-What do we do?!” Robin screamed, tugging on the sleeve of Jake’s long-sleeve shirt. “What if Roy gets hurt?!”  
“It’ll be over in a second,” Jake smirked as he watched Roy get in a few hard hits against Dave’s cranium. The drummer was on top, pinning the football player underneath him. Even though Dave was athletically superior, Roy had more experience in things like bar fights and knew how to play rough with others. He got in a few more hits, breaking Dave’s nose in the process, before the coffee shop owner finally broke it up.  
“GET OUTTA’ HERE YOU DIRTBAGS!” The old man running the shop shouted as he started whacking Roy with a broom. “The cops are on their way! You better get on outta’ here unless you want to spend the night in the slammer!”  
That was enough to make Roy hop off the whimpering Dave. Soon, Jake, Robin, and Roy were hopping in Jake’s car and getting the hell out of there before the cops arrived!


	12. The Truck Ride Out to the Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang embark on their quest to find the Old Lady in the woods. The sexual tension continues to thicken...

Morning came quickly, and the gang was soon all gathering at the designated meeting place—Robin and Wendy’s apartment. The plan was for all of them to take one vehicle, Jim included, and drive all the way from San Diego to LA County to Brookwood National Park. Jim had no choice but to stay in a cheap hotel on the other side of town since he didn’t want to drive all the way back to Los Angeles by himself, only to turn back around and go to San Diego, and then back again to L.A. He had insisted he needed to drive with them in the same car to the national park so he could provide directions with where the crew was supposed to be going. Plus, he didn’t want to miss the chance of being in a car with Robin “Princess” Foster for the chance that the sexy little blonde could either sit next to him, or even better, on his lap. It was at least a three-hour drive to Brookwood National Park from San Diego, traffic included, and he had always dreamed about being in a car ride with the hot little blonde bunny on his lap. He would just have to make sure his lap was the one she’d need to sit on during the drive!  
The car ride was only the first part of their journey. Once they reached the park, they’d have to hike through the woods to get to their destination, and while Jim McNutt was ecstatic about being able to spend time with his crush since middle school, Robin was less than enthused about the whole ordeal. She was, however, relieved she wasn’t going to be alone with Jim. Jake Turner, Wendy Reichstadt, and Roy Pennington would be along for the ride, except they were blissfully unaware of Jim’s true intentions of making this group expedition.  
Jim had wanted to find the cottage deep in the woods where the infamous Baba Yaga had last been seen. He was hoping to lure the old hag out using Robin as bait so he could heroically get down to the bottom of the mystery of the witch his ancestors, Shamus and Siobhan McNutt, had failed to complete back in the late 1600’s. Shamus had left a map in his journals and even wrote a lot of information about Baba Yaga, so Jim was confident that he could solve this mystery and go down in McNutt history as a brave hero just like Shamus. Not wanting Jake, Wendy, and Roy to know his true intentions and steal all the glory themselves, he was trying to make it out like they were just doing a basic ghost hunting escapade. The trio, Roy especially, seemed pretty enthusiastic about conducting a paranormal investigation, and Jim had planned on using them for protection if worst came to worst. Roy had proved the day before during his fight with Dave Johnson that he was a capable fighter, and the other girl, Wendy, was pretty tall and intimidating just like Siobhan McNutt was; having her as an ally would also prove to be beneficial. He wasn’t sure about Robin’s boyfriend, Jake Turner, since he didn’t have a lot of muscle on him and seemed to be a real pacifist. If anything, Jim wouldn’t hesitate to offer up Jake’s body as a snack for Baba Yaga. The old crone was known for eating women, but Jake was “pretty” enough; maybe Baba Yaga wouldn’t be too picky. While she snacked on Jake, he could heroically swoop in and rescue Robin from all danger, and even kill the scary, man-eating witch! After pulling off a stunt like that, Robin was bound to fall madly in love with him!  
He knew he was getting a bit ahead of himself by already planning on using Roy and Wendy to fight while Jake would make the perfect sacrifice, but he needed to be prepared for anything today. Baba Yaga was incredibly dangerous so he couldn’t make the same mistakes as last time during their run in with Selene XOXO. All in all, they had a pretty good team assembled, unlike last time when he and Robin had run headfirst into danger during their last “adventure”.  
Robin and Wendy were waiting in the parking lot outside their apartment just before sunrise when Jim drove up in his outdated station wagon. Jake Turner had insisted he drive, and he pulled up with Roy Pennington in his 1998 single row Nissan Pick-up just minutes after Jim. The redheaded computer nerd had hoped he and Robin could talk in private before they set off on their journey to go over the plans he had drafted the night before, but it didn’t look like they were going to get any privacy.  
Robin waved to Jake as he pulled into a parking space, and she was quick to run her fingers through her long, golden hair to make herself more presentable when her boyfriend stepped out of the truck. She had chosen to wear something extra “flashy” that day in hopes of seducing him later that evening. She knew how much her handsome, stoner boyfriend loved it when she wore bikinis, and she had picked one out just for him. It was light green with a hot pink trim, and it showed off even more skin than her Galaxy Wellness swimsuit uniform. Only her nipples were covered up by the tiny triangles of fabric of the top, and the back strap of her bottoms rode into her ass like a thong. A pair of white Converse were on her feet, but as usual, she had chosen to skip the socks. She had always hated the feeling of socks on her feet; they were hot a and itchy, and she would rather have blisters on her feet than subject herself to wearing socks with her sneakers, even during a hiking trip.  
While Robin had chosen to show off her body in the most glorious of ways for today’s hiking trip, Wendy had more of a relaxed yet masculine style going on that day. She was wearing a black top that showed off her fully tatted up muscular arms and a pair of comfortable, dark gray sweat-pants that had holes in the knees. Unlike Robin, she had put on some black, thick socks on her feet before slipping into her black, high-top sneakers; she preferred comfort to style when it came to shoes. Her hair stood up on top of her head in an impressive mohawk, but she had dyed the strands a darker shade of purple the night before. The sides of her head were completely bald except where two tufts of hair hung down from her forehead like long, misplaced bangs.  
“Good morning, ladies,” Jim greeted the two girls.  
Robin, still pissed at him for blackmailing her into even going on this trip, barely acknowledged him while she waited for Jake to get out of his truck.  
“’Sup,” Wendy replied to him as she shoved her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants. “Thanks for inviting me along on your ghost hunting trip. It’s been awhile since I’ve done something like this. The name’s Wendy.”  
Jim reached out to shake her hand, but Wendy elected to ignore it. She wasn’t purposely trying to be rude, it’s just that his hand looked sweaty and kind of gross; not something she’d ever want to touch.  
Most people found Wendy immediately intimidating, Jim McNutt being no exception, with her bulky body and wild hair, but Robin knew the real Wendy was a total goofball with a fondness for tickling, and she had never seen the twenty-eight-year-old ever get into a fight with anyone. While the two girls were polar opposites in physical appearance, their outgoing personalities had mashed well together from the start, even though Robin wished her roommate would keep her hands to herself more.  
Jake stepped out of his truck and greeted his sexy girlfriend with a huge hug, completely ignoring Jim as he stepped past him. Jake was in a red t-shirt with Personal Fowl’s logo printed on it, something he had designed himself at a t-shirt shop that he had become incredibly proud of, and a pair of baggy jeans completed his casual outfit. Roy was also hopping out of the passenger side so he could light up a cigarette real quick before they hit the road again. The drummer of Personal Fowl was in a black, oversized tank top that hung off his lean form, and his jeans were tight like a girl’s pants; the hipster style, Wendy liked to tease him about. Roy walked over to where his tomboyish girlfriend was standing next to the blonde Valley girl, and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Although the two had been dating for a long time, it was rare for them to display an overabundance of affection in public.  
Jim couldn’t help but compare himself to the other members of Personal Fowl once they were all standing in the parking lot. They all looked like cool outcasts with their unique styles, while Jim looked just as dorky as he did back in high school. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts with a yellow polo shirt tucked inside of them. His white socks reached over his knees and his brown boating shoes looked like something a dad at a family BBQ would have killed to own. Jim’s backpack was slung across his shoulders full of everything he would need for his investigation, but he wasn’t the only one that had come prepared. Roy had a backpack of his own, only instead of maps, journals, and witch-hunting gear, it had a laptop, a camera with night vision, an audio recorder, and an EVP device—the essentials for ghost hunting. Wendy had only opted to bring her water bottle, while Jake planned ahead and brought a few joints with him. You never know when you’ll be in desperate need of a smoke, he figured. Robin, thinking in practical terms, had packed a picnic for everyone full of snacks and treats for along the way, and of course lots of sunscreen and bug-spray.  
Each individual was all dressed, packed, and ready for the day’s adventure, but Robin was the least excited out of the bunch. She knew what they were really going into the woods for, and she only hoped that they wouldn’t find any traces of the rumored Baba Yaga or even ghosts so they could end the day early and get back before dark. Robin hated being out in the woods, and hiking was her least favorite activity. She’d much prefer to be relaxing by the poolside, or going shopping at the mall. At least Wendy and Jake were bound to make the day somewhat fun, and if she was lucky, maybe she and Jake could have a steamy makeout session deep in the woods, away from the group.  
As soon as Jake’s eyes met Robin, his lips curved upwards in a smile. The bikini was doing its job—he was loving it! Jake’s attention wasn’t the only seized by Robin’s scantily clad body; both Wendy and Jim had a hard time keeping their eyes off of her. Although the busty bombshell was often naked in the apartment she shared with the tall, mohawk-wearing butch, Wendy never grew tired of seeing her curvy form. Her tits were just so massive and her ass was nice and firm; it was hard not to be captivated by such erotic beauty. Roy was the only one in the group that seemed less than enthused about Robin’s choice of attire.  
‘How typical. The ditzy little slut is always trying to show off her body and get as much attention from guys as possible,’ Roy thought to himself. He knew better than to ever voice his opinions of Robin’s style around Jake or Wendy since both of them were crazy about the dumb blonde in their own ways.  
Before Jake could even compliment his girlfriend, Jim was butting in with a remark of her own. “Are you sure that outfit is appropriate? We’re going to be in the woods, not lying on the sands of the beach,” he said, eyeballing her up and down. His eyes lingered on her Double D’s for a little too long, and Wendy was quick to notice.  
The blonde put both hands on her hips. “Hmph! I know that! I just figured it would be super hot outside and I didn’t want to sweat in any of my clothes.”  
“You’re going to get eaten up by mosquitoes,” Jim replied. Secretly, he was pretty damn happy to see her in such a skimpy bikini. She had such smooth, ivory skin that he had spent many nights dreaming about touching and tasting, but she was like a fine painting in a museum—he could look, but could never touch. At least that was the way it had been since middle school. Hopefully that would all change today. Since Jake had insisted on driving, it didn’t look like there was a lot of seating room in his truck. The inside of the truck could only fit three people—one in the driver’s seat, one in the passenger seat, and one in the middle. Jake would be driving, but there were still two other males and two other females. If his calculations were correct, he and Roy would be sitting in the seats with the women on their laps. Wendy and Roy were dating, it seemed, so it was only logical for her to sit on Roy’s lap. As for Robin…  
Well, the only place she could possibly sit was on his lap. All of his years of waiting were finally paying off! With her sitting on his lap, he could finally feel just how smooth her skin felt, and if he was lucky, he could even grind his groin against that shapely ass of hers! Today was going to be the greatest day of his life, he was sure of it!  
“Mosquitoes aren’t the only things that are going to be eating up my baby sis,” Wendy purred against the back of Robin’s neck as she pulled the little vixen to her broad chest, arms wrapping around her tiny, twenty-four inch waist. “Seeing you like that makes it hard for me to keep my hands to myself! Oh, I could just eat you all up!”  
She peppered the nape of Robin’s neck with even more tiny kisses, making the blonde squeal in surprise and embarrassment.  
“H-Hey, Wendy! Cut it out!” She giggled, trying to wiggle out of her best friend’s arms.  
Jim was immediately caught off guard by their affection. Wendy, with her tall frame and athletically toned arms, reminded him a lot of his ex-girlfriend, Alex Denton. He was surprised Robin would let such a masculine female touch her in such an intimate way after all she had been through with Alex. She had her pussy orally raped by Alex’s snakelike tongue, and he had even video evidence of it, too, and he had always figured she might’ve tried to avoid all dykes from now on, so why was she being so chummy with Wendy? Was it because the punk-rock biker chick had a boyfriend, and therefore, less of a threat?  
“You two seem awfully close,” Jim said out loud as he awkwardly shuffled his feet against the asphalt of the parking lot.  
“Ohhhhhhhhh we are!” Wendy gave the dweeb a toothy grin as she refused to let the blonde out of her arms. Robin was trying her best to wiggle free, but Wendy was much too strong, much too persistent, and escaping her embrace was futile. “Isn’t that right, baby sis? In fact, we’re so close that we even share a bed every night! I slept so good last night with your bare, naked body wrapped in my arms. You were so warm, so snuggly, and I had the best dreams ever!”  
“I’m jealous,” Robin snorted. “Because I didn’t get to sleep a single wink last night. You were holding onto me too tightly and it made it hard to breathe! You didn’t even let me go when I had to use the bathroom, so I spent most of the night trying to get away from you just so I could get up and pee!”  
Wendy just laughed at her remark, continuing to hold her prisoner in her grasp, until she looked over to see Jim’s cheeks turning a dark shade of red. “What? You have a problem with two girls sleeping in the same bed?” She glared at him, making him quickly twiddle his thumbs and stare down at his feet, mumbling a quick “no” under his breath.  
Jake was laughing at the girls’ silliness, completely unbothered by the fact that his girlfriend slept naked next to his best friend every night, but Roy seemed a bit more skeptical of the situation.  
“All right, all right,” he hissed at the two women. “Enough foolin’ around. We’re wasting valuable daylight. I want to get there with plenty of time.”  
Roy had always been suspicious that there was something weird going on between his girlfriend of three years and the busty bimbo. He wasn’t exactly fond of the way Wendy was always rubbing up on her, and it made him wonder if maybe she was secretly bisexual deep down. Even so, he knew she was loyal to him and would never leave him for another woman. Her behavior was harmless enough for now, but if he ever got the hunch that the two were having lesbian sex behind his back, he wouldn’t hesitate to put his foot down and get Robin kicked out of her living arrangements with Wendy. He could handle her flirting with other women, but he’d never allow her to directly cheat on him. No way, no how.  
“So, uh, how are we all going to fit in the car?” Jim brought up quickly, eager to express his opinions on what the seating arrangements should be like. “Since Jake is driving, Roy can sit in the middle with Wendy on his lap, and I can sit in the passenger seat with Robin on my lap. I think that would be the most logical of—”  
Before he could even finish, Roy was hopping in the trunk. There was nothing back there but a bench for seating, but he had already loaded up everyone’s bags and planned to sit the whole way in the bed of Jake’s pickup. “No thanks. I’d rather sit back here than be cramped.”  
“It’s not exactly safe…” Jim mumbled to himself. Oh well, even if Roy didn’t actually sit up front, he could still get Robin in his lap. “In that case, I call shotgun. Wendy can sit in the middle and Robin can—”  
Once again, he didn’t get to finish as Wendy was already opening up the passenger side door. “NOPE. You’re technically the new kid in our group, so you don’t get to pick what spot you get. You’re going in the middle, dweeb. I’m getting shot gun.”  
Jim wanted to argue with her, but she had such a cold, steely glare, and he immediately shut up. Fine. This could still play in his favor. He looked over to see Robin trying to climb in the back of the truck alongside Roy. Why wouldn’t she? There was no room in the front of the truck with Jim taking the middle seat and Wendy taking the passenger seat, so her only option was the trunk.  
“Hey, Robin?” Jim said, shaking his head. “It’s not safe for a girl to sit in the back of the truck. If Jake got into a wreck, you could get thrown out and killed on the pavement. I think you should sit up front with us. And, since I’m a gentleman, I’ll even let you sit on my lap.”  
Roy was quick to chime in with a sarcastic remark.. “Oh, you’re worried about her but not me? I’m hurt,” he rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you let the girls sit up front like a gentleman and you come back here with me?”  
He didn’t like having his own words used against him like that. He tried to stammer out a defense to recover from that jab. “Well, if you must know, I’m allergic to smoke. If I sat next to you out here and you were smoking, I’d get a rash.”  
It was partially true. Jim always got bad skin reactions from being around those who smoked, and from the looks of it, Roy wasn’t the type to give a shit whether someone was bothered by his smoke or not. He was already puffing on his strawberry-flavored Vape, filling the air around with him with thick clouds of fruity smoke.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever, sissy boy,” Roy snorted, only serving to piss Jim off more.  
The nerve of this delinquent crowd! Jim knew from the start he was better off doing this journey alone with Robin, but she just had to go and insist her rowdy friends come along. Ugh. On the bright side, it looked like he still had a chance to have her delicious booty plopped down onto his legs for the ride. Bringing it up once more, he ignored Roy and start sliding into the middle seat of the car while Jake continued to stand outside, finishing off a cigarette of his own.  
“As I was saying, Robin, you can sit on my lap. I’ll keep you safe. I can use my arms as a seatbelt and—”  
“NOPE!” Wendy bellowed as she held the door open for Robin. “Robin will sit on no one’s lap but her big sister’s for this car ride. Isn’t that right, little bunny?”  
Wendy was comfortably seated in the passenger seat, already patting her thighs to let the girl know there was plenty of room on her lap.  
Robin, not wanting to sit on anyone’s lap, would have much preferred to ride in the back of the truck with Roy, but her experience in dealing with Wendy led her to believe that arguing would be pointless. If she had to choose, she wouldn’t go anywhere near Jim McNutt’s lap. The thought of brushing up against his groin or feeling his hands touching her made her want to gag, and at least she was used to sitting on Wendy’s lap.  
“Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, nice try, Jim. I’ll sit on your lap the day pigs fly,” she snorted, irritated that he had the nerve to suggest she’d ever go along with something like that. She carefully stepped into the truck and positioned herself atop of her roommate’s lap.  
Jake chuckled to himself at how Jim had just embarrassed himself by trying to pull a stunt like that on a girl who clearly already had a boyfriend. He had to give him kudos for being gutsy, and in a way, he was so pathetic that Jake almost felt sorry for him.  
“Don’t be so hard on him, Robin,” Jake said with a toothy grin. “He was just trying to be a gentleman. Isn’t that right, Jack? Although, I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t have felt more comfortable having my girlfriend sit on Wendy’s lap rather than another dude’s lap. No hard-feelings, though, right, Jack?”  
“It’s Jim,” the redhead grumbled. With Jake now in the driver’s seat, Jim was uncomfortably wedged in the middle of the compact front seat and could barely get his seatbelt on over his lap. “And yes, I was only trying to be considerate of you, Wendy. It’s a man’s job to offer up his lap to another lady. It’s not right and downright misogynistic to force two women to share a seat when my lap is nice and wide enough for Robin to be able to sit down on it and be comfortable.”  
Wendy shot Jake a look as the young man adjusted the rearview mirror in the center. “Wow. We are so lucky to be in the presence of a classy guy.”  
Jake was always such a peacemaker, and even though another guy was clearly trying to impede on his territory, he was brushing it off. He knew Jim would never have a shot with someone way out of his league like Robin Foster, and it was honestly kind of entertaining watching him try.  
Jim was trying his very best to hide just how disappointed and angry he was over this situation. The whole reason he didn’t just drive to L.A. in his own vehicle in the first place was because he was hoping he could finally share a seat with his lifelong crush. Why did Robin always sit on everyone’s lap but his? At this rate, he’d never know how soft her skin felt like, or even get close enough to smell the shampoo on her hair.  
Even though he was squeezed in the middle, his arm was only touching Wendy’s. The punkrocker female had wrapped the seatbelt across both her and Robin’s bodies, but she had her arms wrapped comfortably across the other girl’s chest, preventing Jim’s shoulder from coming in contact with any part of the little blonde.  
It was unfair. It was just so unfair!  
Wanting to get back at Robin for embarrassing him in such a way and not taking him up on his “gracious” offer, he shifted around in a seat and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “Remember that time you, me, and Alex Denton were all crammed in a car together? It sure brings back memories, doesn’t it?”  
Robin was quick to shoot him a sharp glare as her lips curled back in an angry scowl. “Nope. I don’t seem to recall. You must be thinking of someone else.”  
Wendy, of course, had picked up on the venom of Robin’s tone. She had also recognized that forbidden name—Alex Denton. That was the same name Robin was often crying out in her sleep. Her voice was always so full of pain, dripping with fear and anger, every time it was mentioned. Whoever this Alex person was had caused Robin a great deal of pain, and although she hadn’t mustered up the guts to ask the blonde about her directly, it looked like Jim was more than familiar with her, too.  
Maybe she’d sneakily ask him about it later. More than anything, Wendy wanted to get to the bottom of things and find out who this mysterious Alex Denton was, and what horrific things she had done to Robin to make her have such awful night terrors.  
No woman was allowed to lay a hand on Robin’s body except for Wendy Reichstadt!  
“So speaking of Alex Denton, have you heard from her recently?” Jim continued the conversation, hoping to get under Robin’s skin a little more as they started the three-hour drive.  
The blonde knew exactly what he was trying to do. Not wanting to give him any satisfaction, she turned her head and was looking out the passenger window, completely ignoring Jim. She didn’t give him any answer and pretended not to hear him.  
Both Jake and Wendy sensed a thickness in the atmosphere in the air around them. Robin was easy to read, and it was plain to see she was angry and annoyed. Did she even like being around Jim? If she didn’t like him, she didn’t have to suggest that they all follow along on a ghost hunting trip in the woods. The two must have had a bizarre friendship, but if someone didn’t lighten the mood soon, the car ride was bound to get even more awkward.  
Wendy, of course, was a pro at forcing Robin to lighten up. She started off by tickling her lightly, making the sexy bunny wiggle around on her thighs.  
Immediately, Robin started to giggle loudly, and the tension in the car was instantenously lifted. “H-Hey! Stop it!” Robin squealed, trying to avoid hitting her head on the roof of Jake’s car. The way she was sitting on Wendy’s lap with her back to her front as both women faced the same direction made it impossible for Robin to get away from the butch’s grabby hands.  
Wendy’s fingers were zigzagging up and down the girl’s exposed waist, trickling across her tummy like spiders, and Robin’s shrill voice stung Jim’s sensitive eardrums as she kept begging for the older girl to stop.  
“HEE HEE HEE! WENDY! I SAID KNOCK IT OFF! HA HA HA HA HA HA! NO MORE! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY ON ME! HEE HEE HEE HEE!”  
Jake was laughing along with her adorable laughter, while Jim was more annoyed than anything to have a girl screaming like a pterodactyl against his ear. Wendy, however, was having a different reaction to Robin’s laughter and movements. She was enjoying it way more than she should have been!  
The way Robin’s fat, juicy ass was sliding across her pelvis was providing the pervy bassist with the right amount of friction in her groin. Her pussy was being stimulated by the other girl’s grinding, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she reveled in the marvelous feeling of being pleasured by the little blonde sexpot.  
Wendy sped up the movement of her fingers, not wanting Robin to settle down until she was finished. She even got away with brushing her hands across the vixen’s large tits, passing it off as an “accident” as she continued to dance her hands all across the girl’s tummy.  
“Can’t you two knock it off?...Her laughing is annoying,” Jim scoffed, trying his best to ignore their childishness as he focused his attention on the front window. She was being so loud that he couldn’t even hear himself think. Was she forgetting that this trip was supposed to be serious business, and not just a fun day for her to goof off with her weird, lesbian-looking friend?  
Wendy was becoming a professional at ignoring any of the dweeb’s remarks. She was just so focused on how good Robin’s ass felt against her pussy. The friction was building up even more; there was no way she could stop now. Sweat started pooling around her forehead as she bit down her lip, gently rocking her own hips against Robin’s cheeks with slow, sensual movements, trying her best to be discreet as heat boiled inside of her body.  
“HA HA HA HA HA! WENDY! PLEASE, YOU’RE KILLING ME HERE! STOP TICKLING ME! HEE HEE HEE HEE! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” While Wendy was getting off on the way Robin’s ass rolled across her lap, the little blonde was losing oxygen from laughing so hard. If Wendy didn’t stop tickling her soon, she was bound to pass out!  
All it took was a few more rolls of her hips and Wendy was cumming straight into her pants! The Mohawked Sappho clenched her jaw tightly, making sure she didn’t let any noises slip out as she rode out the high of her climax. All the muscles in her body went completely stiff until she finally settled down and relaxed in her seat, giving Robins’ torso a rest as she stopped tickling her.  
Robin was now panting, gasping for breath, as she finally felt Wendy’s relentless hands recede away from her. “Wendy!....That was…So mean!” She could hardly get out any words as she braced herself against the seatbelt. Wendy was out of breath, too, but Robin wasn’t sure why. Did tickling someone take as much energy as receiving tickles? She wasn’t sure, but she hoped Wendy had her fill for one day!  
Both incredibly happy and proud of herself for managing to cum in her pants without anyone noticing, Wendy snuggled up against Robin and planted a few quick kisses on the back of the girl’s shoulder blades. Having the bubbly blonde ride on her lap throughout the car ride had been her plan all along. She had hoped she could have Robin’s delicious body atop of hers for three hours straight in Jake’s compact truck so she could try getting off with Robin on her lap, and her plan had worked out most excellently. Thankfully, since she had planned this all out, she had also made preparations with her wardrobe as well.  
Inside Wendy’s sweatpants was a pair of male swim trunks. The material was meant to get wet, so it didn’t matter if her pussy juices soaked through her trunks or not. No one would be able tell with the sweat pants she wore atop of it, too, so getting away with orgasming in the truck had been a breeze!  
Now…How many times could she get away with cumming before they reached their destination, she wondered?


	13. The Old Lady in the Woods...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang reach the goal of their quest as they find a secluded cottage in the country. They discover that someone lives there...

Time slowly ticked by in Jake’s little pick-up truck, and Robin was eventually lulled to sleep by the gentle purring of the engine and Wendy’s soothing hands gently caressing up and down her arms. She had gotten in a good nap and soon two hours were passing by. The sleepy little blonde probably could have snoozed the entire car ride there if she hadn’t felt Wendy’s lips brushing up against the back of her neck, stirring her from her sleep. It was a good thing her big, butchy roommate had woken her up since she hd the overwhelming urge to pee. She hadn’t gone to the bathroom since earlier that morning but she had enjoyed a tall glass of lemonade just before they hit the road; it was high time she emptied her bladder or else the rest of the car ride was bound to be uncomfortable for her.  
“Hey, Jake? Is there a rest stop we can pull into soon? I really need to go to the ladies’ room,” Robin told her boyfriend.  
Jake nodded, never taking his eyes off the road. “Yep. I think there’s one coming up in about ten miles. Do you think you can wait for the next exit?”  
The conversation between the loving couple gave the mischievous Wendy a wicked idea. “Actually, Robin, are you sure you even need to go? My lap feels a little warm. You might have accidentally peed on me while you slept.”  
Instantly, Robin’s cheeks grew as red as a tomato as her eyes widened. “W-What?! Are you serious?! There’s no way I would have peed on your lap in my sleep…Right?! I mean, I’m not five years old!”  
Upon hearing that, Jim McNutt burst out into snarky laughter, unable to resist teasing the super-hot former cheerleader of their high school. “Are you serious?! Robin wet herself like a little baby?! That’s hilarious!”  
Jim’s crude laughter only served to embarrass the blonde further, and her body stiffened up on Wendy’s lap, to scared to move in case she might have actually pissed all over her friend’s lap. Her bladder still felt full, and even if she did pee on Wendy’s lap, it didn’t change the fact she still had to go.  
“I…I can’t believe this…” She pouted, her cheeks still stained a brilliant shade of pink.  
Wendy, being the kind and generous soul (not) that she was, decided to offer the little bunny some assistance. “I don’t know if you peed on me for sure yet or not. But why don’t I check to see if your bikini is wet?”  
She had been lying about Robin’s pissing herself just so she could have the chance to touch that hot little pussy of hers without Jake or even Jim being too suspicious of her actions. The mohawk wearing dyke forced the girl’s legs to spread open just a bit so she could palm the outside of her crotch, her hand pressing against Robin’s mounds.  
Robin flinched upon feeling Wendy’s hand completely grab her cunt, but she’d rather have been safe than sorry. That kind of humiliation was just something she would never be able to live down if she did, in fact, pee on Wendy’s lap.  
“W-Well? Am I dry down there?” Robin asked, a little too eager to know.  
Wendy shrugged her shoulders. “To be honest, I can’t tell yet or not. My lap does, indeed, feel damp, but it could just be from your ass sweating. I’ll have to do a little more investigating…”  
Sweating from her ass would have also been embarrassing, but nothing would have been worse than directly going to the bathroom in her seat. She nodded her head, giving her roommate full permission to continue her search. Wendy’s entire hand slipped inside of Robin’s bikini, coming in direct contact with the smooth lips of her perfectly shaved pussy.  
Oh, god, she was so hot down there, so deliciously wet, and Wendy had to suck in a breath as her hand parted the slick folds of Robin’s delightful pussy, fingers rubbing against her labia.  
“Ha ha ha! That’s HILARIOUS! I guess Wendy is going to have to change Robin’s diaper since the little baby can’t control her bladder!” Jim bluntly mocked his former classmate.  
Jake wasn’t exactly amused by the whole fiasco. It would be very awkward if Robin had, in fact, peed in his car like that, but he also didn’t like the fact that Jim was making fun of her. Robin didn’t like to be made fun of, and she would either start crying or end up punching someone if it turned out she had peed on herself.  
Robin was once again wiggling her ass against Wendy’s groin, providing the right amount of friction against her own crotch. With her fingers stroking Robin’s juicy peach, it was only a matter of time before she felt herself getting close to another euphoric climax.  
“Wendy, can you tell anything yet? Did I pee on you?” Robin asked, a hint of panic in her voice. She didn’t like the feeling of her friend’s hand against her cunt, but she wouldn’t be able to calm down until she knew for sure. The punk rocker was being oddly quiet as she fished her hand round in Robin’s bikini, touching every inch of the girl’s sweet pussy, until she finally orgasmed for a second time in the car. She was quietly panting, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, as she rode out of her orgasm by grinding a little harder against Robin’s plump backside.  
After a moment, she finally was able to bring herself to speak. “N-No, I think you’re good. You’re a little moist, but I don’t think it’s from taking a piss on me.”  
As she reluctantly slid her hand out of Robin’s bikini, Wendy caught Jim grinning at her out of the corner of her eye. He had a mysterious twinkle in his eye, and it made the butch’s skin crawl. Had he seen right through her? Had he noticed that she had cum right in her pants from stroking that tight little pussy?  
“What’s that look for, dweeb?” Wendy sneered, the roughness of her voice encouraging him not to out her if he knew the truth.  
“Ohhhhhh, nothing,” Jim teased in a light-hearted voice. “I was simply thinking that it’s unusual for a woman to touch another woman’s lady parts so directly like that. It’s very, how do you say, homoerotic?”  
Wendy snorted, trying her best to act innocent. “Shut up, you fucking nerd. There’s nothing gay about what I do to Robin. I was just trying to be a good friend and check to see if she peed or not.”  
Jim was not buying it. Not for a second. “Oh, really? I don’t know. It seemed pretty gay to me. Plus, you look like you were really enjoying your investigation. If I was Robin, I’d be very careful around Wendy the Wetness Investigator.”  
She really didn’t like the nickname he had just given her, and as much as she wanted to punch his ugly, acne-covered face in with her powerful fist, Robin was the one to step in and shut him up.  
“Cut the crap, Jim!” The blonde snapped angrily. “Wendy is just a friend and she was just doing me a favor! The only one I need to be watching out for is you. Say one more word and I’ll make you regret ever reaching out to me again.”  
She had such a cold, threatening look on her face, and the redhead decided it was best to quit teasing her at the moment and shut his trap. He didn’t need to make enemies of anyone that day, even Robin, since their survival relied on their teamwork if they were, in fact, to run into Baba Yaga.  
He cleared his throat and stared down at his lap. “S-Sorry, Robin…I went too far.”  
Wendy was both pleased and impressed at how quickly Robin shut him up. Jake found a truck stop soon after so his girlfriend could hop out and find a restroom, and the rest of the gang also decided to step out and get some fresh air. They had about an hour left of the drive, thanks to the heavy flow of traffic, and the rest of their ghost-hunting adventure was bound to be awkward and uncomfortable unless they all cooled their jets for a bit.  
The rest of the car ride was uneventful. Robin continued to sit on Wendy’s lap and felt more at ease knowing that she didn’t actually wet herself like a toddler. Jake had decided to turn on the radio and play some Nirvana in the background so that it would be hard for them to all start up any more heated arguments. They all sat in the truck quietly, absorbed in their own thoughts, until they finally arrived at Brookwood National Park.  
Jake, Jim, Wendy, and Robin all got out of the front seat as Roy hopped out of the truck, ready to stretch and get back on solid ground. He reeked of pure marijuana after smoking the entire drive there, and the drummer for Personal Fowl was more relaxed and chilled out than usual. Jake was jealous that Roy had gotten to smoke nonstop for the past few hours, and he was quick to light up one of his own joints now that he didn’t have to sit behind the wheel for a few hours. As much as he loved smoking pot, he never liked to smoke and drive with others in his car. Safety was always his first priority.  
Wendy was a little wobbly when she stepped out of the truck, and she even had to lean against the door to brace herself. Having two orgasms had made her legs turn into gelatin, and she tried to play it off like having Robin sit on her lap for a few hours had made her legs just fall asleep. No one suspected a thing and hadn’t the faintest clue that she had cum in her pants from having the little sexpot grind on her lap, and she intended to keep it that way no matter what.  
“Don’t forget your bags, everyone,” Jim said as he unloaded the bags. He went ahead and pulled out one of Shamus McNutt’s journals from his own backpack that provided a map to Baba Yaga’s house deep within the woods. He also pulled out a tiny bottle of unmarked pills, and he handed each member of the group a single pill.  
“What’s this?” Robin asked, immediately suspicious of the tiny pill he handed her.  
“It’s a supplement,” the dork explained. “It’ll give us lots of energy for the hike through the woods. It’s going to be a long walk so we need all the stamina we can get.”  
Jake didn’t think twice and popped the pill into his mouth, followed by Roy and Wendy. “Thanks, Jack! I can already feel a rush of adrenaline. This shit really works!” The handsome stoner said with a goofy smile, and Jim didn’t bother correcting him on his name this time.  
“No problem. I’m just here to look out for you guys,” the nerdy young man said before he swung his backpack over his shoulders.  
Robin was still not convinced that the pill was safe. She couldn’t imagine that these were actually normal supplements that would boost energy and stamina since the bottle Jim had kept them was in unmarked. Jim McNutt wasn’t exactly a trust-worthy person, she had learned the hard way, and even though she watched the nerd himself throw back one of the pills, she wasn’t convinced it was completely safe. She pretended to take it but ended up spitting it out when the others weren’t looking. Even if it was just a normal, ordinary supplement, she didn’t want to risk it.  
The group was soon heading off into the woods with Jim McNutt in the lead. He was following the map in his notebook very carefully as he held out a compass in his other hand. The last thing he wanted was for them to get lost in the forest before they even reached their destination, so he made sure to keep a watchful eye on his surroundings and make mental trackers along the trail so they could easily find their way back even if it got dark.  
About an hour into the hike and the snooty princess was already starting to whine. “Hey guys? Can we take a break? My feet hurt…”  
The others seemed to be doing just fine. They weren’t tired, they were energized, and it even looked like they were all having fun. Roy and Jake were still passing joints to each other back and forth, laughing at stupid, childish jokes, while Wendy marched alongside them, finding their high state to be rather amusing and funny. None of them looked like they were even slightly out of breath, and Robin couldn’t help but wonder if maybe she should have taken the supplement Jim gave everyone.  
“We don’t need to be wasting any time by taking breaks. We’re not even halfway there yet,” Jim grumbled as he turned to look at the pouty princess with a disapproving glare.  
“But…But my feet really badly!” She whined louder.  
Jake shook his head, sighing lightly. “You really need to start wearing socks and better shoes, babe,” he chastised her. “Next time we go ghost hunting, I’m going to make you dress more appropriately.”  
Poor Jake. He still had no idea there was more to this hike than just a simple “ghost hunt”.  
The dashing young, male model bent down on his knees in front of Robin, his back facing her. “Here, I’ll carry you for a while. Just hold on tight so I don’t drop you. The path is kind of uneven and it’d be back if I tripped while carrying you.”  
As usual, Jake Turner was to the rescue! Robin got to rest her sweaty, blistered feet as her boyfriend kindly provided her a piggy-back ride for the next hour of their journey. Wendy, of course, was watching the happy couple with disdain as Robin snuggled her face against the back of Jake’s hair. It wasn’t fair that he got to carry her when she was the one who was stronger and more physically capable of carrying the busty bombshell through the woods.  
The gang carried on, having no choice but to stray from the main walking trail and press through thick foliage the deeper they ventured into the forest.  
“Yo, nerd,” Roy said as he stood alongside Jim so he could eyeball the map himself. “How much longer do we have? Its already after lunch time and there’s no way in hell we want to be in these woods after dark. We need to be back at the car no later than 6 pm or we’ll be stuck here after sundown.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Jim grumbled as he focused on the map. “I think we’re maybe an hour or so away from our destination…Maybe a little longer…”  
Jake, already exhausted from lugging around his girlfriend, had to stop and catch his breath. He had been falling behind, already losing stamina. Robin wasn’t heavy by any means, but walking uphill with an extra hundred pounds on his back would be tough on anyone. Jake was lean and fit, but his body were far from big and bulging; he could only go so far with Robin on his back.  
While Roy and Jim were arguing about the map, Wendy decided to offer Jake a helping hand. “Why don’t you switch out with me? I can carry Robin for a bit.”  
Relieved by her offer, he gave her a toothy grin while leaning over so the blonde could crawl off his aching back. “Thanks, Wendy! That’d be a huge help!”  
Robin’s feet had felt immensely better after giving them a break, and she didn’t feel a need to be carried anymore. She could at least make it the rest of the way if all they had was another hour or so like Jim was trying to explain.  
“You know, I think I’ll be fine from here. I’ll just give myself a relaxing, exfoliating foot bath when I get home. I can probably walk just fine the rest of the way,” Robin told Wendy, but the tall, masculine butch queen was just not hearing any of it.  
“No way, Jose! We don’t want those pretty feet of yours to swell, do we? Now don’t put up a fuss and let me be your prince charming instead of Jake for awhile!” With a broad grin on her angular face, Wendy swooped in and scooped the tiny girl up in her arms. Unlike Jake who had carried Robin on his back, Wendy preferred the bridal-style of carrying her precious damsel as she cradled her close to her chest.  
“Wendy! This is really embarrassing!” Robin was quick to complain, but the dyke completely ignored her protests as she pressed onwards.  
“Come on, guys! The haunted cottage in the woods awaits us!” Wendy declared, delighted to have stolen her blonde princess back from Jake. Robin belonged in her arms and everything felt right in the world as long as she was the one to hold her.

“Hey! I think I see it!” Jake cried out.  
“Are you sure? It…It doesn’t look nearly as run down and creepy as I thought it would,” Jim mumbled.  
The hike through the woods had unexpectedly taken them another two hours due to the inconsistencies of the map Shamus McNutt had passed down through the generations. They had spent an hour lost in the middle of nowhere, but eventually Jim’s compass led them to a small clearing where a nice, fancy cottage was tucked neatly away under a nice canopy of tall pine trees.  
Wendy had been carrying a very tired Robin in her arms the entire way, refusing to let the girl carry her own weight and walk on her own two feet. Robin had been grateful for the “free ride”, but she would have much preferred to be riding on Jake’s back instead of Wendy’s broad arms. She also didn’t like at just how persistent Wendy was being when it came to Robin being carried. As many times as she offered to just walk the rest of the way, Wendy refused to listen. It was like she wanted to carry her roommate like a baby and was doing it more as a selfish desire than as an act of charity, and that alone was enough to make Robin a bit uncomfortable and wary of her. She kept hearing Jim’s words echoing through her mind, advising her to be careful around Wendy.  
“You know, I had heard so many ghost stories about this cottage buried deep within the woods of Brookwood National Park,” Roy said as he inspected the quaint, brick house. There was a vegetable garden surrounded by a white picket fence on the left side of it, and there were even tons of flowers decorating the entire yard. “I never expected it would be such a cute, homey place. I mean, this place was famous for ghost sightings and even cultists were known to do barbaric rituals here. I guess I was expecting something way more creepy.”  
Jim couldn’t have agreed more. He reached into his backpack to pull out another one of his files. There was a newspaper article in particular that he was looking for dated almost ten years ago that featured photos of the run-down cottage where the bodies of a few joggers were found scattered nearby. While the overall structure was the same from the photograph, the cottage in reality looked like it was being taken care of and had even gotten a new paint job. After comparing the photo with the actual cottage, he was quick to deduce that something was definitely wrong here.  
“Someone lives here,” the nerd said, pointing to the mat on the floor of the wooden front porch. There were a pair of boots sitting neatly by the door and the potted plants set out front had recently been watered.  
“I think we should go,” Wendy said, finally setting Robin down so the girl could stand on her own two legs. “This place may have once been a hotspot for ghosts, but I don’t want to intrude on anyone who decided to move in this house.”  
“It makes no sense though,” Jim chimed in. “No one should be living out here. You saw how long it took us to get here! No sane person would decide to just take up residence in the middle of the woods!”  
At that exact moment, the front door opened, and a tall, haggard looking woman stepped out. She was over six feet tall with long, white scraggly hair that hung freely past her shoulders. A pair of square-rimmed glasses were perched neatly on her nose and she wore a long sleeve, pink button-down dress that reached down to her ankles. A gaudy necklace made of what looked to be small animal bones hung around her neck, and her skin was even more wrinkled than Robin’s grandmother.  
“Oh, my! I wasn’t expecting visitors!” The old crone smiled, the corners of her mouth stretching up to reveal a mouth full of rotting, crooked teeth.  
“IT’S BABA YAGA!” Jim screamed, suddenly terrified of the situation he had brought them all into. “EVERYBODY RUN! SHE’S GOING TO EAT US!”  
Jim was already turning on his heels, ready to sprint away and hide but Wendy was quick to reach out and snatch him up by the back of his collar, preventing him from running. “WOAH! Hold your horses, kiddo! Don’t you think that’s kind of rude?!”  
Jim was apparently the only one terrified of the tall, lanky woman who was greeting them on her front porch. Jake was quick to recover them from Jim’s rudeness as he stepped forward, a pleasant smile on his face.  
“I’m so sorry for my friend,” Jake quickly said. “We’ve just been walking for hours so I think the heat is getting to him. We don’t mean to intrude on your private property, but we were looking for a small house in the middle of the woods that is said to be famously haunted by a lot of ghosts. We were just here to do some research and were hoping to catch some ghosts on camera.”  
The old woman didn’t look shocked in the least by what Jake was telling her, and she sighed softly, shaking her head. “Oh, dear. You children certainly wouldn’t be the first. I’ve been living here for the past few years and I fixed the place up since it used to be a real dump. Occasionally, I’ll have pesky teenagers try to break in in hopes of catching a glimpse of a ghost, so I’m very grateful you were honest with your intentions instead of barging into my house without permission.”  
Roy seemed annoyed at the old woman’s words as he let his head drop. “You mean we came all the way out here for nothing?! This totally blows! And I brought all my camera equipment, too! What a waste of time! Now I’ll never catch a ghost on camera!”  
Once Jim had finally calmed down, he started to wonder if maybe he had jumped the gun on assuming this old broad was Baba Yaga. Yes, she was tall and had a freaking necklace made out of animal bones, but she looked completely human and even kind and gentle. She frowned apologetically, feeling bad that they had come all the way out here to hunt ghosts but instead found a cottage that looked like it came out of a fairy tale storybook.  
“So…So you’re not Baba Yaga?!” Jim asked questioningly, not ready to let his guard down yet. Wendy released her hold on his collar as she folded her arms over her chest.  
“Who the hell is Baba Yaga?! What are you blabbering on about now, dweeb?!” The goth biker chick snorted.  
It was now Robin’s turn to speak as she whacked Jim over the back of his head with her palm. “You nutcase! I told you Baba Yaga wasn’t real! You made us come all the way out here based on stupid rumors you read about in your ancestor’s journal, and now you’re disrespecting a kind old woman! I can’t believe you!”  
The nerd rubbed the back of his head where Robin had hit him, and the old hag simply laughed at the children’s banter.  
“Oh, my, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of this Baba Yaga, but my name is Barbara. I feel so terrible you came all the way out here, but I will admit that I occasionally hear wailings coming from my attic and footsteps down the hallway even though I’m the only one here.” She continued to smile sweetly, this time looking at Roy. “Perhaps you would like to come inside and still conduct your research? It’s been so long since I’ve had any real conversations with people. In fact, I would love to have you for dinner!”  
Roy was quick to get excited as he pumped his fist into the air. “All right! We can still investigate the haunted cottage in the woods!”  
Robin, however, wasn’t exactly thrilled that they still wanted to go inside even after knowing that an old woman was living in that house. She had hoped that maybe Jim would be satisfied seeing that Baba Yaga was nothing more than a stupid ghost story and that only a kind-hearted, harmless hermit lived in the woods and not some cannibalistic witch. She didn’t want to be in those woods any longer than necessary and all she wanted to do was go home and take a nice, hot bubble bath.  
Jake, Wendy, and Roy were all sold on the fact that Barbara was letting them come inside and film around her house while she prepared dinner, but Jim was still acting very uneasy. He seemed very skeptical that Barbara was just some sweet old lady who lived in the woods and grew her own garden. He still seemed hyper fixated on the legend of Baba Yaga and Robin could see it in his eyes that he wasn’t about to let this go.  
Before he walked inside, she reached for the sleeve of his shirt and tugged on it roughly. “Don’t be rude, okay?! She’s just a normal old woman. She could have easily called the cops for us intruding on her property, so drop the Baba Yaga crap. Your ancestor was probably crazy or delusional. Witches don’t exist, okay?!” She was mindful to keep her voice only barely above a whisper, but Jim yanked his shirt sleeve free of her grip.  
“Don’t let your guard down, Robin, or you’ll be sorry,” the redheaded dweeb warned her as he followed the others inside.  
The interior of Barbara’s cottage was just as nice as it was on the outside. Paintings of flowers decorated the soft pink walls while a red leather couch sat in the middle of the pristine white carpet of her living room. There were some ceramic cat figurines on her bookshelves and a small wooden dining table with a white tablecloth took up most of the small dining room. The house was just big enough for one person, and everything felt so ordinary that it made Robin feel more at ease. She was so relieved that Miss Barbara was nothing more than a kind, old soul and not the heinous witch Jim had hoped to find!  
“Wow, Miss Barbara! You have such a lovely home!” Robin commented as she admired the paintings on the walls.  
It had been so long since she had guests, and the longer she was in the presence of the group, the more she could feel her stomach rumbling. It was so hard putting on a believable façade in front of others when she was oh, so very hungry. She hadn’t had such delicious looking guests in years, and she couldn’t wait to sink her teeth into them.  
The boy with the curly hair and glasses had almost seen right through her disguise, but Barbara, formerly known as Baba Yaga, had managed to evade all suspicion once more. Kids were still so insightful these days, but not everyone was keen on the legends of Baba Yaga, the fearsome witch from the 1600’s that had managed to avoid being hunted by witch hunters for many, many decades. She had been living in solitude all this time, choosing only to feed off the few humans that foolishly wandered into her territory, but as time rolled on, the existence of witches wasn’t common knowledge the way it was back then. People were believing in them less and less, and the amount of witch hunters had dwindled down tremendously, too. Living in the shadows had kept her alive all this time, and as long as she continued to live a quiet, careful life, she could live to be another thousand years old.  
Baba Yaga needed to feed on human flesh every few years to stay alive. Since it had been awhile since anyone had last shown up, she was beyond excited to finally get to have a tasty meal! These kids should hold her off for a while, but the young woman with the golden blonde hair looked especially scrumptious. Just thinking about tasting her made her mouth water!  
“Oh, please. You don’t have to be so formal. Just Barbara is fine,” the white-haired granny said as she stood behind Robin. Out of the entire group, the voluptuous blonde had caught her attention the most. From the moment she laid her eyes on her, Barbara had sensed something coming from her. It made the animal bones around her neck turn warm and tingle, and she rubbed her hands together in anticipation as she tried to wrack her brain for old, long-forgotten memories. Why did this blonde feel so familiar?  
“Little missy, what might your name be?” Barbara asked politely.  
“It’s Robin. Robin Foster,” the supermodel said with a gentle smile on her face.  
Robin Foster. Could that just be a coincidence? The last Foster Baba Yaga had met had been a little brunette named Marin Foster that had gotten lost while picking flowers in the woods. Although Marin had dark hair, there was were a lot of similarities between the two women. Their bust size, of course, was most notable, as well as their height and slender builds. She knew better than to ask Miss Robin Foster about her heritage since she didn’t want to rise any more suspicion by asking her such an unusual question.  
“My name’s Jim. Jim McNutt. And that’s Jake Turner, Wendy Reichstadt, and Roy Pennington,” Jim butted in, entering into the conversation without any warning. He was suddenly standing beside Robin, eyeing the bookshelf nearby, searching for any signs of books on witchcraft. All he could see, however, was just books on gardening and family cookbooks.  
Barbara continued to smile as she placed her hands in the pockets of her long, unflattering cotton gown. “What lovely names,” she said, unsure of how else to respond. While the other three names didn’t a ring a bell, she couldn’t shake the fact that she could have sworn she had heard the last name McNutt before. Not to mention, she could feel a powerful aura coming from the awkward redhead. She couldn’t sense that he had any powers or unusual abilities, but maybe he descended from a bloodline of powerful witches. Or, even worse, witch hunters. Her necklace was becoming hot to the touch, a mechanism it often did whenever danger was nearby.  
The old crone chose to ignore the warnings her spiritual necklace was trying to give her as she clasped her hands together excitedly. “Do you kids like pie? I just finished baking the most delicious blueberry pie! It’d be a shame for it to go to waste. Would you all like a slice? I’ll be making stew for supper but it could be awhile before it’s done.”  
“Pie sounds wonderful!” Jake said, his own stomach starting to rumble. “We never got to enjoy Robin’s delicious picnic, so I’m sure I’m not the only one who’s starving.”  
“Great! Why don’t you all take a seat and I’ll fix you all a slice?” Barbara said, leaving the children to their own devices as she quickly skipped into the kitchen.  
There were only five chairs at the wooden dining table but there were six of them, including Baba Yaga. Each of the group took a seat, except for Robin who had chosen to sit on her boyfriend’s lap. It would be rude to expect Barbara to stand after she had been so kind and hospitable to them.  
Wendy was hit with a sense of extreme jealousy over the fact that Robin had chose to sit in Jake’s lap and not her own. Hadn’t Wendy been kind enough to carry her across the hiking trail? The least Robin could do to repay her would be to sit in her lap and let her feel her plump, juicy ass cheeks against her thighs again!  
“What’s wrong, Wendy? You look a little sour,” Jim teased, noticing that Wendy was shooting Jake cold stares from where she sat next to him.  
Wendy shook her head, trying to play it cool. “W-What on Earth are you talking about? I’m just a little tired, that’s all. We’ve been hiking all day and I’m ready for a nap.”  
Jim knew there was more beneath the surface but he decided not to pry. It was so painfully obvious to him that Wendy had the hots for Robin Foster, but he could hardly blame her. All the boys back in their high school drooled over her like she was the queen of the world, and apparently not even women were spared from her irresistibly sexy charm.  
“Hey, Jake,” Wendy said, ignoring anything else Jim said. “If your lap ends up getting numb, I’d be happy to take her off your hands.” She tried to let it be known that she was only “joking” by the lightness of her tone and they way she suggestively wiggled her eyebrows in an overdramatic manner, but Jake simply laughed.  
“Damn, Wendy. You are just the biggest pervert!” Said the cool-headed male model as he rubbed his elbow against the biker chick’s shoulder. Wendy was definitely not joking and she wanted to have the busty blonde sitting on her lap more than anything else in the world, and she’d end up snatching her baby sis back if Jake wasn’t careful!  
Wendy ended up doing just that as she reached over and forcefully dragged the little sexpot off Jake Turner’s lap and into her own, holding the golden haired-princess captive in her arms.  
“H-Hey! I was sitting on Jake’s lap!” Robin whined, wanting to cuddle more with her boyfriend than subjugate herself to being on Wendy’s lap some more.  
“Oh, quit your complaining. Can’t you see how tired Jake is? He really strained his back with having to carry you through the woods. You shouldn’t expect him to be your personal chair whenever you feel like it!” Wendy tried to explain in a way it would be believable. She didn’t want to give away the fact that she was still just really horny even after carrying Robin all day, and luckily everyone seemed satisfied with her answer.  
Everyone except for Roy Pennington.  
The more Roy watched the interactions between Robin the Wendy, the more skeptical he grew of their closeness. He hadn’t witnessed everything that had happened in Jake’s pick-up truck that day, but he had seen more than enough when Wendy insisted that she cradle Robin like a baby through the woods. It was really starting to bug him that his girlfriend was being way too affectionate with someone else, even if that someone else happened to be another female, but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up. He knew Wendy wasn’t sleeping with Robin, but he couldn’t help but feel concerned with her sudden new obsession with the blonde’s body. It was unhealthy, and there was no way in hell he was the only one who noticed.  
Jake had said nothing when Wendy swiped her off his lap, and the calm stoner boy didn’t even seem phased by it. Very few things ever got under Jake’s skin, and it annoyed Roy to no end.  
“You don’t have to let her just do what she pleases with Robin,” Roy grumbled as he slumped down in his seat. Before any discussion could be made, Barbara was soon coming out of the kitchen to bring the gang their dessert. She had to make several trips since not even her large, bony hands could carry that many plates at once.  
“Here you all are!” The old hag said as she set out five plates with a slice of pie on each of them. She had also brought out a pitcher of lemonade and filled each of their glasses with the ice-cold, savory drink. “Eat up! Just be sure to save enough room for dinner.” She gave a leery grin to Robin before sending her a wink, and instantly the blonde felt a major sense of discomfort.   
She was just a nice old lady, right? So why did it feel like there was something amiss with this whole situation?  
Jake, Roy, Wendy, and even Jim all happily helped themselves to the pie, but Robin couldn’t bring herself to want to try any. In fact, the longer she sat there, the more nauseas she grew. It was like out of nowhere she started feeling dizzy and a bit woozy, and her head started pounding. She summed it up to maybe just being dehydrated, since, after all, she had been outside in the heat all day, but everything about her body just felt…wrong.  
While Barbara was in the kitchen, she had lit some incense and hid it in the windowsill. The purpose of the incense was to weaken the mind and the bodies of those susceptible to magical influence, and if her hunch was correct, than Robin Foster would soon be feeling too tired and weak to move which would make her an easier target to cook up.  
“What’s the matter, dearie? Aren’t you hungry?” Barbara asked the blonde as she continued to sit upon the lap of her “Big Sis.”  
“No…I don’t….I don’t feel so good…” Robin said in a weak voice. “I think I need to go lay down or something.”  
“Now that you mention it,” Wendy said, “I’m not feeling so good either.”


	14. CONCLUSION!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In what has become the biggest Robin Foster story to date, Hikari-Cosplay gives us the final chapter in the story. Baba Yaga's plan unfolds and chaos ensues...

“No…I don’t….I don’t feel so good…” Robin said in a weak voice. “I think I need to go lay down or something.”  
“Now that you mention it,” Wendy said, “I’m not feeling so good either.”  
Barbara tapped her chin in thought with a single long, slender finger. “How dreadful,” she mused out loud. “You youngsters have been gallivanting through the woods all day. You wore your little bones down from all that hiking. I’m sure it was no easy feat finding my humble abode. It’d be a shame if any of you got sick from overexerting yourselves.”  
Wendy reached around Robin’s waist to grab her cup of lemonade, downing it all in one, large gulp. “Maybe we should skip on the ghost investigating and call it a day. Barbara’s right, we should be careful not to get sick.”  
“Oh, but you can’t leave before dinner!” The old crone said before pulling a fast one on Wendy. Just like Wendy had done to Jake, Barbara was snatching the tiny blonde off of the butch’s lap, essentially “lap-napping” the exhausted Robin. “I’m sure you’ll all feel just right as rain as soon as you get into my hot, delicious stew!”  
Wendy was feeling too weak and even a little too nauseas to try and fight to get her baby sis back, and instead she just let the old crone snatch her away from her. She normally would have put up a fuss about anyone touching or picking up Robin besides her, especially a stranger, but she just didn’t have any fight in her at that moment. The Sappho lesbian biker butch was feeling dazed, and even a little bit out of it as she rubbed her temples gently. She wasn’t the only one feeling that way, too. Roy wasn’t sure if he was just suddenly sleepy from all the pot he had smoked that day, or if he, too, was feeling a little under the weather.  
“Yeah…I really don’t feel like busting out my camera equipment,” the drummer for Personal Fowl mumbled as he yawned loudly before finishing off the rest of his lemonade.  
Jake, too, was a bit lethargic, but he was more concerned about his girlfriend suddenly sitting on the lap of the old woman. He hadn’t seen Barbara snatch her up without her permission since he had been too focused on keeping his eyes open. Just sitting straight up in his chair was turning out to be a struggle.  
“Hey…Robin? Are you okay? You can come sit back on my lap, if you want,” the handsome male model said. He was accidentally slurring his words a bit, his speech slow and sluggish, as he watched the blonde sit stiffly on the old woman’s lap.  
“Don’t worry. I’m sure this little angel pie will be feeling fine in no time,” Barbara reassured him as she started running her hands up and down the girl’s midriff, exploring her soft, smooth skin. “But, just to be on the safe side, I should make sure she isn’t running a fever.”  
With a pair of old, wrinkled hands, Barbara started rubbing Robin’s large, bouncy chest. She slid her palms underneath her tiny bikini, feeling the soft flesh of her breasts directly. There was no mistaking it; these tits felt just the way Marin Foster’s did all those centuries ago! The two had to be related! Robin Foster was probably Marin’s great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter. What a strange coincidence that she would be meeting one of Marin’s descendants all these years later!  
For many centuries, Baba Yaga had been forced to relive the nightmares of the night she was almost killed by the witch hunters, Shamus and Siobhan McNutt. She had almost all but forgotten their names but seeing the pimple-faced nerd had reminded her of the wretched last name of those ghastly hunters—McNutt. They had hung her on the tree in her backyard, leaving her for dead. Since she was an immortal witch, she didn’t die from the noose around her neck, but she had channeled all of her powers into staying alive, leaving her weak and winded for many years to come. Shamus McNutt had even gone as far as to chant a curse over her hanging body as a precautionary measure, as many witch hunters did when faced with a powerful foe. Witch hunters often had to resort to using black magic of their own to bring down a witch if their weapons were not good enough to stop them. It was their way of fighting fire with fire to ensure the heinous she-devils would no longer be a threat across the lands.  
Shamus had placed a very special curse on Baba Yaga, reading directly from her own grimoire that he had found in her cottage. If she did somehow miraculously survive the hanging, she was cursed to live as a weak, shallow version of her former self. She would never be able to cast powerful spells again that had once been enough to make entire villages quiver in fear, and even simply staying alive would prove to be troublesome. Her magic had never been the same since that night, forcing her to live in recluse, far away from any modern-day witch hunters that were still out for her blood. Shamus had hoped that if she did, somehow, survive, he could easily track her down again and find a way to finish the job. Unfortunately for him, Baba Yaga had tried to make herself disappear and hid away for years, never to be found by the McNutts again until now.  
Baba Yaga, however, had cast a final curse of her own the night she had been hanged. If she could get her revenge on those that tried to kill her, the effects of Shamus McNutt’s curse would be broken and her strength would return.  
She had been too weak to get her revenge and had simply chosen to live in hiding instead. Never in a million years did she expect that a descendant of the McNutts and the Fosters would unexpectedly show up on her doorstep like lambs to the slaughter. She knew without a doubt that Jim McNutt came from the blood line of the witches that had hanged her centuries ago. He had found her cottage, probably thanks to a map Shamus and Siobhan McNutt had passed down along the generations. Her senses never lied to her; she had figured there was something unique about him from the start. She could boil him up in her stew and feast on his flesh to pay the McNutt’s back for their crimes against her. As for Robin Foster, well, Marin was just as much trouble for Baba Yaga as the McNutts were. She had ratted her out, aided in her hanging, and the Fosters needed to pay a price as well.  
Baba Yaga strongly believed that if she ate the flesh of her enemies, her strength would return. She could once again freely hunt down beautiful girls and eat them without waiting for them to come to her once every decade or so. She would no longer have to worry about being too weak to fight off witch hunters. There would be no point hiding in the woods in secret; she could be the most powerful witch of all time!  
“Um…Could you…Could you please stop touching me?” Robin asked in a quiet, meek voice. Barbara had been so busy lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t realized she was still groping and fondling the young woman’s big, perky breasts with her bare hands.  
“Don’t mind me, honey. I’m just trying to see if you’re running a fever or not!” She said in a songlike voice as she brought her wrinkled hands lower down the girl’s body. She slid her hand inside Robin’s bikini bottoms, cupping her moist flower with a firm grip.  
Normally, a bold act such as this would have earned a loud, ear-piercing scream from Robin, but instead, the sleepy girl flinched and tried to wiggle out of the old broad’s lap.  
“Oh, dear. You’re a little hot and moist down there. Maybe you are running a fever! Don’t worry, I know just the thing that will make you feel better!” She said with a grin on her face that stretched from ear to ear. She kept her hand buried inside of Robin’s bikini, even going as far as giving Robin’s pussy a nice but gentle rub using her whole hand.  
Both Jake and Roy stopped eating as they gave each other a big, wide-eyed stare. Did she just sexually assault Robin?! Jake was extremely disturbed and shocked by the old woman’s bold actions, and he put his fork down and tried to stand up from the table. His legs were unexpectedly shaky as he stood up, and he had to brace himself by holding onto the edge of the table.  
“You know what? I think it’s time we all left. Barbara, thanks for the pie. It was delicious, just as I’m sure your stew would be, but we really need to get—”  
Jake didn’t get to finish his sentence as his legs finally gave out on him. He tumbled to the floor, barely missing hitting his head on the table, as he collapsed to the floor on his back. It was impossible for him to stay awake any longer, and soon he was out cold on the floor, eyes closed.  
Jake wasn’t the only one who suddenly fell asleep. Wendy was slumped over in her chair, head thudding on top of the table, sound asleep. Roy was slouched over, head tilted back with his mouth hanging open, loud snores escaping from his throat.  
“I…I knew it…” Jim struggled to speak as he pointed an accusing finger in Barbara’s direction. “You are the feared witch…Ba…Baba…” He didn’t get to finish his speech as he, too, fell over in his chair, completely unconscious.  
Upon seeing all her friends (although Jim was hardly a friend) fall asleep at the drop of a hat, Robin began to panic. “Wh-What’s going on?! This is hardly the time for a nap! We have to get back to the car!”  
While Robin was a bit tired and droopy-eyed herself, she didn’t feel like she was about to fall over without warning. So why did they just all collapse so suddenly?!  
“It looks like my secret recipe did the trick! They’ll all sleep like babies through the night. You’d be napping, too, sweetheart, had you indulged in my homemade pie and delicious lemonade!” Barbara announced proudly.  
Robin turned around to see the old hag giving her a bone-chilling grin as she stared down at her. Her expression spoke of untold evil plans, and Robin shuddered in response. Before she could try and run away, the sadistic granny was reaching her arms around her waist so she could attack the girl’s belly with lots of frisky tickles, making the girl squeal and scream. No matter how exhausted she was feeling, Robin’s body acted on impulse to being tickled as she fought and kicked around, desperate to get away.  
“OH NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON’T TICKLE ME, BARBARA!” Robin shrieked, the room filling up with her manic laughter. “HEE HEE HEE! I HATE BEING TICKLED! STOP YOU, YOU BIG MEANIE! HA HA HA HA HA HA!”  
Barbara decided it was finally time to reveal her true identity to her newest victim. “I am Baba Yaga, the Eastern European witch of ancient folklore! You should have listened to your friend and run while you still had the chance!”  
As much as the blonde wanted to correct the witch’s mistake that Jim McNutt was not, in fact, anything close to being a friend, she was too busy being tickled and could barely manage to speak. “HEE HEE HEE! HOW COULD YOU DECEIVE US LIKE THAT! HA HA HA HA HA! YOU DRUGGED MY FRIENDS! YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS! HA HA HA HA HA!”  
She was in no position to be shouting such threats, especially when she was being tickled so forcefully while she continued to sit perched upon the old hag’s lap. Before Robin could even protest, the witch was yanking off the top of her bikini, pulling the straps undone with ease until the thin garment was falling to the floor. She pushed the girl up and off her lap so she could snatch off her bikini bottoms as well, and soon Robin was completely naked in front of Baba Yaga’s hungry eyes.  
“You will all make such a fine meal for me today! But you? Oh, you will be the most delicious! I think I will eat you first!” With a snakelike tongue, the six foot five inch woman bent down so she could lick up and down the girl’s bare stomach. Robin was screaming in terror as she felt her slip her tongue inside of her bellybutton, and she struggled to get away but the woman had her hands clasped tightly around her thin wrists.  
“Hey! Stop it! Get your tongue out of there!” She begged, and Baba Yaga surprisingly did as the girl asked, only to shove her down so that her ass was now plopped down on the edge of the table. The old woman wasted no time in sliding her converse Chucks off the girl’s feet, eager to see every inch of her naked body without anything hiding from her.  
“You are such a sight for sore eyes!” Baba Yaga declared as she began to massage the girl’s feet with her hands. Robin’s feet were red and swollen from walking all day, even though Wendy and Jake had helped carry her through the worst of it. “You must be so tired and weary from the day’s journey, but don’t you worry about a thing. I will make you feel better with my magic sauce! It will numb your aching feet and make your body feel all nice and tingly. It will also help you not feel as much pain once I boil you in my pot of stew!”  
On the brink of tears, the terrified young woman shook her head as she tried to kick her feet and to get Baba Yaga’s hands off of her. “No way! I don’t want to be eaten! Just let me and my friends go!”  
The haggard wench just laughed as she scooped her sweet little victim from off the table, only to throw her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She carried her into the kitchen, ignoring her cries of protest, before setting her gently down on one of the counters.  
Upon entering the kitchen, Robin immediately saw that something was off. There was a large black cauldron that was sitting neatly over a handmade firepit in the middle of the room. The witch hadn’t started the fire yet to make her stew, but the pot was big enough to fit an entire person inside.  
“You really do plan to eat us, don’t you?!” Robin gasped. It had taken her this long to realize that Jim had been telling the truth, that Barbara was in fact an ancient witch that feasted on the flesh of her victims. There were human bones decorating the walls above the counters, and there were even glass jars full of amputated body parts that made Robin want to throw up just by looking at them.  
“You’re going to my main course, sweetheart!” Baba Yaga proudly stated as she reached for a jar resting inside of her pantry. She walked back over to where she had Robin sitting on the edge of her counter and pushed the girl down so she was lying on her back. “Spread those legs, dearie! I need to get you nice and buttered up! You do want to numb the pain, right, once I throw you in my pot? You won’t die instantly from being boiled alive. From the screams of my other victims, it’s a horrible way to die. It could even take hours before you actually perish, but the longer you’re alive, the better the stew will taste!”  
This woman was beyond sick in the head and even more twisted than Big Brenda or Trudy the Tickling Clown! She truly did intend to kill Robin and eat her, and she wasn’t sure how she could manage to escape her evil clutches. When she and Jim escaped Selene XOXO, they had help from Dave Johnson and even Alex Denton, but not this time. All hope was lost!  
Baba Yaga opened up her jar and started lathering her secret sauce all up and down Robin’s body. She covered her tits in the thick, creamy butter before rubbing an ample amount all over and inside her tight little pussy. Baba Yaga used two hands to lather the magical sauce all over her, from her neck down to the soles of her pretty little feet.  
Almost instantly, Robin started feeling the effects of the magical sauce. It made her body numb, almost completely paralyzed, and she could barely make her fingers twitch. “Stop it, you heinous witch! Eating people is wrong! If you kill me here, I’ll make sure my ghost haunts you for all eternity!” She threatened, trying her best to sound intimidating.  
Baba Yaga just threw back her head and laughed. “I’ve been alive for centuries and I have never once experienced a ghost. You kids are so easily manipulated into believing in foolish ghost stories when the real nightmares are always right in front of you! Witches have existed for thousands of years and I’m sure I’m not the last one!”  
With Robin now unable to move or escape, the old witch set to work on lighting the firepit in the middle of her kitchen and preparing the ingredients of her stew. She was humming to herself happily as she started chopping up her vegetables with a butcher knife, completely unaware that the youngsters in the dining room were already starting to awaken.  
Jim McNutt was the first to open his eyes as he sat up in his seat, trying to shake off the blurriness of his vision. “I knew it…All this time I freaking knew it…” He mumbled to himself before finally finding the strength to stand up from his seat. Wendy, Roy, and Jake were also slowly waking up, each of them grumbling and moaning from a bizarre migraine that clouded their senses.  
“Wh…What happened?” Jake asked out loud as he pushed himself up from the floor. “Did I take a nap here on the floor?”  
Wendy raised her head from the table, a reddish mark on her forehead from where her face had been pressing against the wooden surface. “All of a sudden I got really nauseas and sleepy…What’s going on?”  
Jim, however, was not nearly as confused as his fellow teammates. In fact, he had prepared for this exact scenario. “We were drugged,” he explained. “We were drugged by the great witch, Baba Yaga. I lied to you all about why I wanted to come here today. I didn’t want to hunt for ghosts…I wanted to hunt for the witch my ancestors failed to successfully kill back in 1690.”  
“What the hell are you babbling on about now, nerd boy?” Wendy scoffed. She had such a pounding headache and wasn’t in the mood for Jim’s outlandish fantasies.  
“I knew you wouldn’t believe me, but you should be grateful I planned ahead.” He hobbled over to where his backpack was resting by the front door only to quickly pull out his notebook full of Shamus McNutt’s notes. “Baba Yaga is an evil witch that has been living in these woods for centuries. She feasts on the flesh of her victims, and young women help her keep up her immortality. “My ancestor, Shamus McNutt, was a witch hunter along with his sister, Siobhan McNutt. They tried to hunt Baba Yaga but she managed to evade them every time. She was immortal and regular methods couldn’t kill her because she was too powerful. Luckily, he managed to place a curse on her to make her grow weaker and weaker every day. He wrote notes in his journal about how her powers were going to dramatically weaken over time until she could finally be killed by an ordinary weapon. I figured if I could find a team of reliable people, we could all try to search for her cottage using the map my ancestor left me and finally finish the job Shamus and Siobhan failed to complete.”  
“So you lured us out here to kill some imaginary witch?! Are you insane?!” Roy spat, finally getting his energy back.  
“You saw her for yourself! She’s not imaginary! Barbara is actually Baba Yaga!” Jim snapped back, tossing his notebook and Shamus’s journal down into Roy Pennington’s lap. “See for yourself! It’s not a fairy tale! The witch freaking drugged us so she could eat us!”  
Whether Baba Yaga was a witch or not, she did actually drug them. And judging from the strong smell coming from the kitchen, she’d have been successful if they all hadn’t woken up when they did. “You should all be thanking me,” Jim huffed. “You know that pill I gave you earlier? It was to keep you from being affected by any sleeping pills or “magic” pills for very long. It speeds up your metabolism and makes it so that you’ll be able to recover quickly from any drug you might take. Shamus had warned me that Baba Yaga would probably disguise herself as a kind, innocent old woman living in the woods and try to trick us into eating her food that was heavily laced with sleeping powder or something.”  
Roy was flipping through both Shamus’s journal and Jim’s own personal notebook filled with his own notes, and the more he read, the more convinced he was that this was, in fact, the home of the evil Baba Yaga.  
“Okay, that’s cool and all, but now we’re awake, shouldn’t we try to run or something?” Roy asked, closing the notebooks and handing them back to the dweeb. “I don’t think she’s realized we’re awake now.”  
Jim shook his head. “No. We need to finish what Shamus and Siobhan started. We need to kill her so she will stop terrorizing families that hike through these woods! She’s responsible for so many deaths. It’s time we take a stand so that Brookwood National Park can become a safe landmark once again!”  
Wendy rolled her eyes. “Those are big words coming from somebody who tried to scream and run away at the first sight of her…”  
Jim was about to quip with a clever yet sarcastic remark of his own but didn’t get to as Jake made a very valid point on something.  
“Guys, Robin is missing!”  
Just as soon as those words left Jake’s mouth, the group could hear cries of panic coming from the kitchen.  
“HEY! DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! DON’T YOU DARE PUT ME IN THAT STEW!”  
Robin’s shrill voice was echoing through the halls of Baba Yaga’s home, and the gang immediately sprung into action and ran down the hallway towards the kitchen.  
Jim, Jake, Wendy, and Roy all saw the old hag sprinkling salt and pepper all over Robin’s naked body. The blonde was completely paralyzed from the buttery sauce Baba Yaga had lathered all over her, and she could do nothing but thrash her head around as the old woman continued to season her.  
“In just a few minutes the stew will reach the perfect temperature! You will taste so amazingly! As soon as your body is completely dissolved in my pot, I’ll go and fetch your friends and throw them in my freezer. You will feed me for the next few weeks, so I can save them for during wintertime. I don’t normally enjoy eating men but that handsome boyfriend of yours might taste almost as good as you! His meat might be a little tougher, though.”  
Each member of the group wrinkled up their noses in disgust, and Roy could even feel himself about to gag. This was no time to be grossed out, though. Jim was right—this woman was definitely an evil, cannibalistic witch!  
“We have to do something!” Wendy said in a hushed tone. “She’s going to boil Robin alive!”  
Wendy and Jake weren’t about to wait around for Baba Yaga to cook up their favorite princess as they tip-toed into the kitchen. Jake found a rolling pin on one of the counters before rushing towards the unsuspecting old hag. He bashed her on the back of the head, temporarily stunning her and catching her completely off guard.  
Baba Yaga staggered forward, nearly tripping over her feet as the back of her skull throbbed painfully. “Wh-What?!” She turned around to see Jake Turner standing there in her kitchen with an angry scowl on his face.  
“How dare you trick us, you evil witch! You’ll pay for trying to hurt my Robin!” Jake stood his ground, rolling pin still in hand. Roy was quick to join his side, only the quick-thinking drummer had managed to get a hold of two butcher knives from another cabinet. He handed one knife to Jake as both men were ready to fight the haggard witch and make her pay for the crimes she committed!  
Jim, being the cowardly fool that he was, decided to hang back as he cowered behind the doorway leading into the kitchen. Even though all of this was his plan, he knew he didn’t have the guts to actually fight Baba Yaga. He chose to cheer on Jake and Roy from a safe distance.  
“Stab her in the heart! Mortal weapons should work on her now! She hasn’t eaten a human in a long time so she’s weak!” The redheaded dweeb shouted, and soon the two young men were engaging in a heated battle with the ancient witch, trying their best to slash their knives at her while she kept trying to dodge their swings.  
While Jake and Roy handled the old hag, Wendy headed straight for Robin. “Baby sis! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?! Did she hurt you?!” Wendy was standing by her side, noticing how slick and slippery Robin was from having Baba Yaga’s magic sauce spread all over her.  
“Wendy! I’m fine, but you have to help! She put this sauce all over me. It’s made me completely paralyzed! If you touch me, you might become paralyzed, too!” The blonde warned her. “Maybe you can find some gloves or something and a cloth to wipe all this off of me!”  
The butchy biker bitch nodded as she searched the kitchen to find a pair of latex gloves, and she hurriedly put them on her hands. What she couldn’t find, however, was a cloth to wipe Robin down with. How on Earth was she going to wipe the excess sauce off of Robin without getting paralyzed herself?!  
“The magic sauce is edible!” Jim cried out, hoping to help Wendy out from his safe spot by the doorway. “The pill I gave you earlier should help keep you from getting paralyzed, too. Why don’t you try licking it off?!”  
It was such a crazy suggestion, and while Robin was against the idea, Wendy was all for it. It was such a dumb yet ingenious idea. If she licked it off, then the worst thing that could possibly happen would be that her tongue would become temporarily numb, right? She could live with that for a bit! As long as her arms and legs could work so that they could all escape, it was worth the risk.  
Wendy started at Robin’s fingers as she picked up the blonde’s arm with one of her gloved hands. She ran her tongue all over her digits, surprised to find the buttery taste of the sauce to be incredibly sweet and creamy, almost like cupcake frosting!  
She sucked on each of Robin’s fingers until the blonde could slowly feel her sense of touch coming back. “Wendy! I think it’s working!” She cried out, finally able to slowly move her fingers. Upon hearing this, the mohawk wearing bassist wasted no time in licking Robin’s wrist, all the way up and down her arms until she was licked clean.  
Wendy then moved her mouth along the girl’s neck, licking her way down her collarbone where her chest was waiting to be cleaned. She rolled her tongue across Robin’s pink areola until the girl’s nipples began to perk up and harden from the sensation of her hot, slick tongue. Robin was blushing in embarrassment but said nothing when she felt her roommate start to suck on her one of her rosy nipples, knowing that Wendy was only doing this because she had to.  
Robin didn’t have the slightest clue just how much her best friend was enjoying giving her a nice tongue bath. Wendy was soaking wet from being able to taste every inch of her crush’s body, and she found it difficult to pry her mouth away from the other girl’s juicy tits. She just kept nursing on her nipples, alternating between the two, until Robin was getting just enough movement back into her body to twitch and writhe along the table.  
“W-Wendy! Can you hurry it up please?!” The blonde panted heavily. She turned to look at Jake and Roy who were still trying to dig a knife into Baba Yaga’s body. For such an old woman, she was surprisingly light on her feet and managed to dodge each of their attacks.  
Wendy reluctantly pulled her lips away from Robin’s delicious tits, only to lick her way down the girl’s stomach. She lapped up all the sweet sauce on her belly, and even dove her tongue into the girl’s belly button to make sure she wasn’t missing anything. She then brought her attention to Robin’s long, slender legs and began licking up and down her creamy white thighs.  
While Wendy sensually licked up the girl’s legs, Jim was watching with extreme jealousy from where he was standing at a safe distance. Oh, curse him and his cowardly ways! If he was just a bit braver, he could have been the one to give Robin a nice tongue bath! No matter how horny he got watching the tall, butchy Wendy Reichstadt hungrily lick all over Robin’s nude body, he just couldn’t make his legs move. Oh, Shamus and Siobhan would be so disappointed in him if they saw him trembling in his shoes like the scaredy-cat that he was!  
Wendy had saved the best part for last. She spread Robin’s now cleanly licked legs open until her pussy was spread out right in front of her view. Diving right in, Wendy rolled her tongue across the girl’s lower lips before sneaking towards her clit. She licked up Robin’s sweet, savory nectar that blended in so well with the sweetness of Baba Yaga’s magic sauce. She couldn’t resist sucking on her clit, making the blonde arch her back like a cat.  
“Wendy! You don’t have to lick down there! It’s okay if that feels numb!” Robin tried to tell her, but Wendy was too absorbed in her delectable feast to even care what Robin had to say.  
Oh, how she had spent many nights fantasizing about getting the chance to eat the scrumptious supermodel out once more! Going down on her back at Jake Turner’s family’s summer house had been like a dream, and she never believed she’d ever get the chance to do something so erotic to Robin ever again. It was hard pretending like it was her first time tasting Robin’s pussy, but she was enjoying every second of time. The way Robin’s peach got wetter and juicier the more she lapped at her clit made Wendy swoon, and she refused to stop eating her friend out even after all the magical sauce was licked away!  
A loud scream finally pulled Wendy’s face away from Robin’s pussy as she looked over to see that both Jake and Roy had managed to plunge two knives into the old hag’s chest. Blood spurted out from the stab wound, and the old woman collapsed down to her knees while gasping for her breath.  
The battle was over—Jake and Roy had won! To celebrate, Wendy leaned in and pressed her lips against Robin’s, completely overwhelmed with joy.  
“They did it! We’re all safe now!” The purple-haired punk said. Robin had been utterly shocked that her friend just reached in and kissed her out of nowhere, especially considering where her lips had been just moments prior. Wendy noticed just how weirded out Robin looked to be kissed so unexpectedly, and she was quick to play it off. “Sorry! I just couldn’t help myself! But hey…At least now you know how good you taste!” She couldn’t resist even giving the blonde a playful wink, only serving to make the uncertain blonde even more bamboozled and uncomfortable.  
“The evil witch is dead!” Jake announced as he turned to see Wendy helping Robin get off the counter. He was so relieved to see that his girlfriend was alive, but he had been too busy dealing with Baba Yaga to see what had just transpired between Robin and the Licky Lesbian. “Come on! We gotta’ get out of here!”  
The entire group agreed that sticking around any longer could be problematic. At first, Robin was a little woozy standing up. The effects of the magical sauce were clearly wearing off, but she wasn’t sure she’d be able to run like this. Wendy must have sensed how Robin was still clearly knocked off balance, and she hurriedly scooped the petite woman into her arms in the exact same manner as she had done earlier.  
“Don’t worry, princess! I’ll carry you back! Hey, Jim, make yourself useful and grab Robin’s shoes and bikini!” Wendy barked an order at Jim who hadn’t been anything except useless from the moment they stepped into the kitchen. His cheeks were bright red after witnessing Wendy devour the sweetness of Robin’s pink pussy, and his forehead was even sweaty from his arousal. Even so, he nodded quickly and fled into the dining room to pick up Robin’s discarded shoes and swimsuit that Baba Yaga had earlier removed.  
The entire group ran out of the house, Wendy still cradling the naked bombshell in her arms. Once they were all outside, Roy had an excellent plan. He had grabbed a canteen of gasoline that he had found in the kitchen and started pouring it everywhere. Once he had the place nice and greased up, he pulled out a lighter from his pocket and tossed it on the porch. In seconds, the small cottage went up in flames, burning to ashes right before the group’s very eyes.  
“Better safe than sorry,” Roy said as he watched the flames dance, the cottage slowly burning down to ashes. “If she was really a witch, she might be able to survive being stabbed. But this way, there is no way she could come back.”  
“Great thinking!” Jim grinned, nodding his head. “If only Shamus McNutt had thought of that when he hanged her, then maybe none of us would have been in this mess.”  
“Actually,” Wendy was quick to butt in as she set Robin down on her feet. “We are only in this mess because you had to go and be a dumb ass and want to play hero! And, furthermore, you didn’t do jack shit! You endangered all of our lives and didn’t even tell us this was a witch hunt and not actually a ghost hunt! Don’t you dare think for a second that I’m not going to bust your ugly face in with my fist once we get out of these woods!” She gave the nerd a rough shove, nearly knocking him to the ground, but Jake was quick to defend him.  
“Hey, Wendy, don’t be so rough. We’d be dead if it wasn’t for the fact he gave us those detoxing pills. We can play the blame game all we want, but we’re all alive, and we killed a witch that had been terrorizing innocent lives for centuries. We should all feel very grateful right now just to be alive. Right, Jim?” Jake smiled, flashing a set of perfectly straight teeth in the dork’s direction, finally calling him by his real name. “To thank you for the pills, I’d be happy to give you free pot for a year!”  
Robin didn’t feel the same sense of gratitude Jake felt towards Jim. It was not only his fault they were in this situation, but she also blamed him for giving the idea to Wendy to lick all the butter from her body. Wendy could have run into one of the bathrooms, found a towel, and wiped her off in less time than it would have taken to lick her body clean. Something told her that Wendy actually enjoyed licking her up like she was a lollipop, and it made her wonder if maybe she really did need to start being careful with Wendy from now on. It was clear she got an erotic thrill out of licking up her pussy, and there was even something oddly familiar about it. Robin couldn’t explain it, but Wendy felt so comfortable eating her out, almost as if she had done it to Robin before. That couldn’t be possible, right? After all, Robin never recalled such a horrific thing happening between them before, and Wendy had a boyfriend, therefore she was straight, correct?  
Not wanting to think about it any longer, the busty babe was quickly dressing herself back in her bikini, not wanting to be naked around Jim or the others any longer than necessary. Once all of her naughty bits were covered once again, she ran up to Jake and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a hot, steamy, passionate kiss as the fire from the burning cottage crackled behind them.  
She melted into his arms before breaking the kiss, a joyous smile on her beautiful face. “Oh, Jake! You’re my hero! If it wasn’t for you, I’d have been boiled to death!”  
Jake hugged her back tightly before pressing his lips back to hers, not wanting to end the kiss just yet. Wendy was watching nearby, a sense of burning jealousy coursing through her. She had been the one to lick Robin’s body clean of the magical sauce, but Jake was getting all the praise for it!  
But, as much as she hated it, Wendy knew that Robin would never be hers. Robin’s place was with Jake Turner, the love of her life, and she would never see Wendy as anything more than a friend. She had been so weirded out by the kiss earlier and there wasn’t an ounce of happiness on her face when their lips touched. That alone proved that Robin felt nothing sexual or romantic for her, and that was just something she would have to learn to live with. As much as she enjoyed eating out her friend’s pussy, this would end up being the last time. It was wrong of her to take advantage of the girl so sexually, especially when she had a great guy like Roy Pennington at her side.  
“Hey, Wendy, you okay?” Roy placed a gentle hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder, encouraging the purple-haired butch to turn around and look at him.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” she smiled. She had to admit, Roy was pretty damn cool with the way he was swinging that knife around. Jake, although brave, just didn’t have the strength or dexterity that Roy had. Without Roy, they might have failed in killing Baba Yaga. In a way, Roy was Wendy’s own hero, and she owed him so much.  
The muscular biker wrapped her arms lovingly around his waist before leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on his mouth. “I hope you know how much I love you, Roy,” she said to her boyfriend with a sultry smile. She closed the distance between them to enjoy another sweet kiss, and suddenly Jim was reminded how much of a third wheel he was.  
“All right, enough of the mushy bull-crap. We need to get out of here. It’s not healthy to inhale the smoke. And plus, in case you guys haven’t noticed, it’s already getting dark out here,” the dweeb said as he adjusted his glasses on his face.  
None of them wanted to stick around any longer either, and the two couples headed off into the woods the way they came. Jake and Robin walked hand in hand while Roy and Wendy were glued to the hip. Jim, with no one to call his own, had no choice but to fall in line and guide their path with his trusted map.  
As soon as the group vanished into the woods, making their way back to where Jake’s pick-up truck was waiting for them, a figure emerged from the burning flames of the cottage. With three knives sticking out of her chest, a barely burned Baba Yaga staggered out of the debris, nearly collapsing to the floor once she made it off of her front porch. She should have been badly burned by the deadly flames, but she had used the last bit of magic to keep herself from being killed by the sharp knives that penetrated through her chest and from the fires that were burning her home to the ground.  
She pulled out the first knife from her chest, dropping the blade to the ground as the hole in her chest almost immediately healed up. “Curse those wretched brats!” The old woman hissed through her teeth. “I don’t have enough magic to save my house, let alone build a new one! I’ll make them regret the day they ever crossed paths with Baba Yaga!”  
She had been so close to having the most delicious meal of her life. She had such a beautiful maiden sprawled out for her delight, and she could have even tasted that sweet pussy of the blonde’s had those youngsters not interfered!  
It wasn’t a big deal, though. She would get her hands back on that girl if it was the last thing she ever did! She would just have to pay little miss Robin Foster a visit once she got her strength back.

THE END..........?


End file.
